Breakable
by ChasingDarkSunsets
Summary: Raya is a sixteen year old twin. The Government controls vampires and werewolves and Raya is willing to put her human self in the line of duty and join in on the good side to stop the vampires who are trying to ruin her life. Review? :
1. Chapter 1

"We are at the place where young Amber Darling was last seen. She has been missing since yesterday. The family says that she was going to meet up with a friend at a local park, but she failed to show. When she didn't show, her friend waited for about an hour before leaving to the victim's house. That is when the real panic started to set in. They looked every place that she could be, but they had no luck... So then they called the Police and reported her missing. Now the family are making posters and still searching.

But this raises a question: does this girl's disappearance have anything to do with the other girls that have been missing these past two weeks? Nobody knows for sure because each girl's location was far from one another and there are no similarities with the three teenagers, except to say that they are all female.

We'll keep you updated with information as soon as we can. If anybody has any information on these girl's whereabouts, don't hesitate to call the police.

This is Brock Denim and has a safe evening."

The channel switched to an episode of CSI Miami.

"Wow. How unfortunate." My father's voice broke the short-lived silence.

"Very." I agreed and scooted closer to my father who was relaxing on our couch. He noticed how I was scooting closer and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin. I'll keep you safe." I smiled and leaned against him, glad for his comforting presence.

My father wasn't the man who had all the time in the world to spend with his family. His job was being one of the top lawyers in L.A. So most--I mean all--of his time was spent devoted to helping his clients. There were only rare days where my dad would be allowed to have a day off.

Today was one of those days.

Don't get me wrong; I'm proud of my dad. I mean, to be one of the best lawyers meant you had to be kick-ass. And that's exactly what he was.

So far the whole we ate ice cream and watched T.V.--thanks to summer vacation. And this was my first day of being free from all the tests, drama and teachers. Ah, finally, I could relax.

But things like this happening on your first day of vacation didn't blend right with the summer happiness. It was like hoping to get a sweet strawberry, but instead you got a sour one.

And on top of it all, she went to the same school as I did I had talked to her a few times since her locker was next to min, but I didn't understand it. Amber was very nice to people and she had a wonderful attitude to match. But since she was kidnapped that was a whole different thing. Why would anyone want to harm her? The people, or person, could have been close to her and could have taken her for some unknown reason. Or it could possibly some whacked out person on the streets just deciding to take these girls. And if that was so, then that crazy person could still be on the streets, waiting for another victim….

A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Raya, your nails are digging in my arm."

I looked down and saw my nails were indeed digging into my father's arm. "Sorry." I quickly removed them and folded them across my chest.

"Is all this worrying you?"

My eyes were focused on the screen. "No. It-- I just feel sad for all those families." I looked up at him.

Just by looking into his eyes I knew he could see what I really felt. "Okay. I believe you." His face turned to the screen.

So we sat on the couch for another hour before my dad went to go take a shower.

I yawned and stretched myself out on the couch. The door opened and closed, letting in the bright light until it was all darkness again.

"Nice, sis." My brother set his backpack on the floor and sat in the armchair beside me.

I looked up at him. "It's summer vacation, so I can be lazy all I want."

"True, but there will still be parties, hanging out with friends and getting wasted. If we're doing that, we can't be lazy." He ruffled my hair into a mess.

That's when I sat up to look at him. "For me, Oliver, not so much. All I want to do is stay clear from the booze and parties. Don't you remember what happened last year?" My eyes narrowed as I saw him grin.

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget?" He started to laugh now, shoulders shaking up and down.

"It wasn't funny, Oliver." I huffed and shot him a deadly look.

"Ohh, she's mad now. Everyone else though it was hilarious, so why can't I think it's funny?"

"Because you're my brother and you should have helped me. Oh, but where were you? You were getting laid in some bedroom."

His grin vanished and his expression was quizzical. "Shh," he looked around; making sure no one was there. "How the hell do you know that?"

"It was spreading like wildfire that night and the day after. And guess who started the gossip? Your so called "friend" James." After a couple of seconds his face was changed into utter shock.

"Yeah, that's right, Oliver, keep that look on your face." I looked at my shoulder and picked off a hair. I smiled wickedly at him.

Oliver just waved his hand at me, waving off the subject. "Whatever. It's all done now." He stretched out in the armchair, arms grabbing out toward the ceiling. "Besides," he grinned, head rolled to the side so he could look at me," lots of girls want me now."

I rolled my eyes. "Pig."

"So what, all of the guys are like me. Are you going to call your boyfriend a pig?"

"Correction, not all guys are like you and your friends. There are a handful of guys that are nice and decent." My eyebrows knitted together. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore, remember? He dumped me three months ago. And for your information he is a pig.

His head turned to look at me, his expression one of confusion. "Really? Wow... Well I didn't like him anyways so it's good he is out of the picture."

"Not only are you a pig, you have no feeling either." I crossed my ankles and examined my feet.

"Hey, I don't like to be insulted by anyone, especially not my little sister."

"I'm only younger than you by a minute!"

"You're still my little sis." He pushed his hand against my head. I struck back at him, barely missing him by a centimeter.

"UH!"

A throaty chuckled uttered from his throat. "Nice aim."

My arms folded across my chest. Having a twin brother was not only a bad thing; it was more like a curse. We shared some similarities, for instance: hair, cheekbones, face, and we have similar traits in our personalities.

But on other things, we are just different.

The T.V channel changed from CSI Miami to MTV. I looked down at where I had the remote. It was gone.

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"Give me back the remote!"

"Uh, no. CSI is so boring. Why the hell do you even watch it?" He kicked off his shoes and kicked his feet up on the footstool.

"It's interesting and a great show." I got up and leaned quickly to the side, trying to swipe the remote away. Oliver dodged my hand, covering the remote.

"You're not going to get it." Oliver teased.

"Just watch; I'll get it." I settled back down in the couch.

He scoffed. "Sure."

I rolled my eyes. He always underestimated me. Just because I'm smaller than him, he thinks I can't do anything. _I'll show him. Stupid brother of mine._

So I just sat there, looking around at the condo, ignoring both the T.V. and my twin.

It was a nice place, the walls painted a light brown, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room and a large patio that overlooked the city. It was a fantastic view at night.

There were some painting on the wall, but they were either of fruit or flowers. Our family photos covered some parts of the wall, mostly the hallway. Those photos were back when we were in sixth grade and down. They were dorky pictures and weird poses. I hated dressing up and then going to take pictures that were suppose to go to our family for keepsakes. We didn't even have that much relatives in L.A.

A curio cabinet was on the side of the T.V. and had small glass figurines inside. They were something my mom loved to collect. It made the house feel complete and we were told never to touch it and she used to tell us when we were kids not to get too close to the cabinet. So there was no rough play ever in the condo. And if there was, then there were always consequences.

No shoes were allowed on the beige couches for they would stain. And there was a no drinks rule also, but they were always put on the table in front of the couch. Of course there had to be coasters underneath, so nothing would stain.

My mom was a freak about these things.

I eyed my brother's backpack that was on the floor, close to my feet. Why did he have if it school was out? He never had his backpack unless he had something important in it. I bit the bottom of my lip and looked at my brother from the corner of my eye. He was concentrated on some music videos that were playing. I flexed my fingers and then lunged forward quickly, grabbing the straps, pulling it toward me.

Oliver saw me and his eyes widened. "No! Put it down, Raya!" He held out a hand, moving slowly.

"Watch it, or I'll drop it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ya think?" I held it out toward the side, holding the strap with two fingers. I didn't know what was inside it, but id had to be important if Oliver was getting worried. So, would I really drop it without knowing what was inside? "What's inside?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It must be important if you're getting all worried, Oliver. Tell me or I drop it." I moved it with my fingers and something inside clinked together. It sounded like bottles.

Oliver held out two hands in a stopping motion. "Okay, I'll tell you, but keep it in your lap."

"Fine." I grabbed the backpack with two hands and lifted it into my lap. The things clinked together again.

"Careful!" he hissed.

Drama queen. Now I was really interested in what he had in the backpack. "I'm waiting."

He exhaled and looked around the living room, making sure no one was around. "Where's dad?"

"Taking a shower. He barely got in about ten minutes ago. Wait--don't get me sidetracked!"

His eyes rolled. "I'm not. I was just making sure he wasn't around." My eyes narrowed. Did I really want to know what he had? "I have hard liquor in there: Tequila, Vodka, and a couple of other things." Once he saw my reaction--which was pure shock--he quickly explained. "It's for a party tonight, some guys wanted it, so I had to supply."

My teeth clenched together and my left hand balled up into a fist. I was ready to strike at him. "Were you even going to tell me about this?" I jabbed an angry finger at his backpack.

His hand reached around to grab his neck. "Uh, not really. I wanted to keep it away from you as long as I could. I didn't do very much of a good job."

"Hell no you didn't!" My eyes closed, and my fingers wrapped tightly around the straps. The beating of my heart accelerated and anger flowed through my veins.

"Whoa. Calm down, Raya."

Another intake of breath. I opened my eyes to see Oliver's creasing forehead. "Why should I?"

"Because your lip is bleeding."

Bleeding? My lip was bleeding? I touched my fingers to my lips and looked down at my hand. Oliver was right; there was crimson blood on my fingertips.

I flung my head back on the couch so that I was looking at the ceiling.

"I'll go get a napkin for your lip." He made no sound as he got up. Just an excuse to get away from the subject.

Now there was a pain in my lip. It throbbed and I glided my tongue over the open flesh, which made it ache even more. The pain felt good.

Oliver's footsteps grew louder as he came. "Here" His hand held out the napkin. I accepted it and applied it on my lip. Another sting.

"Don't think the subject is through."

Silence. "I know."

The napkin left my lip and I stared down at it: there were spots of blood.

"You could get caught with that crap."

"I know."

"Then go to jail."

"I know."

"Stop saying 'I know'!" My voice went an octave high.

"Okay."

I sighed. "This is a big deal, Oliver."

"Don't you think I know that, Raya!" He practically growled at me.

My eyes closed. "Then why did you agree to it!"

"I don't know!" he yelled. Then, as if all the energy had drained from his body, Oliver slumped down.

Now I felt bad for him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "We'll get through this. I'll help you."

He looked over at me, watching my face closely. "Will you really?" I nodded and he smiled a little. "Then you have to come to the party with me."

I jerked my hand back. "No."

"You just said you would help me, Raya!"

"But I won't go to that party with you."

"All we need to do is drop off the booze and we'll be on our way."

"Are you positive?" I peered suspiciously at him.

"I promise." he spoke gravely.

And I trusted him. "Alright; I'll go."

He grinned. "Thanks, sis."

"But for five minutes and then I'm hauling your ass out." He made a face at me, so I made a face back.

In the back of the condo a door closed. Oliver's eyes widened. "Is that Dad?"

"Probably, it was just me and him all day. Mom and Corrine went to go grocery shopping."

He tried to pull the backpack off my lap.

"Don't touch it!" I whispered. Oliver let go and turned his eyes back toward the screen. I lowered the backpack toward the ground, carefully, and kept it at my feet.

A heartbeat later I did the same, slowly turning my head toward the television. I fiddled with my fingers, suddenly nervous.

"Raya?" called a voice.

"Yeah, Dad?" My voice was shaky.

"I heard a door; did your brother come in?" His footsteps echoed down the hall.

My brother stayed still, breathing softly. I turned my head and gave him that look that meant stop-being-so-nervous. His lips set into a thin line and spoke, "Yeah, Dad, I'm here."

"Oh, okay." He came and stood beside my side of the couch.

I glanced up at him, watching him fix his tie. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, but it's the first time in a long time that I get to eat with my family. I want to be dressed up for this. It's going to be a nice dinner." A smile lit his soft, aging face. He was wearing black slack pants and a plain blue dress shirt with a gray tie.

"So do Oliver and I have to dress up?"

"If you want, you don't have to."

"Well I'm not going to dress up for this. It is just dinner." Oliver had a smirk on his face.

My dad looked down at him. "No one said you had to, son."

I glared at Oliver. He wasn't going to ruin Dad's day. "I'll wear something nice, Dad." A hand patted my shoulder.

"That's nice of you, dear."

Oliver glanced my way, smiling and shaking his head. I replied with a smug smile and a shrug.

"So where were you, Oliver?" Dad asked?

"Oh, I was at Josh's house playing video games, you know, that kind of stuff."

"You're still into that stuff? I thought you got out of that phase." Dad stopped fiddling with his tie and sat down beside me.

He just smiled mischievously. "There are just some games that I can't resist." I rolled my eyes. He definitely was not into video games; he was into partying. That's not something he would easily admit, not unless he was hardcore wasted, and that level was pretty was easy for him to get to. All you had to do was stick a beer in front of him and then he would do that rest. It was just that easy.

"Video games are boring, especially the ones you're into." I smiled. "Remote, please." I held out my hand, waiting for the remote to be placed on my hand.

Knowing that Dad was watching he handed the long, white remote over. I grinned at him and winked. I always got my way. He rolled his eyes, grip still tight as I grabbed for the remote. I glared at him and he just let go, smiling.

"What shall we watch?" I glanced at both my dad and my brother, and said, "CSI it is." before either one of them could open their mouths. With just one push of my finger the screen changed to my favorite show. I settled deeper into the couch, happy to be having my way, even if it was just for a little while.

"Dude, Raya, why can't you be like other girls and watch those stupid reality shows on Vh1?" Oliver was made that I had taken the remote from him by using our father. He considered that cheating. I got him pissed; my job was done for the day.

"Because," I turned my head to look at him. "I'm not like other girls, Olly." I batted my eyelashes, smiling wickedly as his cheeks turned a shade of pink on his light brown skin. He hated being called Olly, especially when his little sister called him that. Olly was only to be used by his girlfriends or his hook ups--and that occasional chance of my mother getting caught up in past memories and blurting, "Oh, Olly, remember how cute you were with your chubby cheeks!"

"Oh, really, Ray." Comeback. His brown eyes darkened. Those evil brown eyes.

He knew I didn't like to be called that. For god sakes Ray was a guy's name! No girl should be called that. It wasn't girly sounding enough, but Oliver certainly knew how to hit a soft spot.

"Yeah, Olly, really."

"Are you sure, Ray? Maybe that inner girl is still buried deep inside of you, waiting to be unleashed." Oliver's eyes narrowed, but he still had that evil smile on his face.

"Oh, you must be confused. Poor thing. I think it's the other way around. By the look of those jeans it seems to me that the girl in you is waiting to be unleashed." I laughed, eyes his jeans. They weren't super tight, but they were tight, he just sagged them a little.

Though I knew he would get mad at me for saying that. When anybody brought up his jeans and said they looked like girl pants he got defensive.

His eyes flashed, mouth open, ready to go off on me. My dad stopped Oliver from saying--yelling--anything at me. "Calm down you two. Raya, don't make fun of your brother about how he dresses." My dad gave me a stern look and then switched it to my brother. "You, Oliver, don't pester you sister about what she watches. Your sister is a girl, but she just likes to watch crime shows. Now, both of you just stay quiet and watch T.V."

My brother glanced at me, eyes baleful, and then turned his gaze on the screen. We both stayed quiet.

Oliver huffed every three minutes and kept asking what time it was. 'You have a phone, Oliver, put it to good use." My dad told him, calmly.

"I left it at Josh's house. I'm gonna pick it up later." Oliver looked at me. "What time is it, darling sister?"

I scoffed, pulled out my phone and looked back at him. "Four thirty."

He gave me a knowing look, which I understood clearly. Oliver was still going to make me go to that party. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

My brother kept on giving me these funny sates. I returned them, wondering what he wanted to tell me. What was so important that he couldn't just say it in front of Dad?

Our father noticed Oliver's weird facial expression, because the next thing he asked was, "Is your stomach bothering you?"

I burst out laughing, clutching my own stomach because I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny, Raya? If your brother is in pain it is no laughing matter." My Dad's eyes turned serious.

I bit my lip. "Oh, yah. I forgot, Oliver in pain isn't funny."

Oliver looked at my dad, clutching his stomach, his voice filled with sudden pain. "Yeah, it does. I need to go to the bathroom." He attempted to get up, but fell down in the armchair. "I don't think I can make it."

"Did you eat something bad?" My Dad's voice was filled with worry.

"I think it was all that junk food I ate at Josh's house." He grimaced, clutching his stomach tighter.

"You are so foolish. Here, let me help you to the bathroom." Dad got up and started toward him.

"No, you just sit down. Raya, help me please." His eyes were pleading, but there was a stranger urgency in them.

"Sure." I watched my Dad back away, allowing room for both Oliver and I. I put my left arm under his right arm and over his back. Oliver clutched me tight with his right arm. Very slowly, we began to move past the living room and down the hall. The bathroom was the second door on the left. Awkwardly, I opened the door with my right arm, pushing Oliver to the side.

Once it was open, Oliver began to hobble inside. He let go of his grip on me and when Oliver got his posture straightened out, he grinned. "Shut the door. Hurry!"

I did as he said and closed the door shut behind me, locking it in case my father tried to check up on us,

"Aren't I a great actor?" Oliver hopped up on the countertop.

"You faker! And here I was the tiniest bit worried about you. So was Dad!" I folded my arms across my chest. "Jackass."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a donkey." I rolled my eyes ay him. "Hey, come on, this was the only way I could get you alone without Dad hearing anything."

"You could have taken a different approach to this situation." I leaned against the counter on my side. My arms were still folded across my chest. "I'm waiting, Oliver."

Both hands went in front of me, to stop me from saying anything else. "You have to wait; I'm still thinking."

"About what?"

Two, solid brown eyes stared at me. "About how we're going to get to the party without setting off the sirens."

"Didn't you tell Dad you were going back to Josh's so you could pick up your phone?"

Stuffing his hand in his pocket, Oliver pulled out a black phone, waving it in my face as if I were blind.

"Okay, I get it." I slapped his arm away from my face. "You like lying to people, don't you?" It was a rhetorical question, because we both knew the answer, but he answered it anyway.

"Yes, I do. There's really no harm in it, Raya, they are just little white lies."

I coughed dryly. "If that's what you like to call them: '"little white lies" ." I put emphasis on the last three words.

Oliver jumped down from the counter, clearly annoyed with me. "That is exactly what they are called." He shook his head. "Hey! We are getting off subject here. So how we going to this?"

"Well you "white lie" would work out just fine. Tell them that you'll be staying overnight at his house. They'll believe that."

"So my plan is figured out, now what about yours? He tipped his head to the side, black hair spilling along with gravity. He stared blankly at me. I opened my mouth to say my idea, but he put his two stupid hands up, stopping me." Before you speak, I'll tell you my perfect idea. It is brilliant, genius in fact."

Hating to be interrupted, I shut my mouth and let him speak. "Proceed."

"This isn't a trial, Ray." He smiled, pushing his long, silky black hair to the left side of his eye.

"Don't call me that! Remember I know you don't like to be called Olli so don't call me Ray."

"Hey, Ray is such a fitting name for you."

"So is Olly for you." I waited, expecting him to launch in why I shouldn't call him that.

"Lets not get into this right now. We have bigger things to take care of." He set us on the right path again.

"I'm waiting for your genius idea."

His eyes got big and he wagged his finger at me. "Thank you for reminding me. Okay, so I was thinking you could call on of your friend and ask them if you could stay the night. But you need to tell Mom and Dad that you forgot about the big sleepover that was taking place tonight, and tell them it is really important to you. Though I think they will let you go easily with just the girls' night thing."

I stared at him, a slight smile on my face. "That is actually not a bad idea. Who knew you had a brain?" I joked. "I thought all that beer would have killed all those brain cells already."

Oliver fake laughed. "Ha ha ha. Very funny, Raya. I do appreciate the compliment though, despite all the other garbage you added."

"You're very welcome." I unfolded my arms, keeping eye level with Oliver. "Is that plan figured out now?"

"Yeah. I think I--I mean we figured out the plan. We're all set."

"So are you going to play sick again? Or should I got out first and let you come out a couple minutes later?" My hand was on the doorknob, waiting for his response.

"You should probably go out first, so I could stay I threw up." Oliver nodded.

I made a face. "Vomit? Good luck with that, big brother." But I could hear him exhaled sharply and then tell me that he would fake throwing up. I laughed a little, unlocked the door, slipped out quietly and closed the door behind me. Still staying as quiet as I could, I crept into the living room and came up behind the couch where my Dad was sitting. I was feeling mischievous, so I held my breath, and then put my hands on his shoulders. "BOO!"

He jumped and turned around. "Raya!" His eyes were wide, and he placed a hand over his eyes. "You scared me!" he whispered, breathlessly.

"Sorry, Dad." I apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"Ah, its fine, I know you were just having fun. I need a little scare every now and then." Regaining the color back in his face, he asked. "Is your brother okay?"

"He just wanted m to leave him there by himself. We got to the bathroom, I made sure he was okay and then he told me to leave him there."

"Good." he nodded, "that's great. He'll be fine, though he'll probably just throw up all that junk."

I made a face and went to go sit back down beside him, cuddling into his side. "Ew."

"It's a natural thing, Raya."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." A smile tugged at my lips.

"Besides your mother should be getting here soon. I'm positive her food will make him better."

I shrugged. "I guess." Though, I was pretty sure his food would be no help to him at all; it would probably just make him content. I didn't tell Dad that though.

"It will, just you wait and see."

"I'll be waiting for that then." I leaned over and tried to grab the remote from him. "You changed the channel." He was watching some cooking show.

"But I'm fascinated by how these people cook. It is amazing." His eyes were glued to the screen, his grip tight on the remote.

"They just love to cook; that's their hobby, but it is not yours, Dad. You r hobby is reading on spare time." I tugged at the remote. "Come on, give it here."

"No. It's addicting."

My laughed echoed in the living room. "Go watch it in your room and let me watch my show."

"But you always watch CSI and I deal with cases like that every day. Now let me have one day of escape from all the madness." The grip on the remote stayed strong and I surrendered by both his words and strength.

"Fine, fine. You win this time." I turned to the screen, getting hungry as I watched the cook make some delicious looking food. My stomach growled and I looked down, embarrassed.

"Was that you, Raya?" My father turned his head toward him, eyes slightly big.

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Is it because of the show?" He was laughing.

"Aw, Dad! It's not funny; I'm hungry. Watching this isn't helping my hunger keep at bay either."

His arm was draped over my shoulder and he gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. "Blame your mother for not getting here fast enough."

"I'll do that." I placed my hands on my stomach, fiddling with my fingers. "Did you know what mom was making?" The hunger kept gnawing at my stomach.

"It's a surprise. She wouldn't tell me."

"Eh, well I hope she will get the dinner ready fast."

"Pumpkin, she'll be here. Just try to keep your mind off of food for about another hour."

I looked at him, "Oh, yeah, Dad. Keeping my mind off food for another hour is going to be so easy." I pointed at the T.V. "Look what's on."

He shrugged a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, love."

I sighed. "No worries, I'll be fine."

"Thatta girl." Dad shook my shoulders briefly.

The sound of feet shuffling came to my ears. I shifted on the couch and twisted to look at the beginning of the hallway where Oliver came walking slowly. He was a pretty convincing actor, which even surprised me. "Hm."

"What is it, Raya?"

I flicked my head in the direction of Oliver.

My dad turned and watched as Oliver shuffled toward us, clutching his stomach. "Are you okay, Oliver?"

Oliver didn't bother to answer his question right away; He moved to the armchair and slumped down, brown eyes flicking to the side, watching us. "Yeah. I just threw up."

"That's good; you got all that junk out of your system." Dad made himself comfortable once again. "And there is nothing else that is bothering you? Do you have a headache or do you have a fever?"

My brother's eyes closed and he shook his head. "No, no. I feel better now. It was just the junk food, but now it is gone, so I'm much better."

Dad slowly nodded his head. "Just double-checking. Your mother is probably going to make you take some medicine pills."

My nose scrunched up. Our mom made us take these big pills that were the size of a quarter. They hurt going down the throat and I felt sorry that Oliver decided to play sick. My mom knew we didn't like to take the pills when we were little so she would stay in the kitchen with us until we agreed gloomily to swallow the pills. No doubt that our mom would do the same with us now, even though we were both sixteen. I know I hated the pills, but I absolutely hated drinking the liquid medicine; it made me want to puke, so I would rather take pills than liquid anytime. I wasn't so sure what Oliver preferred though.

Oliver's eyes widened, he clearly didn't like the idea of quarter sized pills going down his throat. I could only keep from laughing out loud by lightly biting my tongue.

"Do I have to take the pills?" Oliver asked my father.

Dad turned his face so that he was staring at my brother. "Ask your mother that, but it's either the pills or the liquid medicine, take your pick."

He made a face when dad brought up the liquids. "Nah, I'd rather take the pills." Great. We shared the same taste in medicine.

"I feel sorry for you, brother."

"Me too, sis."

"Hey, its medicine and the medicine helps you guys get better when you're sick." Both dad and I looked at Oliver, but dad was annoyed, I could tell. My dad got easily annoyed too much.

"I know, Dad, but don't you remember how big those pills are? Because if you don't, I surely do."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to pig out on junk food." Dad turned back toward the television screen.

"I--It was a onetime thing!" Oliver said, trying to get out of taking the pills. I knew he was flustered because he had to take the pills when he wasn't even really sick. And he made things worse by pretending to throw up. Well, he just had to man up and take the pills.

"Just stop fighting it, Oliver. You're going to have to just take them."

"You're one to talk, Raya. You don't even have to take them!" I narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell was his problem?

"Hold up you two. Don't try to start fighting again. Oliver, you know you are going to have to take the pills, so stop complaining."

"Alright." he grumbled, focusing his attention on the cooking show. Oliver looked back at both me and dad. "What are we even watching?"

I answered before my dad could. "Food Network."

"Dad, why don't you change the channel?" Oliver clasped his hands together and put them behind his head. "This is making me hungry."

"See, Dad!" I nudged him with my right elbow. "Isn't it making you hungry, too?"

"A little."

Oliver kicked his feet up on the footstool, leaning back into the armchair, relaxed. "Then change it; this is torture."

Dad glanced at him. "You seem pretty relaxed for someone who just threw up."

His shoulder went up in a shrug. "I feel lighter now." He smiled. "Plus, now that my stomach is empty I'd like to fill it up again."

"That's unusual, but then, you are you. Which means you are a mystery, even to me--your own father."

There it was again, that grin that Oliver loved to use on the girls he wanted to hook up with. "I love being mysterious." If I could, I'd call him a very mysterious person, but I had found something else to call him behind his back. Man-whore. The name suited him very well.

Hands reached up to pull off his glasses. "Just make sure your mysteriousness doesn't get you in trouble." Too late, Oliver had crossed that line already.

"Me? Get in trouble?" He tried to sound innocent. "Don't you trust me? Remember it wasn't me who got into a fight."

I would have attacked Oliver right then and there if our dad wasn't sitting right next to me. I glared at him, shaking my head slowly, letting him know he had just crossed the line between us.

"Hm." My father put his glasses back on. "You've gotten in trouble before Oliver. I do trust you, but sometimes you abuse my trust in you." Dad's arm held on tight to me. "Raya just made a bad decision."

The house exploded with Oliver's laughter. "A bad decision?! What about the lawsuit!"

"But we got her out of it. The past is the past." I knew my dad was trying to defend me from my brother's comments. In my dad's mind I was still his little girl that liked to sing 'I love you' every time he got back from work. I was Daddy's Little Girl--I still was Daddy's Little Girl.

Oliver waved off dad's words. "Yeah, we all know Raya is a Daddy's Girl. That's why you'd do anything to help her."

Dad shook his head, getting angry and annoyed with my brother. "Do you think I'd do anything to just help her? I'd do anything to help you, Raya, and Corinne."

I, myself, was getting pissed off at my twin's cheekiness. "Shut up, Oliver! What the hell is up with you?"

He put up his hands, pretending to be scared. "Oooh! Raya is mad now. What? You going to beat me up? Will you break my nose like you did to that girl?"

"Oliver, stop this now." Dad was staring at Oliver with those scary eyes that said don't-go-any-farther.

But he did. "You know what? I bet you can't even beat me up."

"Oh, really, Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to bet your backpack on it?"

He stared at me dangerously. "No."

"Then shut up or I will break your nose. You have no idea what even happened since you weren't there! Oh, but where were you?" My hands curled into tight balls. "After I break your nose we'll see how many girls like you after that."

"Whatever, Raya." Oliver pulled his backpack toward him.

I knew dad wanted to say something, but he let it go. All the chaos was put to rest--for now.

I exhaled sharply, folding my arms tightly across my chest. I didn't understand my brother sometimes. There were times where he was nice and easy to get along with--like this morning--but there were times when he was such an ass. I swear my brother was bipolar.

I love him, and then I hate him. That's how I felt about Oliver, and I was sure he felt the same way about me too.

A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. My mom and little sister Corinne hurried into the condo with plastic bags.

"Who's hungry?" My mom held up the bags and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I took the plastic bags away from my sister, following after my mom who made her way to the kitchen. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter top and began to take out various food items out. Following her lead I put the bags down, and began to take the groceries out, handing them over to my mom, who then put them in the refrigerator.

Corinne had followed closely behind my mom and went on her tip-toes, trying to see what was on the counter. "Mom, my candy."

"Dear, wait until after dinner." Mom's hands were working fast. "I've got things to do right now."

She made a pouty face, sticking out her lower lip. "Aw, Mom!"

Mom looked at me. "Get her candy out of the bag, please, Raya."

"Which bag?"

"I don't know. It's one of them." Now she was pulling out a bag of carrots, broccoli, a pot, and turned on the water from the facet.

Pulling the bags open, I searched each of them, looking for Corinne's candy. "What kind is it?"

"A Hershey bar!" Corinne answered giddily. She was at my side, peering, hoping that I would find her goody.

No luck; I searched another bag. "Found it!"

"Gimmie, Raya!" Her hands reached out, waiting for me to give it to her.

I straightened out and held the candy up above my head, smiling. "Nu-uh. What's the magic word?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

Head tipped to the side, black hair flowing like a river, a blue bow sat on the left side of her head. She stared back at me with large blue eyes. "Umm." She tapped her small index finger to her lip. Mouth opened in an O. "Please? Pretty please can I have my candy?"

I lowered my hand, giving her the candy bar. "Yes, you said the magic words. Here you go."

Corinne took it and hugged it to herself. "I'm going to eat it now." Her whole face was lit up in a smile as she walked over to the table and sat down. Then she began to open the Hershey bar.

I smiled and turned toward my mom. "Need any help?"

She paused, looked at me, and shook her head. "No, I've got it under control."

"Okay. When will dinner be ready?"

"In about forty minutes. It won't take too long." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of chicken. There was something in her face that made me take a step toward her.

"Is something wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she turned her face so that I was staring into her dark brown eyes. "Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"What?"

"I saw how your expression was when you opened the door. I also saw your father's and brother's faces. Did something happen when I was gone?" I watched her pull out a drawer and take out a knife.

I had no clue what to tell her. "Um." Quickly, I decided that I would tell her what happened in the past ten minutes. I explained it to her, making sure my voice was low so that Corinne didn't hear what I was saying. I looked over at her; she was eating her candy, smearing the chocolate all over her face.

Mom's mouth pursed; it was clear that she was angry. "Damnit!" She viciously cut open the pack of chicken. I took a step back. "I hate how your brother always brings the lawsuit up."

There was a little squeak and both mom and I turned to look at my sister.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"You just said a bad word!" She pointed at our mother, the chocolate was smeared on the sides of her lip making her look silly.

Mom put down the knife, took out a large pan, and placed the chicken down on it. "No, darling. I didn't I said dangit. Dangit is not a bad word, right, Raya?"

I looked at Corinne. "It's true. Dangit isn't a bad word." I grabbed a couple of napkins, wet them a little, and walked over to her and started to wipe away chocolate.

"Oh, okay. I get it now." I lifted her chin with my hand, turning her face side to side, gently wiping her face. She relaxed and fiddled around with her fingers waiting for me to finish.

"You're such a messy eater." I commented.

Corinne pushed my hands away. "I am not." She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Are too." I wiped away the last of the chocolate and threw away the napkins.

Corinne tugged at the blue bow in her hair. "Am not." she mumbled.

I turned back toward my mom. Now she was throwing in carrots and broccoli into a medium sized pot that was filled with boiling water. "Do you need me to do anything?"

She shook her head, and then paused. "Actually, yeah, there is something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"Clean up Corinne and get her ready for tonight." Mom didn't turn to look at me; she just continued with making dinner.

Corinne looked at me and then slipped off the chair, running out of the kitchen. "I don't want to be helped, Mom! I can clean myself up."

"Too bad! Ray's still going to help you." Mom sighed and shook her head.

I was about to leave when I heard my mom call my name. "Yes?" I turned my face toward her.

"Don't listen to Oliver. The past is the past; he needs to remember that." She gave me a sympathetic smile. I wanted her to stop trying to comfort me and that I could deal with my brother myself. But I didn't.

"Alright." A small smile pulled at my lips, my eyes locked with hers for a second, but then I turned away, and stopped. "Oh, Mom. Oliver threw up and Dad wanted me to remind you to remember to give him those pills." I laughed inwardly. He had it coming. My mom nodded and turned away, continuing with her work.

I turned and walked down the hallway. I went down the hall and found that my door was open, revealing my room. I peered inside to find Corinne running around.

"Hey, Corinne! You left my door open."

Corinne's eyes narrowed. "It's my room too, Raya."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know, but next time just close the door." I went to the closet, searching through Corinne's clothes, trying to figure out what I should make her wear. Dresses would be nice attire for a dinner. I pushed away shirts until I found a couple of dresses. "Hm."

Corinne bounced next to me. "Do I have to take a bath?"

"Yes, you're stinky." I scrunched my nose at her.

She sniffed herself. "No I'm not." Her arms folded across her chest, blue eyes staring at me.

I laughed at my little sister; she acted just like our mother sometimes. Corinne got a snappy attitude from time to time, but it was amusing to watch my fiver year old sister have the attitude. "I'm just kidding, Corinne." I looked down at her and rolled my eyes. "You're still taking a bath."

She glared and turned her back on me, moving to her bed, then threw herself down on it.

"Fine, Corinne, act like a brat. I'm going to pick your dress then." I glanced over my shoulder to see if she was looking at me. My eyes narrowed as she stayed in the same position: her face covered by a pillow. "Okay. I'm going to pick the ugliest dress in the closet." She made no move after I spoke and I shook my head, turned to face the dresses and searched through them until I found a decent one. I took it off the hanger and proceeded to take it over to my sister. My fingers traced over the soft fabric. It was nice dress, it wasn't too flashy, but at the same time it wasn't too casual either. The dress was a dark maroon and had a nice trim of lace on the edges.

"I don't wanna take a bath." She mumbled through her pillow; I had to lean toward her just to make out the words.

I placed the dress next to her. "Get up already! You aren't going to get out of this." I tugged at the pillow, trying to get it away from her.

Corinne dug her nails into it, pulling it towards her. She grunted as I began to pull harder. "No!" she cried, the pillow was slipping out of her grip.

I grinned when she let go and then threw her pillow across the room. "Now, you're mine. I'm going to turn on the water in the bathroom." She turned and just scowled at me.

Patting her leg, I stood up and walked out of the door. I veered to the left toward my parents' room where I hurried inside. Not paying much attention to the room I went over to their bathroom, opened the pantry and grabbed a towel. Holding the towel under one arm I left my parents' room and briskly walked to our bathroom.

I put down the towel and turned on the water, twisting the knobs left and right until I got the water running warm. I made sure everything was set before leaving and heading back to my room.

The door was closed and immediately I reached for the doorknob, praying that my sister didn't lock it. I let out a sharp exhale of relief when I twisted the knob and the door opened. With little force I pushed against the door so that it opened a crack. The space was big enough that I could fit my head in and peak around. Corinne wasn't in the bed and the room was empty.

Letting the doorknob go I pushed the door open with on hand, walking slowly into the room. There was something wrong about the place now. I shut the door behind me, moving forward carefully. It was weird; everything was still in order—even the pillow I threw across the room was still in place—except for Corinne.

"Where could she possibly be?" I mumbled under my breath, and walked over to her bed, kneeled down looking under the bed. She wasn't there. I crawled over to my bed, checking to see if she was underneath. Nothing. Huffing I got back to my feet and put my hands on my hips, staring around, wondering where my sister could of gone.

My eyes flickered over to the closet and I tiptoed toward the closet door. Stopping, I put my ear against the cold wood, listening and waiting for her to make the slightest move that would indicate her prescience. There was a small scuffle and a low sigh. I grinned and softly put my hand on the doorknob, pulling the door open quickly.

The closet was dark and I squinted my eyes, trying to find my sister in the dim light. As I searched the closet something came flying at me and hit me in the stomach.

"Ow." I staggered back, clutching my stomach. I wanted to laugh when I saw my sister step in the doorway with a shoe in her hand. With swiftness I turned my head to where the object that hit me had fallen to the ground. It was a shoe—my shoe to be exact.

Corinne lifted her arm, shoe in hand, and threw it at me. My eyes widened, but I was prepared this time so that I could dodge it; I moved to the right.

"Corinne!" I started toward her.

Though Corinne was already prepared; she had armfuls of shoes at her feet; she was holding a pair of shoes in her hands.

I glared at her. "Don't you dare."

An evil smirk spread across her face.

"No….." I warned her.

Then she threw them and I dodged the shoes again, but one got me in the side of my leg. Her laugh echoed off the walls.

I found refuge in the bed, hiding behind my pillows. "Corinne, I'm serious, stop it!"

"No!" She grabbed two more shoes and flung them at me, but I raised the pillow I was hiding behind and blocked them.

"You are going to get in so much trouble!" Another shoe hit my pillow. I gritted my teeth and lowered the pillow, checking to see where my sister was. She was still in the closet doorway, but she was bent over, reaching for more of her ammo. I knew I was going to have to do something fast. Pushing me off the bed I ran toward Corinne, trying to dodge the shoes she was throwing. One shoe hit me in the arm, then another hit me in the face, and I pressed my hand on my right cheek, anger surging through my veins. My sister was really getting on my nerves. The shoes kept on coming; some missing and some hitting right on target. I kept moving toward her until she had nothing left to throw. I smirked when I saw Corinne looking side to side, frantically searching for more ammo. I moved closer, making her back up into the closet so she would have nowhere to run.

"Raya, don't hurt me." Corinne pushed herself into the clothes, eyes widening.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you…" I closed the distance between us and pulled her to me. Knowing that my sister didn't weigh very much, I lifted her up into my arms, trying to ignore the fact that she was squirming and kicking. "There you go again…ow! Corinne, stop kicking!" Frustration was beginning to set in again, so I placed her down, picked her up again but this time put her under my right arm so that her hair was dangling down. For extra support I leaned her on my hip and began to slowly walk to the bathroom with Corinne protesting the whole way.

**************************

"So, how was your guys' day?" My mother looked at me and then over at my father. She was putting down a bowl of salad in the middle of the table where my family was sitting down. I glanced over at my dad, but he was too busy getting salad and putting it on his plate.

I figured that I would answer the question since my father wasn't going to. "It was great. Dad and I just watched TV and ate ice cream."

"You ate ice cream and you didn't share?" Corinne turned her narrowed eyes on me, and then brushed her wet hair away from her face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I made her take a bath and forty minutes after we fought about the dress she had to wear; in the end I won and she had to wear the pretty maroon dress. But she wouldn't let me brush her hair, so it dried out to soft, bouncy curls. I still didn't forgive her for throwing shoes at me, especially since the one that had hit me in the face left the makings of a bruise. I cleaned up the mess of sneakers and flats that were spread throughout our room so no one would find out what happened. The battle between us would remain our little secret.

"We ate all the ice cream before you got home." I reached for the bowl of salad but Oliver got to it before I did. I glared at him and settled back in my chair, then turned my attention back to my sister. "Besides, you didn't share your candy with me."

"Because you didn't ask for a piece of candy. I would have shared." She pushed her plate over to our mom so she could serve her, though her eyes remained locked on me.

"Mhm, I'm sure you would have." Reaching for the fruit bowl I pulled it towards me and used the spoon to scoop out various fruits and placed them on my plate. "Pass the vegetables please, Oliver."

"Sure, anything for you, Raya." He said sarcastically, but grabbed the bowl with two hands and passed it over to me. It wasn't that far of a reach because I was seated next to Oliver; across from me was Corinne and next to her was my mother; and my dad was at the head of the table, his seat was usually empty when the family ate dinner, but tonight it wasn't thankfully.

"Thanks." I contained myself from saying something mean and just forked a couple of steamy vegetables onto my plate. "Mom, could you serve me a piece of chicken?" I held my plate up for her to take.

"Yes I can, dear." She took the plate out of my hands. "That's all you and your father did today after I left? You just watched TV and ate ice cream?" A smile lit up her face; she shook her head and laughed a little.

"Yeah that's about all we did, and then Oliver came home sick." Dad spoke up for the first time since we sat down. "Speaking of which, you did give Oliver the medicine, right?"

"Of course—Raya reminded me. Here, Raya, get your plate." I reached forward and grabbed my plate.

"I knew it was you who reminded mom." Oliver whispered with disgust. "You're a dirty player."

"So are you." I put my finger to my lip and pretended to be thinking."Think of it as getting even."

Oliver snorted and waved his hand dismissively at me. "Well, I'll be thinking of ways to get back at you, and don't worry; my revenge will be so much sweeter." He flipped his hair with a flick of his head and his lips pulled back in a smile that was disturbing to see. I looked over at my parents and sister who were all asking each other to pass certain bowls of food; no one was paying attention to our quiet conversation.

"Maybe tomorrow I can take Corinne to the store to go get so ice cream." I watched my dad fork some salad into his mouth and chew.

"Daniel, I thought you were working tomorrow?" I stared at my mom. It was weird to hear my parents call each other by their first names; they usually called each other 'honey'.

I speared a strawberry and popped it in my mouth, waiting for my dad to speak up. He drank some water before speaking. "No, I have the week off. I only told you I had today off because I thought I would surprise you guys."

Mom put down her fork and simply stared at him. "Well you got me, Daniel."

I was beaming with happiness. "So you can watch Corinne all week?"

"Issshh cweeamm?"

"Corinne! What have your dad and I told you? Don't talk with your mouth full." Mom was scolding her. I started to laugh at how my sister looked: she had full cheeks that were stuffed with food and she had her fork stabbed in a piece of melon, but her attention was focused on my dad. Her mouth moved in a rapid movement once my mother scolded her and she swallowed down the food.

"Are you really going to take me to go get ice cream?" Corinne was squirming in her chair like she had ants in her pants.

Oliver surprised me when he started to chuckle softly at my sister. "Geez, Corinne."

My dad joined in with my brother's laughter. "Of course I'll take you, dear. Just don't talk with your mouth anymore." Dad's head turned in my direction. "Raya, this is your chance to spend quality time with your sister."

I made a face. "But you haven't spent time with her. Don't you think that _you_ should spend quality time with her?" I had been given the responsibility of watching my little sister for my whole summer vacation which didn't please me. Oliver didn't even have to do anything over the summer and that pissed me off. Why couldn't we split up the job of watching Corinne? Why did I have to get stuck with her all summer long while Oliver got to party and get drunk? It's not that I wanted to party—I wanted to hang out with my friends—but it wasn't fair that I was stuck with her. When I tried to talk about it to my mom she just said that she knew for a fact that Corinne would rather spend her day with me rather than my brother. I wasn't too sure about that, especially since my sister had waged war on me with shoes. But I didn't argue with my mom; I just went with what she said.

Dad had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You have a point, but if I spend time with Corinne all this week, then you and Oliver are both coming with me and Corinne. If I take one of you then I have to take the rest of you."

"What? No! I have a life you know." Oliver protested and he dropped his fork that he was about stick in mouth.

"Ugh. Really?" I rather liked the idea of just staying home than spending all week bonding with my family. "How about you just take Corinne? She would want to do different activities than us. And you know she doesn't cooperate when things don't go her way."

"You guys, really, be mature about this." I glanced over at my mom who was shaking her head.

"I can do anything you guys like!" Corinne piped up and straightened up in her chair. "I'm a big girl!"

"Sure you can little sister. You can't do everything that we do." Oliver sighed and took a sip of water, and then his eyes moved back and forth between our parents. I narrowed my eyes at my brother and kicked him under the table; I knew exactly what my brother was talking about and I didn't like it. Oliver choked on his water and jumped in his chair, managing to get the water down his throat.

"Oliver? Is everything okay?" Mom asked Oliver, her forehead creased with worry.

He cleared his throat, pressed his fist against his mouth and coughed. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. The water just went down the wrong pipe." Oliver coughed again but this time he turned his head to the side so that I caught a glimpse of his dark eyes that held a silent threat.

"I think the problem was that you drank down the water too fast." Dad dabbed the sides of his mouth with a napkin.

"I'll try not to drink down too fast next time." He mumbled and pushed his food around the plate with his fork.

"So, Raya, what's it going to be?" Dad asked me.

"I'll watch her." I grabbed a steamy carrot with my hand and munched on it. Corinne stuck her tongue out at me and I made the gesture back. "You're stuck with me."

"But, you're still going to take me to the ice cream shop, right, Dad?" Corinne folded her arms across her chest and stared intently at my dad with her blue eyes.

"Of course, Corinne, tomorrow I will spend quality time with you. We can get you some ice cream and we can go watch a movie, too. Raya, you get a day off tomorrow." Dad smiled at me and I couldn't but smile back.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Okay, so we got everything settled. Let's eat now." Mom waved her fork in the air and with that we all stayed silent and began to eat.

*************************

I pushed my plate away and leaned back in my chair. "I'm full."

"Me too." Corinne wiggled off her chair and stood beside it, and looked at the rest of us still sitting. "May I have a cookie?" She turned her pleading gaze on my mom.

"Did you eat your vegetables?" Mom eyed my sister's plate; there were a couple of carrots left. Corinne saw our mom looking at her plate and she grabbed the carrots, shoving them in her mouth.

"Yessshh." Corinne chewed vigorously and I stifled a laugh.

With an exasperated look on her face, mom shook her head and sighed. "Corinne, what did I tell you earlier?"

My little sister swallowed down her food and looked down at her feet in shame. "Not to talk with my mouth full." She whispered.

"Maria, just let her be for now. She'll learn in time. Besides look at our beautiful baby in her dress, let her have a cookie, dear." Dad told her before he ate the last of his salad.

"I picked out the dress by the way." I smiled and took a long drink of my glass of water.

Mom looked over at my dad and shook her head, clearly frustrated. "You give her anything she wants, but I'll look the other way this one time." I watched as mom smiled down at Corinne. "Go get a cookie; you know where they are at." Corinne jumped up and then shot off into the kitchen where I heard a chair being dragged across the tile floor.

"Well she's our little baby and she only lives once."

"You're going to let her think that she can get anything she wants." Mom pushed her chair back and stood up, then grabbed her plate and retreated to the kitchen.

Dad let out a low whistle and put his fork down on his plate. "Your mom's really something." Oliver coughed and my dad looked over at him. "Yes?"

"I guess dinner was so delicious that Raya forgot to tell you something." Oliver nudged me with his leg and I straightened up in my chair.

"Uh…what? I don't think I need to tell dad anything--." Oliver cut me off.

"Yes, you do. Don't you remember?" He put emphasis on the last word and he kicked me again. "Remember when Ally called you when dad was in the shower and asked if you could spend the night at her house tonight?" Oliver fake laughed and shook his head, then turned back to dad. "I can't believe she could forget something like that."

I stared stupidly at my brother and wondered where this lie was coming from. "Uh, I would never forget something like that." It was then that it hit me. My brother was still going to make me go to that party with him. The food I barely ate was churning inside my stomach and I was disgusted with my brother for still trying to go through with his plan. For once I wanted Oliver to stop thinking about himself and think about others. Right now I was just a pawn in his little game and I didn't like it, so I thought I would mix things up a little. "Oh, wait, now I remember. I can't believe I could forget something like that." I looked over at my dad and explained the fake phone call to him. "Ally called when you were taking a shower and asked if I could spend the night at her house. A bunch of my other friends are going and this is going to be like a big slumber party. But I'm not sure I want to go anymore."

Oliver let out startled cry and dad looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What? You just can't leave your friends like that. What kind of friend are you to just not show up?"

"I just don't feel like going, Oliver. It's not going to be the end of the world if I don't show up to one slumber party, there are going to be others throughout the summer." I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, moving my bangs out of my eyes with a flick of my fingers.

"But this is the slumber party that is going to kick off the summer." He argued.

"And, like I said there is going to be other slumber parties." I pointed out.

"You're letting down your friends by just being lazy. I'd be disappointed if you were my friend and you didn't come to my first slumber party of the summer." Oliver shook his head at me; his hair was falling down into his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver! Are you finally admitting that you're secretly a girl in disguise?" I gasped and Oliver scowled at me.

"Raya, I'm being serious; stop acting like everything's a joke." He huffed and kicked my chair, knowing that my dad wouldn't be able to see his action.

I glared at him. "Why do you care if I don't go to a sleep over or not? You're my brother and you are supposed to make my life miserable; you're not supposed to help me."

"I have a feeling that you guys aren't talking about a sleep over." Dad spoke and we both turned on him.

"Yeah we are, Dad!" We both said at the same time. Dad put up his hands in surrender and pushed his chair back, then got up and took his plate to the kitchen. Once I made sure my dad was out of earshot I turned to Oliver and his face was burning with anger; he clearly had something to say.

"What the hell is your problem?" He whispered with outrage.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Oliver pushed the hair out of his eyes and his dark brown eyes were burning.

"Hey, you listen to me: I don't answer to you."

"I know you don't, but remember you promised me that you would go with me. We're twins, we are supposed to be close and do things together." He shifted in his chair so that his knees were pointing at me.

My mouth pursed in thin line. "And why do you still need me to go with you? You're older than me and you act hard all the time so what scares you?"

He hesitated. "I really don't know, but for some reason whenever I'm with you I feel safe."

"Freaky!"

"Damnit, Raya, I'm being sincere."

"Oh, that's such a big word for you." I laughed, but then stopped when my brother didn't make comeback. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just told you!"

"Seriously, how do you feel safe with me? I'm not that strong."

Oliver snorted and laughed bitterly. "Oh, sure you aren't. Then how did you manage to break that one chick's nose?"

"She was a stick and she made me angry. Anger can surprise you."

"Mhm, sure. But you promised that you would come with me. And promises are promises." I watched as Oliver's jaw locked.

"Give me one good reason why I should still go to the party with you." I looked him straight in the eye.

"Because…" his face screwed up as if the words he were trying to say disgusted him. "Because I need you." He looked away to the side and fumbled with his fingers. I was shocked, my mouth dropped; I couldn't help but feel pity for him because I knew he didn't like admitting the fact that he needed someone. My brother was the type of person that always rejected people's offers of help; he was stubborn and always liked to do things by himself. But this time it was different and he was the one asking for help, which was a really big thing for him. How could I say no to him when he was asking for help?

"We aren't staying at the party, Oliver, remember that. We are just dropping off your little package and then we're leaving. Got that?" I hoped that my grave tone matched with my serious face.

His face brightened when he grinned. "Thanks, sis. I knew you would pull through for me." With his large hand he gave my knee a squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me one." I pushed his hand away. "So when are we going to go?"

Oliver pulled out his phone and checked the time. "It's 6:30 right now and the party starts at 8:00, so I say we should leave at 7:30." He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I really have to spend the night at Ally's house though, don't I?"

"Of course you do; that was the whole point of us brainstorming ideas in the bathroom."

"Then you're really going to go to Josh's, right?"

"Yes I am, Raya. Where else am I going to stay?" He rolled his eyes and I felt like smacking across the face.

"It's just a question. And you better not be lying to me. You have my trust in you so don't screw it up." I really hoped that he was telling me the truth and not just using me like all those other times.

Oliver had shifted in his chair and was sitting the way he was before; legs under the table and back leaning against the wood of the chair. His rolled to the side so that he was looking at me through accusing eyes. "I won't screw up this time. I promise." He lifted his hand in my direction and stuck his pinky out. "I pinky promise."

"Ahhh. You're so childish." I squeezed my pinky with his, and then pulled my hand away. I tugged down on the skirt I decided to wear for this occasion, it wasn't short or anything, but after awhile the material started to feel uncomfortable and I was thankful that I was only wearing it for a limited time. I put up my hair and added a cute little red bow on the right side of my head that matched with my blouse.

"Ha. Like you're not." Oliver stacked his plate on top of mine and stretched his legs out under the table.

"Well, not all the time." I listened as the sound of footsteps echoed through the house and my dad appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen, his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, hands glistening with water. "Hey, Dad, I was wondering if I could go to Ally's house tonight for the big sleepover." He moved over to the table, grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands, mumbling something under his breath to low for me to hear. When he didn't answer I tried again, "Dad!"

His head snapped up and he blinked, looking rather confused. "Huh?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could go to the sleep over tonight. May I?" I crossed my legs and accidentally bumped my knee against the wood of the table. "Ow." I rubbed my knee, waiting for him to answer. I noticed that Oliver's foot was tapping impatiently against the floor.

Dad shook his head as if clearing his head. "Oh, yeah that sleep over thing that you and Oliver were talking about." He put his hand under his chin. "You guys aren't going to sneak out anywhere, right?"

"No, Dad."

"No boys, right?"

"Dad," I sighed and shook my head. I felt bad for lying to my dad, but I kept telling myself that I wasn't really lying because I really was going to Ally's house. I was just keeping the part about the party a secret, so I wasn't really lying. "That's the whole point of a girls' night."

He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, go ahead. Oliver has to pick you up tomorrow though."

Oliver waved his hand to get my dad's attention. "I left my phone at Josh's, remember? I have to get it back. And once—if you guys let me go—I got there I was wondering if I could sleep over at his house instead of coming all the way back here. Does that sound like an okay plan?"

"What's up with you two leaving?" He came around to our side of the table and picked up the stacked plates.

"Tomorrow is my day off, 'member?" I said and flashed him a smile. "I really don't think Oliver has a reason—besides getting his phone back."

Oliver pushed back and rose out of the chair, stretching his arms above his head and grinned slyly. "That's right, Ray." I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply, despising my brother for calling me that nickname I didn't like.

Dad started to walk away toward the kitchen. "It's okay with me, but you have to ask your mother and she's not really in the ideal mood right now." He shook his head and made a face, one side of his lip pulled to the right. "Trust me; I would know."

Another pair of footsteps echoed as my mother rounded the corner and glared down at us; I shrank back in my chair. "Wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear that you guys want to leave and go to your friends' houses?" I nodded my head cautiously and I could see through my peripheral vision that Oliver was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, you aren't going!" She placed her hands on her hip. "Haven't you been watching the news lately? Those three girls are missing and one of them lived close to us." I watched as her head shook vigorously from side to side. "I'm not going to take any risks with you two."

"But—" I started, but she cut me off.

"No buts, Raya. I'm putting my foot down. Both you and Oliver are not going anywhere after dark." She came up to my dad's side and placed her hands firmly on a chair in front of her; I felt bad for the chair.

"Jeez, Mom, it's not like we are going to party or anything. We're just going to stay indoors with our friends." He shook his head at her. "It's like you don't trust us or anything."

She sighed and hung her head down. "It's not that, Oliver. I do trust you and your sister, but I don't want to lose you guys." I watched in slight fear as her grip on the chair tightened, he knuckles turning white. I wanted to say something, but I just let my brother do the talking because I knew if I said something it would come out the wrong way. Instead I clasped my hands together and stayed quiet.

Oliver pushed his chair in and leaned his body onto the wood, dark brown eyes filled with a silent determination. I already knew nothing was going to stop him from getting to that party. "Mom," he put so much strength in that word that my mother looked up and into Oliver's eyes. "You aren't going to lose us; we're just going to spend the night over at our friends' house. Nothing is going to go wrong. I'll make sure Raya gets to Ally's house safely." He gave her a look that said just trust me.

For extra support my dad came to our rescue. "Dear, let them go. They'll be safe, you know they will. It's just the news about the missing girls that has got you paranoid." My mom's gaze wandered over to me and I felt a long shiver run up my spine. My mom sighed and nodded, leaning against my dad for support as if she were too exhausted to hold herself up.

Her voice wavered and I wanted to reach out for her, but since I was on the other side of the table all I could do was just squirm in my chair. "Go ahead, then. Just be careful." With shock I noticed that her brown eyes were glistening with tears that were ready to be let loose. "Promise me you'll both be careful."

Unable to handle the uncomfortable situation I got up and moved over to my mom and wrapped my arms around her, feeling ready to cry myself. "I promise, Mom." Her arms tightened around me and she pulled me closer so that I could feel her lips on top of my head. The last time I embraced my mother like this was when a boy had called me stupid when I was about six years old. I closed my eyes and felt glad that I had my mom to talk to whenever things got rough. I let go of her and looked over my shoulder at Oliver who stayed where he was, hands shoved into his pockets.

"I promise, too."

Dad gave my shoulder a squeeze with his hand and I smiled softly. We didn't have to use words to say what we felt; my dad and I could just connect with a look of the eyes. I loved him so much that I couldn't even begin to describe in simple words. I longed to hug him, but my mother needed him right now so I just stood there. I knew he wanted me to be careful and I silently promised him that I would. With a slight nod of my head, acknowledging the silent promise, I knew he understood and he let his hand fall away back to his side.

"Go pack." My mom rubbed my hand against her cheek, eyes shut closed, as if she were trying to memorize the feel of my hand, like if it was the last time I was ever going to see her.

"I'll see you in ten minutes, Mom." I assured her and waited for her to let go of my hand. Once she let go I started for my room, a heavy weight pulling my heart down, with Oliver trailing after me.

***************************

Once I was in my room I yanked my backpack—which was lying by the bedpost-- by the straps and flung it down on my bed. I pulled out the drawers and flung a pair pajamas on the bed, quickly moving to the closet a bit hesitantly for I remember how Corinne hid in the dark space and started to fling shoes at me. Peering inside and making sure that my sister wasn't hiding I pulled it wide open and picked a purple shirt, removing it from its hanger. Tossing the shirt on my shoulder I ran back to my drawers and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans and the tossed the load onto the bed also. I grabbed my under garments and threw them with the pile of clothes on my bed. Unzipping my backpack I began to fold my clothes and shove them neatly inside. I zipped outside of my room to the bathroom and snatched my make up bag. Going back into my room I pulled out my phone charger and stuffed it inside the small pocket of my backpack, shoving my make up bag in too.

Even though I wasn't going to stay at the party for too long I knew I wasn't going to go in the clothes I was wearing now. Pulling off my skirt and shirt I threw them in the hamper that was located next to my bed. I rummaged through my drawers and picked out a pair of pants and yanked them on. I ran back to the closet and pulled off a green shirt from the hanger, and then pulled it over my head. Walking over to the full body mirror I examined myself. I looked closely at my light tan skin and brushed my hand through my wavy brown hair that went a little past my shoulders. I was a light complected Hispanic and took pride in the way my body had curves—even though sometimes I hated them. I was small—but not that small that I could fit into size 0 jeans; I fit in a size 5 because of my hips. I brushed my bangs that were parted to the right out of my eyes so that I could see my eyes; the color of my eyes was dark brown. I smiled at my reflection and fixed any little thing that my eye could see. Everything was fine.

Looking away from the mirror I walked over to my bed and slung my backpack over one shoulder, then I left my room and wasn't surprised when I saw Oliver waiting outside my door. The only thing he had on was his backpack that contained the beer he had to supply. I knew he wasn't taking any clothes, he never did.

"Let's go." Oliver beckoned me to follow him with a flick of his head. I followed without saying a word until we reached the living room. My mom and dad were lingering at the side of the door and they both looked up as soon as we arrived.

"Be good and behave." Mom said and smiled, but it seemed strained, as if she were forcing herself to smile for our sakes, which I think she was.

"We know, Mom. We've heard those words so many times it's embedded in our skulls." Oliver joked.

I kissed my dad and mom on the check and hugged them briefly. "This isn't our first time leaving home."

"But it is the first time you guys are leaving with a kidnapper on the loose. I must be insane for letting you guys go." Mom pressed her hand to her mouth.

"We'll be fine." Oliver assured her and kissed her forehead.

Corinne came running out of nowhere and was beaming. "Bye, guys!" She ran over to me and hugged my waist, pressing her head into my stomach.

"Bye, Corinne." I laughed and hugged her back, then let her go.

Dad was holding mom by the shoulders and he said, "They'll be okay." Mom nodded her head, but her eyebrows were knitted together as if she really didn't believe the words that my dad was telling her. "Don't mess up the car either. Treat her as if she is the most precious thing on the planet." He stared down Oliver.

Oliver was grinning from ear to ear. "I won't mess her up." We said goodbye one more time before my parents and sister went over to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV.

"You ready?" Oliver whispered and opened the door.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, looking up at my brother who was about two inches taller than me. I shrugged the backpack a couple times to keep the strap from slipping down my shoulder. I clutched the strap of my backpack tightly.

I watched him tip his head to the side and squint his eyes as if he were thinking about something really hard. He shook his head and grinned that infamous grin of his. "Nope, you don't." And then he pushed me out of the condo with one hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I walked down the corridor with my brother I couldn't help but let doubt cloud my mind. I still wasn't sure that I should be going to the party with that kidnapper on the loose—even if it was only for about five minutes. I gripped the strap tighter and began to chew at my lip nervously. I promised Oliver that I would help him through this minor setback, but now that we were actually going through with the plan my stomach started to churn round and round. My mind was filled with questions about the kidnapper. No one had found the bodies of the other two girls and Amber had barely gone missing yesterday. What if he killed them already? What if the kidnapper decided to stay in my district? What if no one ever found him and stopped him? I felt sick.

Instead of thinking about the party I focused on where I was at and where I was walking. I trailed after my brother like a new puppy trails after their owner. My brother and I balanced each other out; I offered my shoulder and sympathy while he offered his protection and wittiness. And as it always happened, somehow, in the end, my brother and I always stuck together no matter how much we fought. It was weird really. I could talk to him about anything sometimes and he would actually just sit there and listen to me rant on about my problem. I guess being a twin really did have its upsides; I wondered if twins were closer than most siblings. Oliver and I were definitely close even though we disagreed on different things and I was glad that I had him as my brother. I smiled to myself behind my brother's back and quickened my pace so that my arm was brushing against his. Oliver looked down at me and had this funny look on his face.

"What are doing?"

I shrugged. "I need protection."

"Whu?" Eyebrows knitted together. "I thought we established the fact that you are the protection."

I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm younger than you and you're my older brother. You are the one who is supposed to protect me." I pointed at myself.

"Are you thinking about that kidnapper, Ray?" He put his arm around me. "I won't let the wacked person take you. You're safe with me and I'm safe with you. We'll protect each other." Oliver shook me gently with his arm.

I was instantly comforted by his words, but there was still a small sliver of doubt that lingered in the back of my mind. I pushed it away and continued to walk down the corridor with Oliver's arm draped over my shoulders. I looked at the doors we passed along the way and let Oliver steer me all the way to the elevator.

I pressed the button that had the arrow going down and another button labeled 1. I scooted inside and leaned against the rails that they had. I crossed my arms and watched as Oliver entered and stood facing the doors of the elevator. The elevator jolted and started to move downward.

Living in a hotel was sort of like a paradise. The only things I really liked about it were the room service and the pool. The rest of the stuff was sort of boring.

I shuffled my feet and leaned my head back against the wall, waiting until we got down to the lobby. I found it appealing that we were on the 28th floor, but yet I hated being up so high because I had a fear of heights. The only reason I enjoyed being up so high was because of the view that we had. Every time I needed to think or clear my head I would go out on the balcony and just sit there, looking out at the city, letting time pass by.

I liked the fact that I lived in a hotel; I liked to see new people each day when I passed through the lobby. Every day there would be new people checking in to the hotel and there was something about them that always had my interest. Some would have funny haircuts, beautiful eyes, nice clothes, great smiles, or cool shoes. Little things like that always caught my eye for some reason; I guess I was just weird like that.

I loved to go down into the lobby each and every day to say hi to the employees that I knew. Sometimes, if I had time, I would sit and talk with them for about thirty minutes. I even knew some of the workers since I was a little kid. Oliver and I used to love running down the hallways playing tag. Some of the hotel workers would laugh and just go on with their work while others tried to join in our little game of fun. They were my friends while I was growing up.

The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened, but I found that I wasn't staring at the lobby. I looked at the screen on the top of the doors were it showed what floor we were on. We were on the 15th floor. A lady in her later thirties, early forties, pushed a laundry cart inside and Oliver moved out of her way, pressing himself against the rail. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a neat bun, lips pressed together tightly, green eyes dull, and there was a scar on the bottom of her lip. I recognized her instantly.

"Clara!" I helped her by pulling the cart in further.

"Thanks." Clara looked up and smiled at me. "Raya, it's nice to see you again." Oliver squeezed against the cart and stood beside me. "Oh, and Oliver, too! What a nice surprise."

Oliver waved in reply and let me do the talking. "How are you? How are the kids?"

She pushed a piece of hair that got loose back from her face. "I'm fine, everything's going great. Emma and James are doing well. How about you, Raya? How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Everything's alright." I peered in the laundry basket. There were just towels and bed sheets. "How's work going?"

Clara waved her hand in a passive motion. "Same old same old." I noticed that she had rings under her eyes and that she looked older than she should be.

"Are you tired?"

She rubbed her eyes and leaned against the cart. "A bit. I'm just worried about my children. Have you heard about that kidnapper?"

My body stiffened and I slowly nodded my head. I could see Oliver's hand clenching and unclenching. He was uncomfortable with the topic. "Yeah, I've heard about the kidnapper."

"That person is making me paranoid. I can't go anywhere without looking over my shoulder. I feel weird leaving my children alone with my niece. She's only eighteen."

"Well, I haven't heard of the kidnapper breaking into houses." I assured her. Oliver stayed silent and I felt pity for Clara. She had to work for thirteen hours and hardly ever got to spend time with her kids. I knew this because when I was little and both my parents were out I would go out into the halls to find Clara. She would vent to me when there were things bothering her and I would just listen, not sure what she was saying half the time, but I knew she just loved having me around anyway. I got to sit in the laundry cart while she pushed it all around the hotel, collecting the dirty towels. Clara helped me with my homework when there was no one else around. She was my bestfriend when I was little.

Clara seemed to relax at my words. "You're right. I'm just worrying too much."

"Well, don't you get off work in a half an hour?" I pushed to a lighter topic.

She nodded her head and then stared at me funny. "Where are you going?"

My pulse started to quicken and I had to tell myself to calm down. "I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house. Oliver is doing the same." My foot tapped against the ground and I stared at the screen; we were on floor 5. Almost there.

"You guys should just stay home; it's too dangerous out there."

Oliver spoke up. "It's not like we're going to do anything bad. All we are doing is just spending the night at our friend's house."

Clara grabbed hold of the cart and sighed. "I know. You two just have to be careful. I treat you two like my family and I would hate to see anything bad happen to you guys." The elevator came to a halt. I pushed against the cart while Clara pulled it out of the elevator. Oliver shuffled out and stopped, waiting for me to wrap up my conversation with Clara.

"We will be careful, Clara." I smiled at her. "Tell the kids I said hi. And don't worry; nothing is going to happen to them."

She smiled back. "I know nothing will happen. I just get paranoid." Clara started to push the cart away. "I will, Raya. Bye, Oliver. Be safe."

"Bye, Clara." Oliver waved and then started to move through the lobby. I waved goodbye before I followed after him. I glanced around the lobby, checking the new people that were checking in. There was a family cluttered around the check in desk. There were two little girls pulling at their parents' shirts, begging for something. I smiled. They reminded me of Corinne. The mom had soft looking brown hair and dark, pretty brown eyes. The dad had a funny haircut and I just stared at it until Oliver nudged me to get going.

Oliver cut straight through the lobby and pushed open the door; he held it open until I went through. He led the way to the side were the garage was. I entered the garage and searched through the rows of cars, trying to find our car. Oliver pressed a button and I heard the car beep and then I saw a flash of light.

"There!" I pointed to the gray Lexus that was squeezed between a blue Durango and a white truck. Oliver went over the car and let his hand slide over it until he came to the driver's door.

"She's so gorgeous." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Just unlock the door already."

Oliver sniffed. "You don't appreciate her beauty." He unlocked his door and then pressed that button that unlocked all the doors. I opened the door, threw my backpack in the backseat, and climbed inside, settling comfortably in the seat. Oliver sat down and sighed peacefully, gripping the steering wheel with two hands. His hair was covering his brown eyes and he looked the same as always, but I felt like there was something new about him. He was wearing a band t-shirt, but with the lighting in the car I couldn't see what band it was today. He had a clean shaven face and he was wearing his skinny jeans as always. I leaned in closer to get a good look at my brother's arms. They looked slightly larger. Was he getting muscles? I poked at his arm.

"Hey, watch it." Oliver pulled his arm away.

"You have muscles now?" I kept staring at his arm.

Oliver flipped his hair. "I've been lifting weights at Josh's house. Do they look good?" He let go of the steering wheel and admired his arms.

I shrugged. "They look okay."

"They're my new chick magnets." He patted his arm.

"Ew. Start the car already." I felt uneasy with my dad letting Oliver drive the car. My brother just barely got his license and I wasn't sure what to expect from him. Oliver was reckless and I hoped that it wouldn't affect his driving. "And drive safely."

Oliver shut his door and turned the key so that the car roared to life. "Don't you trust me?" He laughed and put the car in reverse.

"Not really." I fiddled with the radio while Oliver checked for cars and backed out of the parking space. He stopped and put the car in drive and glided with ease out of the garage. "Hm. You haven't killed us. Yet."

"Whatever, Ray. I know how to drive. Shouldn't you call up Ally?" He was focused on the road.

My hand went instantly to my pocket and I pulled out my phone. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Hello? Raya?"

"Hey, Ally. How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Great. What are you doing tonight?" My hand clenched into a ball.

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go over to your house and spend the night."

I heard Ally gasp excitedly. "That would be so cool. My parents went out of town for a couple of day so I don't see why not. My parents say I couldn't leave the house, but they never said anything about not letting friends come over. So come on over." I grinned

"Cool. I'll see you in a while."

"This is going to be so awesome. 'Kay, Raya! Bye."

I hit end and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"What did she say?" Oliver turned a corner and slowed down, waiting behind cars.

"I can go over." I looked out the window and watched as we passed people walked down the sidewalk. All the lights were shining brightly and we passed neon flashing signs. I settled against the window; I loved the city a night.

"Alright. I know Josh's parents will let me stay the night. They love me."

"Yeah, sure they do."

A smirk spread on his face. "Put on some music. The drive is going to be somewhat long and I don't want to hear you yapping throughout the whole drive."

**************************

We drove through the city for about 45 minutes until we came up to a house were there were about a dozen cars parked in front.

"Great." I glared out and folded my arms across my chest. "I bet you that's not it; there's bound to be about thirty to forty more people." I unbuckled myself and just waited for Oliver to park. "Remember, Olly, we aren't staying long. Five to ten minutes top."

"Mhm." He drove the car into the side where the alley was and then turned off the ignition so that I couldn't see farther into the alley. "Okay, so are you ready?"

"No." I placed my hand on the handle. "Whose party is it anyway?"

Oliver looked away and didn't answer me. My stomach twisted and I turned to him. "Oliver. Tell me." I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow. Jeez, I'll tell you but you're not going to be too happy with my answer." He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. "It's Craig's." My jaw locked and I wanted to punch my brother in the face. My hands balled into fists. "Whoa, whoa." He opened his door and jumped out of the car. I put my face in my hands and took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I wanted to kill my brother, but I had to contain myself.

After a couple of minutes I opened the door and stepped out. Oliver was standing on his side of the car staring at me. "Why?"

He looked down, avoiding eye contact with me. "Why what?"

I raised my hand and was about to slam it down on the car but I thought twice about it. Instead I pressed on hand against my mouth and began to pace back and forth. "Don't act stupid, Oliver. You know what I mean! Why didn't you tell me that this was my ex-boyfriend's party?"

"Because…" He hesitated and trailed off, but then continued. "Because if I told you it was Craig's party then you wouldn't have came with me."

I stopped pacing and shook my head, my brown hair smacking me in the face. I threw my hands in the air. "You're damn right I wouldn't have come." I opened the passenger door and grabbed my backpack out of the backseat. "Speaking of which, I'm leaving." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started out the alley, turning the corner.

I heard footsteps pounding on the ground after me. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

I didn't turn back to answer him; I just kept moving. "I'm going to Ally's." There weren't much people walking about and I was trying to block out the sound all around. The only thing I couldn't block out was the music thumping from the house.

"You're insane! Ally's house is about 30 minutes away! That kidnapper is still out there and you are that stupid to go out by yourself?" Oliver caught up to me. "I thought you were smarter than that." He grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

I jerked my arm away and faced him unwillingly. "I'm smart." I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. People were giggling wildly and uncontrollably from the house; I bit my lower lip and pointed at the house. "Why do you keep things away from me when you know I'm going to find out anyway?" I laughed mirthlessly. "You need to think your plans through."

Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know. Why you over exaggerating about this? We were only going to stay for about five minutes."

I opened my eyes. "Because you hid the truth from me! You know I hate Craig." I pinned my arms against my sides. Oliver was unbelievable.

"I know, but you never did tell me why you hated him—"

"It doesn't matter!" I quickly cut him off and looked away.

Oliver's right eyebrow went up. "It looks like there's something you aren't telling me."

I repeated myself. "It doesn't matter." I turned around and started back toward the car. "I'm not going to be a pawn in your game. From now on it's going to be you tell me the truth or you do things by yourself. I won't let you use me again."

I listened as he stomped after me. "I didn't use you, dummy. I really need you here with me; I can't do this by myself. If something gets out of hand, then I know I'll be alright because I have you by my side."

"Don't get all mushy on me." I stopped and waited until he was by my side once again. "You better hurry and drop off that crap; I don't want to run into Craig." I felt so stupid for forgiving him so fast, but I knew it was better now than later. "I guess that rules out me staying in the car." Oliver gave me that look that meant 'duh'. Oliver hugged me from the side awkwardly and then zipped off to the car. I trailed after him slowly. I opened the passenger door and stood there, debating whether I should leave my backpack. I decided I would keep my backpack in case I would need to use it as a weapon. Better safe than sorry.

"Okay, let's hurry up." Oliver locked the doors and left me by myself in the alley. I slammed the door and turned my head when I heard the sound of something large banging against the ground. The sound of trashcans falling over followed after the loud noise. I jumped and stood frozen. Was there somebody already drunk out there? I took a step forward and tried to get a better look into the darkness. All I could see were trashcans piled up against the wall; there was nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe the noise was made from a couple of blocks away.

I grabbed the straps of my backpack and squeezed tight. Turning around I was about to leave when I heard a low, clear, and dark voice.

"Come." Shivers ran non-stop up and down my back, my heart pounded madly inside my rib cage and I tried to catch my breath. _Don't look around. Keep moving. It's probably just some drug addict trying to get you to give him money. _But something else told me that it wasn't a drug addict at all; my sense was telling me that this person was dangerous.

What if it was the kidnapper? My eyes widened and I wanted to call out for Oliver, but my voice was lost. I didn't want to turn around because I feared what I might see.

The voice came again. "Come to me." It sounded closer and I hoped that somebody would walk by and save me. Just a couple of minutes ago I saw people walking by. Where were they now? I wanted to cry out in frustration. The only thing I could see was light streaming out from a lamppost across the street; the only thing I could hear was the music playing loudly next door. No one could hear me or see me if I screamed out. I was losing hope.

"Don't be afraid." The sound rang in my ears like a bell and this time I could feel the cool breathing down my spine. _I don't want to die now. _My body began to tremble with fear and I thought of my brother, my sister, my parents. I wished I could tell them I loved them so much.

"I don't want to die." I whispered.

"Oh, I won't hurt you; I just want to help you." My feet were still frozen in place, unmoving, but I wanted to turn and fight myself out of the situation, but seeing as I couldn't I closed my eyes and waited for the stranger's next move. I felt brave now. If he was going to take me I wasn't going to go down without a fight. _He probably thinks I'm giving in easily to him. Hmp. I'll show him I'm not easy. _Though if he were to just kill me right now then I'd make sure I'd scratch him so the police would collect his skin from under my fingernails. I would make sure this scumbag went down either way.

"Raya!" My head snapped up, eyes opened and I found myself staring at my brother. I spun around and saw nothing behind me; everything was just dark and scary. I wrapped my arms around Oliver and was about to cry in relief. I was still alive, but where was that stranger? How did he get away so fast? I tried not to let these questions crowd my mind and instead buried my head into Oliver's shoulder. "Hey, why are you hugging me? A couple of minutes ago you were angry. I swear you're bipolar." I could have cared less about what Oliver called me. I was just happy that I was alive.

More importantly I wanted to be around people. I didn't want to be just alone with my brother in the alley where the stranger once was. This place didn't feel right and it didn't feel safe. What if he came back? I didn't want to be here if that happened. "Let's go to the party. Hurry." I pushed Oliver out of the alley hurriedly.

When I turned back to make sure the unknown person wasn't around, at the far end of the alley, I could see that there were two pair of yellow, glowing eyes, staring directly at me.

************************

Oliver knocked on the door of Craig's house. I still felt weird that I was standing on the doorstep of my ex. But I would rather be at a party filled with drunken people than in an alley with a deranged person. I shivered at the memory and pushed it aside. I didn't want to think about it. I would be at Ally's house in less than an hour and I would feel safe there, and deep inside I couldn't help but note that my mom was right for thinking her insane for leaving the house. Going home didn't sound too bad of an idea, but I knew that my brother would get pissed at me for wanting to go home and ruin our plan, but I didn't feel safe anymore; I felt vulnerable.

I couldn't tell Oliver why I wanted to go home because he would just worry about and I didn't want that. I would just keep that little incident to myself. No one needed to worry over me.

The door opened and a figure steeped into the doorway, the light was silhouetted against him, showing his large arms and large build. "Heeyy . It's Oliver!" The person said, words slightly slurred. The guy turned his head and shouted, "Guys, Oliver came through and brought the supplies. Good job, Oliver, we were running low on supplies." He turned his attention back to us and looked at me. "And you brought something I can play with. How generous."

I stepped forward, anger surging through me, but Oliver stopped me with a hand."You remember my sister, Raya, don't you, Tom?" Oliver knew that I was ready to blow, but he wasn't going to allow me to blow my top.

Tom nodded and burped. "Oh, yeah I forgot you're a twin." He chuckled. "Good thing she doesn't look like you because that would totally turn me off." I wanted to slap him for being such an idiot and I couldn't understand why my brother was friends with these losers. Tom shuffled out of the way as Oliver and I stepped through the entryway.

There were people crowded everywhere; they were in the hallway, on the stairs, staggering toward another room. The guys were talking amongst themselves, laughing loudly and betting each so much money on a silly game where a guy tried to get a girl in less than a half an hour. I rolled my eyes. Guys were such pigs sometimes and I always had to remind myself that not all men were conceited jerks.

Girls were madly flirting with guys by swishing their hips and pouting their lips, touching their fingers to their arms lightly enough to make a guy's body tingle with pleasure. Or they were already lip-locking with a guy, pushing themselves against them and pulling at his hair in a mad desire. I shook my head and was glad that I had given up on partying. Later in the morning those girls wouldn't even remember who they slept with or what they did.

Oliver went up some stairs, following after Tom, and I had no choice but to follow after the two of them. I let my hand slide on the rail until we got to the top.

The house was only two stories, but very large, and the inside walls were painted a brilliant, stainless white. There were two hallways, one leading to the left and the other to the right; we went down the right. There weren't many decorations on the wall, which made it bland, except for a few pictures here and there, and a little brown table with a vase a flowers all colors: blue, orange, pink, yellow, and white; the colors brought life to the house. A large, square mirror inhabited the space next to the door at the end of the hallway—there were four doors, two on each sides of the wall. Tom opened the first door on the left and held it open until Oliver and I went in.

The room smelled funny—it was the combination of smoke and sickly sweet smell—and it was dimly lit; it grew darker when Tom shut the door and scooted inside. I moved closer to Oliver, unsure of what to except. After the little incident in the alley I was going to be more alert to my surroundings.

"Ah, Tom, who do we have here?" I searched for the face of the voice and found a figure lying down on a couch in the center of the room. A couple of other people were spread throughout the room, beer bottles and cigarettes in hand, their heads were turned toward us but I couldn't get good look at their faces.

Tom moved closer to the person sprawled out on the couch. "It's Oliver and his sister...um…" He looked back at me and Oliver questioningly. I couldn't believe he forgot my name already. Well, he was drunk, but then if he was sober he'd probably dumb anyway.

"Raya." The person said a bit mockingly. I stiffened and moved my head so that I was looking at him. How did he know my name? A chilling realization struck me and I desperately wanted to leave the room. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, yeah that." Tom beckoned Oliver forward. "Oliver brought the supplies."

The person straightened up and leaned forward, now interested. "Bring them here, Oliver." My brother cast me an uneasy glance and then gave up his backpack over to the person I hated.

"Here, Craig." Craig went through his backpack and pulled out bottles. "Sweet. I'm going to keep these precious babies up here with us. Thanks, Oliver." He nodded his head and craned his head to stare at me. "You think you're too good to say hi to me?"

I laughed bitterly. My stupid ex-boyfriend. How did I even come to date him? I curled my fingers into my palm and remembered that cold winter day. I was waiting for Oliver to come out of school so he could drive me home, but I ended up waiting thirty minutes for hi and still didn't show. I just sat on the benches that were in front of the school and just stared out into traffic until I heard someone sit down next to me. Craig talked to me for a long time, the air started to turn cold and I didn't bring a jacket that day so I was shivering. He offered me his jacket and modestly I took it. It was that time that Oliver came around and picked me up. I didn't listen to his excuse for why he was late; I was just drowning myself in the smell of Craig's jacket. After that Craig started to wait after school with me and we talked, getting to know each other. A few weeks later he asked me out and we dated.

I fell for him and everything went well for awhile, but then after a couple of weeks he started to show his true colors and I dumped him. He wanted something from me that was personal but I wasn't going to give him anything personal so that he could feel good. He could get another girl to give it to him; I wasn't going to offer.

My bangs slide in my face and I held them back. "Hey, Craig." There were a few snickers and I rolled my eyes.

He patted the seat next to him. "You wanna come sit?" Even though I couldn't see his face clearly I knew there was a haughty smirk on his face. Craig tossed Oliver his backpack back.

"We actually gotta get going--" Oliver caught his backpack and held it by one hand.

I held up my hand to Oliver who had come back to my side. He didn't need to answer for me; I could do it myself. "No, I don't want to sit down." There were whispers going on and I only caught certain words like 'he has… a girlfriend…'. "Besides, I have plans somewhere else so I have to get going."

"Aw I'm pretty sure whoever you are meeting can wait. I mean come on, how can they be more important than me?" Craig stood up and came over to me.

I scoffed. He was so arrogant. "They can't wait actually. She is more important than you because she is my friend, unlike you. Tell me, what do you think you are to me?" I took a step forward. If he wanted to play a game I would play too, but I would make sure I came out on top.

He stopped just inches away from my face. "Your future boyfriend." I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I tried hard not to flinch. I wasn't going to show weakness.

"You already had that chance." I pointed out.

Craig pushed himself closer. "Can't I have a second chance?" His hand pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I grimaced. He really was pushing it.

I pulled away out of reach. "Nope." I nudged Oliver. "Let's go." I headed for the door, but surprisingly Craig moved with speed past me and blocked the front of the door.

"Your brother can leave, but you can't." He pointed to Oliver and told Tom to take him out. Tom was a huge football player and I knew my brother couldn't fight him or else he would be seriously damaged.

"Go, Oliver. I'll be out in a minute." I promised and smiled encouragingly.

Oliver's eyebrows knit together but let himself be pushed out of the door and into the hallway with Tom. Craig looked at the other guys in the room. "Get out." With groans and moans the guys go to their feet and exited out of the door.

One guy stopped and whispered to Craig. "What about Sadie?"

"I'll deal with that later. Right now give me my privacy." He gave the guy a little push in the direction of the door. After everybody left and it was just me and Craig he looked me up and down, then went and sat down on the couch. "You still haven't changed."

"Yeah, Craig, I haven't changed. What do you want?" I ached to leave and go to Oliver, but I knew I couldn't. I would just have to get through this torture.

Craig put on an innocent smile. "Oh, I just want to catch up with you." He beckoned me with his finger. "Come here." My jaw locked. There were those words again; those very words that were whispered down my spine in the alley.

I exhaled deeply. "I don't want to sit, Craig."

"Well, if I tell you to sit, then you sit." His eyes darkened and I looked him over. Craig was the kind of guy that made heads turn. He had a gorgeous smile and sparkling green eyes that glittered emerald in the sun. He had soft, curly, blonde hair—his hair wasn't frizzy curly, it was more of loose curly-- and his skin was slightly tanned from the sun. He didn't wear skinny jeans like my brother, but wore straight-legged jeans. I had to admit, Craig looked great, and it was hard to remember the fact that he was a jerk, but his great looks still couldn't cover up his ugly personality.

I stood my ground, anger boiling up inside. "And if I tell you I don't want to sit, then I don't want to sit."

He stayed calm, which surprised me. "Whatever you want, Raya. But if you get tired of standing up, know that there is a seat next to me." He leaned back in the couch. "It's hard for me to admit, but you look so much better than Sadie."

"I'll keep that in mind." My eyes narrowed. "Who's Sadie? That name sounds so familiar. I heard that guy mention her to you. Is she your new pet?"

He laughed. "Sadie is not my pet. She's my girlfriend. And yeah you should remember her because you broke her nose at a party last year. She got a nose job though; it looks nice. I didn't know you could hit that hard."

"Oh, that girl." I was surprised that I forgot her name. I wasn't shocked, but I pretended to be, just so I could watch his reaction. "Same thing, Craig. Wow. You have a girlfriend already? I wonder how long this relationship is going to last. Wait—you just put down your own girlfriend by saying that I'm better looking than her. You really are cruel."

"It probably won't last long. She's just for show." He shrugged. "I'm not mean I just tell the truth. You are prettier than Sadie."

"Well you should be loyal to your girlfriend."

"It's not going to last long, so why should I? You were the only girl who I was loyal to, and you dumped me. You left my brokenhearted." He frowned.

I waved my hand as if shooing away annoying bugs. "Don't give me that crap. You know why I dumped you." I stepped forward.

Craig stood up and smiled down at me. "Speaking of which we need to finish what we started." He pulled me by the arms and pressed his body against mine and slipped off my backpack off my shoulders so that it dropped on the floor with a thud.

I tried to pull away. "We didn't start anything!" I tried kicking, but he spun me around so that my back was to the couch and pushed all of his weight onto me so that we fell on the couch. He pressed his lips against mine greedily and began to push his hands under my top. I writhed under him, trying to get away, but he was just too heavy I couldn't move.

He pushed himself up and grinned as he looked at me. "Don't fight it." His chest was heaving and he pulled off his shirt. I grunted and swung out at him and hit him hard in the chest. "Ow. You actually hit pretty hard for a girl. Feisty. That's what I always liked about you."Craig leans back toward me and tugged at my shirt but I tucked my elbows in to keep him from pulling it off.

"You…pervert." I huffed, and tried to kick up and hit him in the crotch.

"Raya, I know you still like me. Don't deny your heart what it really wants." He gave up on me and sat back, putting his weight on my legs to prevent me from kicking.

I stopped fighting and looked at him. "You're right, Craig, I never stopped liking you." I pouted my lips. "Come here."

Craig leaned down and whispered, "I knew it." And then he kissed more gently now that I wasn't fighting. I kissed back and ran my hand through his soft curly hair. I pushed my hands against his chest and moved him backward so that he was inches up above my body. I smiled angelically and winked, and then I balled my hand into a fist and swung and smiled when I felt my fist connect with his jaw.

Craig stumbled off of me and fell off the couch, caught off guard by my change in moods and he groaned in slight pain. I scrambled up to my feet and grabbed my backpack and swung it on my back. "You pig. That's why I broke up with you." I didn't stay to hear him comment back; I just ran out the door and grabbed Oliver's hand. "Let's go."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Ally is still going to be there." He let me pull him.

My mind was working fast. It wouldn't be long until Craig got up. I turned back to Tom. Tom was like Craig's bodyguard so I needed to get him as far away from Craig as possible. "Craig told me to tell you that he wanted to be left alone for at least an hour. He said to go downstairs and just get drunk." I beckoned Tom and he trailed after us, eager to start drinking again; it was clear to see that he followed orders from anybody.

Once I got down to the bottom of the stairs I pulled my brother to the door, but he stopped and I was jerked back. "What? We need to leave now."

Oliver dropped my hand and examined me. "Why are your lips red? They look like they got sucked by a vacuum. Did Craig kiss you? Or did you kiss him? I'm not moving until you tell me." I watched as his protectiveness started to kick in.

I glanced helplessly at the top of the stairs and then back to Oliver. "He forced himself on me. He tried to rape me and the only way I got out was by kissing him. I had to play along." I watched as Oliver's face contorted into fury. "I punched him in the jaw. I took care of him. Now we have to leave." I tugged at his hand and tried to pull him in the direction of the door. "Come on!"

He just looked at me. "Is that why you hate him? Has he tried to do this before?" When I didn't answer his face turned red and he looked like he was about to blow. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him; I swear I am."

"No." I shook my head; tears were starting to well up in my eyes as I just realized what almost happened. I stopped, and I was having trouble breathing and I placed one hand over forehead. I almost got raped. _Breath_. This wasn't the first time he tried that. I got out of it last time, but I think I was just lucky that time. Still, I managed to get out of his grip and escape both times. That had to mean something. I threw back my head and blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears. "You don't need to kill him. Let's go!" I snapped.

"How come you never told me? That's why I am here, Raya; I'm here to protect you." He grabbed my arm.

"I didn't need you worrying about me. See how I handled it? Everything went smoothly. I can take care of myself."

His hair went flying side to side as he shook his head. "He's much stronger than you and who knows what he would of done with you after he…r-r-" Oliver seemed to have trouble saying the word and gave up after a couple tries. "You know what I mean." He whispered. "You're not as strong as you think you may be. There are always times when you need somebody to rely on."

I looked away and down at my fingers. "I get it. I'm not as strong as I think. Lesson learned." I didn't look up as I spoke to him; I just tangled my fingers together. I heard him mumble something about life wasn't to be played with but I didn't say anything in response; I ignored it. He should be telling himself not to play around with his life, but I knew I would only anger him if I said something. "But we need to get going."

Oliver closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of oxygen. "You're right." He shook his head and his face began to drain back to its normal color. "Okay, let's leave."

"Oliver!" We both jumped at the sound of the voice and turned. A guy was squeezing out of a crowd of people who were dancing to the loud music and taking long swigs of whatever was in their cups.

"Carl! You came after all?" Oliver didn't move toward his friend, but his eyes grew large and a hint of a smile tugged at the sides of his lip. "I thought you said you were going to go out of town?"

Carl had semi-long, wavy, black hair that went up to his ear and had light brown eyes. He was thin and had pale skin, and his mouth was pulled in a grin. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was okay looking. "Well, I'm here aren't I?" He nodded. "My parents made last minute changes. They want to go out of town next week."

Oliver smiled. "That's cool. Well, I have to get going. I need to drop off my sister at her friend's house and then I'm heading over to Josh's house." My brother looked at the top of the stairs and I followed his gaze.

Carl seemed to notice me for the first time. "Oh, hey, is it Raya?" When I nodded he smiled, then turned to Oliver. "What? You can't leave yet. The party is barely starting. Besides I met these girls and I told them about you. They want to meet you. Come, I'll introduce you to them."

"Really? Are they hot?" I stared at Oliver in disbelief. Why was he bothering about girls when he knew we had to get going?

"There's more to a girl than just her looks, Oliver." I scolded. He knew better, yet he only cared about the beauty.

Carl and Oliver both ignored my comment. "Yeah, they are total babes."

Oliver looked at me and then at Carl. I already knew his decision, but it still got me pissed. Why couldn't he think about me and how I was feeling? Why did he always drop me just to go hook up with some girl he didn't even know? What was wrong with my brother? "You just go to the car and wait for me there. I don't want you staying in here; it's too dangerous. I'll be out in about five to seven minutes." Oliver nudged Carl. "Show me the girls."

I opened my mouth to protest and tell my brother to stop and think about the risk he was taking by just staying inside the house for a couple of minutes longer, but he was gone in less than ten seconds and I was left by myself. I was surrounded by drunk people and I was in a major danger zone. But I still wasn't going to go outside. What if that person was still out there waiting for me to return? I bit my lip and tapped my foot rapidly. I wasn't going outside by myself. I would stay inside until Oliver was done flirting with girls. But who knew how long that would take? I was taking a dangerous risk myself by just staying inside my ex's house.

My throat was dry and I wanted to find something to drink. I looked around at people who were holding red cups in their hands. No doubt it was beer. I bit the inside of my cheek. That was probably all they had at this damn party.

Feeling for the strap of my backpack I felt slightly comforted. I didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb by just standing here and looking like an idiot. I glanced into the next room where people were drinking and talking loudly. No dancing. The place seemed more appealing than walking into a room where all people wanted to do was grind on you.

I got half way across to the room when I heard that same voice that sent chills down my spine. "Hey, you." I slowed down to a halt and looked over my shoulder. This guy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, one hand placed on the railing of the stairs, the other hand he used to run through his hair that was short on the side, long and messy in the front. His eyes were a soft, light green that made me catch my breath. He was slightly built, with broad shoulders and a nice slim body. He wore a white t-shirt and he held himself like he owned the place but he had this angelic smile on his face that made me lose track of my thoughts.

"Do I know you?" I asked. If this guy wanted to try anything funny I was ready to beat the crap out of him. He looked strong, but that didn't mean I couldn't get a few swings in. Besides, guys and beers at parties turned out to be a deadly combination. I was ready to straighten any one who got out of hand with me.

He grinned; his green eyes seemed to brighten as he strode over to me. "Nope. But I want to know you." His voice still made goose bumps crawl up my arms, but I was preoccupied by looking into his eyes. He was good looking.

I shook my head. "If you want to get to know me I have to know your name. Why would I talk to someone if I don't know their name? That's pretty stupid." I folded my arms and examined him again while I waited for his answer.

"Why do you need to know my name? I could lie to you and tell you my name is John and you would never know." He laughed and bent down so that his mouth was right next to my ear. It was the same exact cool breath that I felt earlier in the alley. Was he the one that was out there? "My name is Landon." I could hear as he inhaled and sighed happily. "You smell so good. I could just eat you." I just stared at him as he pulled back. "Now you tell me your name."

This guy may have been hot but he was starting to come off as a creep. Was I supposed to take the thing he said as a compliment? Well, if it did it was some freaky comment. I backed up and turned away. "I don't talk to people I hardly know."

I felt his strong hand grab my arm with force and turn me around. "Hey, sorry about the comment. I just thought you smelled great. What type of perfume are you wearing?"

I looked down at where he was gripping my arm. "I'm not wearing any perfume."

Landon let go of my arm and smiled sheepishly. "Well you smell good just by yourself." His lips pulled back in a smile and it made me more uneasy. "What's your name?" He prompted.

I turned my head from left to right, checking to see if anybody was taking notice. "Raya."

"What an unusual name. I've never heard it before." His black hair gleamed in the light. "Raya." He said the name more to himself than to me directly.

"Um. It was nice to meet you. I have to go find my brother. We're late for something, so I don't know if I'll see you again so goodbye." I moved backward.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we'll see a lot more of each other." He said those words with a hint of amusement and a lot of confidence. He reached forward and brought his lips to my hand and kissed it. Blood filled my cheeks and an unpleasant feeling churned my stomach. "Goodbye, Raya. Until next time you beauty." He winked and let go of my hand, then went out the front door quickly and noiselessly so that the door didn't make a sound as it was opened and shut.

I was attracted to Landon in a physical way, but kind of disgusted by his emotional state. It was sort of cute when he kissed my hand. I touched my fingers to the back of my hand, drawing an outline of where his lips were. My cheeks instantly burned up by the memory. He was so unusual, but he seemed sweet. He didn't actually want to hurt me; he just wanted to get to know me.

I regretted not giving Landon a chance. I shouldn't have lied to him. I gave my hand a quick shake as if I could just throw of his kiss. I might as well forget about him since I probably wasn't going to see him again. But what were those words he said? _Oh, I'm pretty sure we'll see a lot more of each other. _I shivered. They sounded ominous, foreboding almost. What did he mean? He didn't know one thing about me, so how could he possibly know that we were going to see each other?

With one hand I pushed my bangs out of the way and shook my head sighing. This night seemed to last forever. And all the events seemed surreal; everything was like a dream and I felt like I was just the target of the dream—a very bad one.

"Hey!" I screamed inwardly. What now? Who else could I possibly know here—or not know? I inclined my head to the left to where the voice was coming from and saw this blond chick coming down, unsteadily, from the dark hallway. The girl was small and had a straight nose, bright blue eyes and straight hair. By just a glance I could tell she was one of those chicks that wore nothing but designer clothes. And by her expression she seemed annoyed. I recognized her. Why? Why did today have to be one of the worst days of my summer? Why did it have to start off this way?

"What? Excuse me, but I didn't come here to start trouble, okay? My brother came here to drop off some stuff and as soon as he gets back we are leaving." I stood up to my full height which was 5'5".

"Well, I think you already started trouble by just coming here." She lifted her chin, her eyes were glazed and she glared at me. Great I was dealing with a drunk person. I was about two inches taller than her and she didn't scare me at all.

"Sadie, what is your damn problem? Why do you always want to twist something into your own personal use?"

Sadie's mouth opened. "You were the one who blew up and broke my nose!"

I fired back. "Who's the one who threw beer in my face? Besides that was a year ago."

She closed her mouth and flipped her hair. "Well…that's because…"

"It's because you were jealous that Craig was going out with me. Well you got the jerk now, so what more do you want?" I fiddled with my bracelet on my left wrist. I had enough of drama for one night and now she was trying to start crap with me? I gritted my teeth. Drama loved to cause me pain.

Her face was blank and she looked around. What did she want? Did she think someone was going to come to her rescue? "Someone told me that you and he hooked up, which means he cheated on me!" Sadie's blue eyes filled with anguish.

I was taken aback. "Where did you hear that from?" I remembered the guy who asked Craig about Sadie and was shocked when Craig told him that he would take care of her later.

"Somebody." She sniffed. "Is it true? Oh, why am I even asking you?"

I shook my head. "That is not true! Whoever told you that crap doesn't know anything they are talking about."

"I trust that person! You don't know anything about them." Sadie replied indignantly.

This girl was really starting to wear my patience thin. "You're right, Sadie, I don't know them. I do know, though, that they don't have their facts straight. Why would I want to hook up with Craig?"

"To make me jealous!" Sadie threw her arms up in the air.

"I wouldn't stoop that low to your level. I'm not like that." I said sourly.

Turning my head I checked to see if anybody noticed our little quarrel. Everyone was too drunk or too busy flirting and dancing to notice us.

Sadie scoffed and placed her hands on her hip. She lurched forward unexpectedly as if she were going to throw up. "Sure you wouldn't."

This girl really needed help. I bet she didn't even understand half the words she was telling me. I offered my hand to her. Just because she was being a jerk didn't mean I had to be on too. I felt bad for her. She probably didn't even know who Craig really was. "Let me help you."

Sadie looked up at me while her hands clutched her stomach. Her shoulder jerked away from as I reached out for her. "Get away from mees." Her words were slightly slurred."Youu juzt want to hurt me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm offering to help you because I want to hurt you." I walked forward. "You're just drunk and you don't know what you're saying. Here, let me help you to a couch or something so you can rest."

Her blond hair whipped against her face as she shook her head. "I can help myself." She stood up and began to walk into the room where people were just drinking and talking. "I-I-I'm going out the alley to get fresh air; it's all stuffy in hereee."

Just that word sent the alarm bell ringing. "What? No, you can't go out there! It's too dangerous." I hurried in front of her and blocked her way.

"Get outta my way." She pushed weakly against me.

I pushed her back and frowned. "I'm not going to let you get hurt. I may have been the one who caused you pain last time, but this time I'm going to try and prevent it. Please let me help you."

Her mouth was slightly open. "What could be so dangerous outside?" I rolled my eyes. I could think of so many things that were dangerous in the outside world, but right now only one was coming to mind: that strange person in the alley. I thought of Landon automatically.

I closed my eyes shut. "Just stay inside, please."

Sadie hiccupped and leaned forward. I grabbed her by the shoulders before she could fall on me. "No. I need air." Her hands pushed against my shoulders and she tried supporting herself on her own two feet.

"Then let's go out in the front. I bet the air quality is better over there than in the dirty alley." I started her to lead her toward the front door. I couldn't believe I was trying to help her, but I didn't want to see her getting hurt by some twisted person—especially when I knew I couldn't prevent it.

"Hey, isn't that your brooother?" I looked to where her hand was pointing and saw nothing; Sadie had tricked me and was stumbling back toward the direction of the alley. I wanted to slap the sense into her. She was just going to get herself hurt if she went out there.

I went after her into the room with the talking people. I heard the girls' high pitched giggling and the guys' low throaty laughs. They were oblivious to what was happening, but if I tried to grab Sadie I knew she would just make a scene and people would think I was trying to hurt her again. I could see her blonde head bobbing as she fumbled to get across the room; she kept on looking over her shoulder and each time she saw me she would try and quicken her pace. I played cool and once I saw Sadie leave the room I bolted after her. I wasn't going to let this drunk girl get herself hurt.

Sadie ran to the door and passing a table she grabbed a plastic bowl and flung it behind herself so that it could slow me down. It did because it hit me on my cheek. I cussed to myself; every time someone threw something at me it ended up colliding with my face.

During the time I paused Sadie opened the door that was located next to the refrigerator and slammed it behind her. The music coming from inside the house was so loud I bet no one even heard the door slamming. I hoped the cops would come and give Craig a ticket for disturbing the peace. His parents would be so thrilled.

Kicking the bowl to the side I stomped toward the door and hesitated when I reached it. What if that person was actually still out there? I gulped and gripped the doorknob. Sadie needed me even if she didn't know why. I had to go out there and protect her. I stomped my left foot down on the ground and my hand tightened on the door knob. _Stop being weak. Don't let fear rule you, _a soft voice was whispering. But a raspy voice spoke up in my other ear; _you're a fool if you go out there and try to save that girl's life. Leave her. She means nothing to you. _I bit my lip and fought back. _No. I won't leave her out there. She may not mean something to me, but she means something to the people that love her. _I blocked out the ugly, raspy voice and kept the soft words repeating in my head. Stop being weak. Don't let fear rule you.

I paused, allowing the courage to rise inside for a couple of moments, and then I opened the door, shuffled out, and closed it shut behind me. Goose bumps started to rise on my arms and I heard the sound of trash cans being tipped over. I ran out into the dark alley without thinking and looked around wildly for Sadie, "Sadie! Where are you?" The summer night was cool and sticky and it felt gross as the hot wind blew across my face. I started panicking. Where was she? She couldn't have gone that far since she was drunk. I ran forward and stopped when I heard low, labored breathing. "Who's there? I'm not afraid of you." I clenched my hands.

In response all I got was shuffling feet and the sound of a little gasp. It was Sadie. I looked around for something to use as a weapon, but then I realized I had my backpack. I looked over my shoulder. It was a worthless weapon but it was all I had. I slipped my backpack off and carried it with one hand as I went into the darkness of the alley.

The sound of slurping came to my ears and I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was going on?

"H-h-help me." Sadie whispered and I peered closer in the pitch black space. I could see the outline of things and I saw a figure hunched over Sadie and she was feebly slapping her arm on the dirty pavement. I held my breath once I realized that the person knew I was there.

"Pretty brave for a human, but I know you're not strong enough." I knew the voice and I was a fool to actually think he was nice.

I tried to see through the darkness."Show your face, Landon. I know you have Sadie. I won't leave until you give her to me." I was frustrated, yet scared at the same time. Why did he call me human? Wasn't everyone in the world human?

The sound of slurping continued and Sadie gave another gasp. "What are you doing to her?" I cried. I couldn't move; I was glued to the ground by some force.

Landon was breathing heavily. "Get away from me, Raya . You don't need to be a part of this. I don't want to hurt you. Just leave me alone." He hissed.

My heart started to race and I was beginning to feel dizzy. "I can't leave Sadie" I felt like I was going to throw up from what I heard. Landon was slurping something like as if it was juice or something. I had a feeling he wasn't just giving Sadie a hickey either.

"Oh, I know you just want to leave her. You don't care about her, so why are you here? Leave now." I saw Landon get up and come forward. "Just leave." He whispered. I shook my head stubbornly and I heard him cuss. "Why don't you get it?!"

My voice wavered and I tried to be strong. "I'm not leaving without her." I was relieved when I heard Sadie breathing. It was shallow but it let me know she was still alive.

I blinked and Landon was right in my face and I could smell the warm, rusty scent of blood. It was smeared on the sides of his lip. "You are a foolish human. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to leave without her. If you stay I'm going to hurt you and as I keep telling you I don't want that to happen." I could see his green eyes flash. I backed away from him and he whispered encouragingly. "Good girl." Sadie kept on breathing.

"What are you doing to her? Just let her go." I pleaded, my chest was heaving as if I had ran the mile in seven minutes. "I know you're a good person inside. Deep down I know you don't want to harm her. Please, don't hurt her anymore."

Landon laughed bitterly. "Me? A good person? Sure. I'm far from that." His eyes filled with anguish and regret and I longed to embrace him, but I knew that wasn't possible. He was hurting someone I knew and causing them pain. No one ever did that to people I knew and got away with it. I would get even with him one way or another. "I don't want to hurt her, but it feels so good when I'm in control." He sighed and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"I've had enough of you. Yeah, you know what, Landon, you are far from being a good person. You are pathetic, a loser, a loner, a nobody!" As I got worked up I listened for Sadie's labored breathing; I couldn't hear it anymore. "Why isn't she breathing?" I demanded. "I can't hear her!"

I felt his arms grip my shoulders tightly and pain shot through. I wanted to scream for help, for anybody. I hated those people inside the house that had the music on so loud. If I tried to scream nobody would hear me, so what was the point? I winced and looked up at him, whimpering. "Don't you insult me! You don't even know one thing about me. I could end your life in a second. You have no idea what I'm capable of." His eyes grew large when he saw my face and he let go. "Damnit! Sorry. See, look what you made me do! I told you to leave and you didn't listen. I told you I don't want to hurt you and you are putting me in a position where I will have to hurt you." His muscle tightened as he flexed his arms and he began to pace, casting glances at me and then looking over at where Sadie was lying. "I have to take her back to the others." He mumbled to himself and wiped his face with his hands, trying to wipe away the blood.

"What?"

He ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it. "I won't let them have you." His green gaze was on me. "They can have that one back there, but they will not have you. I can save you." Landon said happily and a little bit regretfully as his head turned to Sadie. He pulled me toward him and kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but flinch at his touch. The sides of his lips pulled into a frown as I offended him. Using his hands he turned me around and gave me a push. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to treat me with open arms. Go, my little bird. Fly away."

I refused but he gave me another forceful push and I didn't dare disobey this time—he said he could end my life in a second and the way he said them made me fear him even more. Even if I had to leave Sadie, I kept telling myself she would be okay, but she had stopped breathing, so what happened to her? I dug my nails into my arm and felt sick again. I knew I had to call the police so they could go after Landon. But I was wondering I should be more appreciative. He was trying to save me from something, but what? Was there actually good deep down inside of him? What could be more dangerous than him? I scolded myself for asking that question when I knew there were about a hundred different reasons.

I walked away, a disturbing emotion was taking over my body and I got half way to the side of the door, and then looked back. Why was he sucking Sadie's blood? A dark thought flashed in my head like a neon sign, but I refused to believe it. He couldn't be one of them, they weren't real, and they were imaginary.

I stared as Landon went in the darkness and picked up Sadie's body and brought her out where I could see her; her blond hair spilled out toward the ground and her head was flung back. It looked like she was sleeping.

"Go." It was one word, but it was said with so much force that I obeyed, but then I saw Landon's mouth fall open and he backed away, green eyes popping out with shock. I was confused. What was he scared of? Or what surprised him? "Raya, run inside!" When I just stood there he yelled at me. "RUN!"

I didn't have time to even move because in less than a second something smacked hard into my head. It felt like someone pounded a large rock over my skull. I fell to the ground and tried to look up, but my vision blacked out and the last thing I heard were feet thundering against the ground and the sound of snarling.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is taking so long. :[

Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The first thing I felt was the throbbing pain on the side of my head. I tried to touch it, but when my fingers brushed against it I recoiled. It hurt so much. At least the thundering pain let me know that I was still alive. Just to make sure I pulled my hands to my chest and could feel the beating of my heart. I smiled and sighed with relief. That knock on the head didn't kill me, though it most likely left a huge bruise on the top of my head. I was thankful that I had long wavy hair to cover it up.

I stretched out, arching my back like a cat; arms spread out and felt smooth, silky sheets underneath me. I wrapped my fingers in the fabric and buried my face in the sheets, staying relaxed. Everything was pretty much normal except for the shooting pain.

My eyes were squeezed together and I rolled on my side. The pain was beginning to ebb away and I twirled a piece of my hair with my finger. How did I get hurt anyway? Still twirling my hair I tried to remember last night. Music. I could remember that much. I was at place where there was loud music playing. With my free hand I rubbed my eye and mumbled. "Why is it taking me so long to remember things? I'm usually great at remembering things."

Frustrated I stopped playing with my hair and buried my face in the smooth sheets. I was just glad I was home and safe from the outside world. I breathed in and was surprised when I didn't smell the comforting scent of my perfume. I pushed myself up and sat down. The sheets smelled like old soap and lavender. This wasn't my bed.

Pieces of last night started to come back to me. I could remember how Oliver and I arrived at the party; Craig and how he tried to rape me; Oliver ditching me for girls; Sadie and Landon. My mouth fell slightly open and I pulled at my hair. Blood. My breathing started to quicken and I was pulled into the past. Landon had blood on his face as he hunched over Sadie and then I was hit in the head when trying to go back inside to the party.

Where was I? Opening my eyes I was greeted by darkness and my heart swelled with fear, a lump catching in my throat. The darkness wasn't my friend anymore. Now I was going to have nightmares about the dark; I was actually surprised I didn't have any nightmares last night

_Relax. Just relax. There is a perfectly logical explanation for everything that had happened within the twenty four hours._ Keeping those words on repeat I yawned and looked down at myself. I was wearing the clothes I had on yesterday. I pulled down my shirt and swung my feet over the side of the bed and let my feet touch the cold ground. It was concrete. Well, where were my shoes? I had socks on but the shoes I had worn earlier were gone. Whoever lives here must have them then.

I tip toed around the room and kept on bumping into things as I tried to find my way through the darkness. While stumbling through the room I stubbed my toe on something hard and had to hop on one foot. My eyes had watered but I wiped the tears away before they could spill over.

About a minute later I saw the outline of the door and I opened it, pausing inside the frame of the door. Voices were floating up to me from downstairs. I took timid steps toward the stairs that led downward, and paused, deciding to sit down on the top steps. I leaned against the bars of the stairs for support. What was this place? It smelled like wood and was dark. It was large, but it wasn't a house.

I could hear traffic and cars honking at each other so I had to be close to the streets. But LA was so big I could be anywhere within the large city.

I wasn't as scared as I knew I should be. Didn't most people freak out when they found out that there were at a strange place? I guess I wasn't like most people since I was away from my brother, I was hit in the head and brought here, and I witnessed something strange last night. But I was comforted at the same time knowing that I was alive and nothing had harmed me so far. After all that I had somehow stayed in control of my feelings. A small trickle of pride warmed my heart. I was stronger than my brother realized.

The voices grew loud and I focused on the words—or at least I tried to.

"Human…can't know…Evelyn is going to have a fit." It was a girl, and her voice echoed throughout the whole place.

A different person spoke up and the voice sounded deeper. "Stop complaining. You know we can't harm humans and I don't think Evelyn is going to mind."

"Wait—stop talking. I smell her." The girl sounded alert and I heard the sound of footsteps lightly falling on the ground.

How could she smell me? I was probably about 40 feet away from her. That seven lettered word kept popping into my head, but I kept refusing to believe it. I jumped up and rose to my feet, taking my time as I walked down the stairs. I had so many questions bubbling in my brain that I felt as if it were going to burst. Who were these people and why did they keep referring to me as human?

I reached the bottom of the stairs and was thankful that there was light down here. I could finally see things. There were pieces of furniture throw around, but my attention was drawn to the large windows at the top of the wall that were allowing warm sunlight to shine through. There were mechanical machines scattered around and I realized that I was in an old abandoned warehouse. My head tipped to the side. What were these people doing in an abandoned warehouse? Were they hiding from something? Everything was becoming more confusing by the minute and all I could do was ask questions in my head.

The sun was pouring down and I could two people standing up and looking at me. One was a guy and the other was a girl. The guy was lean, his skin looked soft, he had high cheekbones and was about four feet taller than me. As I stepped closed to them I could see that he had brown almond colored eyes and his hair was short but the front part of it stuck up. A shy smile spread across his face and he looked away from me.

The girl seemed to be around my height and she was small. She had a small heart shaped face, flawless skin, her lips were a shade of light pink, and her eye brows were neatly shaped. Her dark red brown hair was pulled back and her bangs spilled to the side, covering one of her eyes.

"Hello." The girl replied coolly and flashed a smile, showing her dazzling white teeth. The other guy stayed quiet and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "You know your manners." She elbowed him in the side and he waved hello with his free hand.

"Hey." I lingered next to a chair and was at loss for words. How was I supposed to ask them about everything? They seemed nice, not evil. I didn't know where to start. Should I let them start talking since they were the ones who needed to explain things? Or did they expect me to stammer out a question? I sat down on the chair and crossed my legs. I wasn't going to let them try to intimidate me with their stares.

The guy looked over at his friend and I could see he was debating whether or not he should start speaking. "Um, well this is awkward." I didn't know if I should laugh to ease the silence or if to just continue staring at him. Well, at least he was honest; it actually was awkward. I watched as he leaned over to the girl. "She's a weird human."

Did he think I was deaf? I cleared my throat. "I can hear you, you know." The guy turned red in the face and turned away from me.

"Sorry." I folded my arms across my chest, wanting to laugh at him, but I held it in. I wouldn't get too comfortable with these strangers. They had information and I wanted to know it.

I leaned forward. "I want some answers."

They just looked at one another and the girl made a face. "I really wish I could tell you but it's not for me to say." She walked over to me and mustered another smile. "Tell me your name. Let's get to know each other."

Skeptical and wounded I didn't say a word. Why couldn't she tell me? Was there someone more powerful than her? "Why can't you tell me anything? I'm stuck in this warehouse with you two. I don't even know who you guys are." I pulled my hand away from the girl's reach in case she tried to comfort me. "I only tell you my name if you tell me yours."

The girl sighed and shook her head. "I'm not the leader here. The others will be back in a bit though, so you don't have to wait that long. They went to go check out the surroundings." The girl's hazel eyes glowed with amusement. "Fair trade." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Trish Ricori." I took her hand in mine and shook it, feeling her smooth skin. Trish turned to the guy and coughed. "Manners."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." He strode over to me and nudged Trish out of the way. "Name's Niccolo. You can just call me Nico."

"Nice names." I smiled and shook his hand and was surprised that his hands felt baby smooth. Usually guys' hands were coarse and rough. "My name is Raya."

Nico tousled his hair with his hand. "Talk about names, I've never heard yours before. I like it though, the name is refreshing." He looked back and pressed his back against the wall of the warehouse. I noticed how after the silence was broken he seemed more laid back and at ease. I guess he wasn't used to meeting new people. I kept wondering how a guy with those looks could be so decent and timid. Usually a guy who knew he was good looking would make sure everybody knew and would strut around places like they owned them. I was just appreciative that Nico wasn't like that. I could barely handle my brother's ego; it would be hard to handle another conceited person. There was only so much one person could handle.

I tapped my feet on the ground and played with my fingers. What now? I had my head down and my bangs fell in my face, covering my right eye and when I looked up all I could see was darkness in one eye. "So…?" I didn't know if I was allowed to leave from this place, but I had funny feeling that they weren't going to let me go off easy. I wasn't going to leave until I got some answers either. "Who's this leader here you are talking about?" I faced Trish.

Trish had been looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds and when I spoke her head snapped in my direction. The sunlight made her red brown hair glow. It was such a pretty color on her. "The leader? His name is Quinn. I can't describe him to you so it would be best if you met him for yourself. He's nice." She assured me. I took her word for it even though I didn't really know her; she gave off that vibe the type of vibe that made you want to sit down and just spill everything out. She seemed trustworthy and I prayed that my instinct was right. If I was going to be stuck here I wanted to at least be around nice people that I could tolerate.

"How long do you think I'm going to have to stay here?"

Nico pushed himself off the wall. "Don't worry, we are going to try and make this situation go as easy as possible. We want you safe; we aren't here to hurt you." I bit my lip. If I had dollar for every time someone has ever told me those words I would be a millionaire.

I got up and started to pace on the cold floor, every step sent little shivers up my spine.

"Don't worry, Raya. Everything's going to work out." Trish stopped me with one hand and I was forced to look into her beautiful eyes. "Trust me." I did trust her for some odd reason, but I could tell that all of her intentions were good.

I pushed her hand lightly away and hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. I needed somebody right now and since Trish was standing right in front of me I took the opportunity. "I want answers." I had taken her by surprise because for a couple of seconds she just stood still until she realized that she should hug me back. I guess she wasn't expecting that move from me. Her arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace

"I know. I can't promise you that you'll get them all though." She whispered in my ear.

Nico had come over to us and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at him. "Do you want your shoes?" His gaze was drawn downward to my toes. I tread the ground to keep him from just staring at them. I felt self-conscious about my toes.

I nodded—the ground actually was cold-- and Trish pulled away, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me toward the stairs. "Come, let's go get them." I let her pull my all the up the stairs.

**

"You're being nice to me for a stranger." I commented as she pulled me down halls of rooms—they weren't actually bedrooms or anything they were just lunchrooms or offices that were large and roomy. I wondered how they got a bed into the room, but I didn't ask.

Trish slowed down and then glanced over at me. "Why wouldn't I be nice? You aren't being a bitch or anything. Plus, you are so innocent and you are going to need all the help and support you can get when the time comes. Which shouldn't be too long." She mumbled the last part to herself. With a shake of her head she continued on the journey to wherever we were going.

We stopped at the last door and she pushed it open. It was dark. She let go of my hand and entered, but when I didn't go after he she popped back out, a confused look on her face. "Aren't you coming?"

I inhaled and exhaled. I didn't need to be afraid of the dark. I nodded and entered the room, groping for Trish's hand. I caught her fingers and pull her back until I had entwined my fingers in hers. I still didn't like the dark. I was glad she didn't say anything about me grabbing her hand; she just squeezed back and I was eased into relief.

"They are over here somewhere…"she whispered and I was pulled to the left. I didn't know how Trish could see in the dark; she moved through the room with ease while I bumped into things. All I could see was black and blacker. "Ah ha!" Her voice bounced off the walls. I was pulled downward suddenly while Trish grabbed for something that I couldn't see. "Got them! Hold up; let me go turn on the light. I'll be right back. Here." I felt her warm hand slip out of mine and felt something hard being thrust at my chest. I took hold of the shoes automatically, clutching them tight while I stood alone in the darkness. In less than five seconds light filled the room and I could finally see the whole room.

I found out that the things I had bumped into were chairs and they were scattered around the room. I counted 7 of them. I noticed the messy sheets on the bed and realized that this was the room that I had woken up in. "Is this your room, Trish?" I made my way over to the bed and plopped down on it, feeling the silky smoothness.

Trish was at the door where the switch was. I could hear her chuckle. "If you want to call this a room, then yeah, it is my room." She left the door and came to me, sitting gently down on the bed. "It's not much of a room. It just has a bed in it and a little table in the corner. I think this was an office." Her head turned in different directions as she examined the room.

I smiled to myself when I found my socks rolled up in my shoe. I pulled them out and put them on. "Why are you guys here in this abandoned warehouse?" I watched Trish out of the corner of my eye.

Hazel eyes bore down on me and I looked away. "I can't tell you that. Quinn will tell you."

"How many people are here?" I finished putting my socks on and began to pull my Vans on.

"Four including me." She threw herself back and curled up in a ball.

I was satisfied that I had my shoes back and I looked at Trish. "Something wrong?" I watched her shake her red brown head. I pulled myself farther on the bed, closer to her. "Where are you from? Are you from LA? Did you run away from home or something because you don't look that much older than me--?"

I was cut off by Trish with a flick of her hand. Trish stayed quiet and I watched as she pondered over my words. Her eyes grew distant as if she were seeing something from a different time. Her hand came up to her mouth and she covered it. Two minutes later she removed her hand and rolled her head over to me. "They never said I couldn't say anything about where I came from." A grinned pulled at her lip. "I'm from New York. No I didn't run away…well I don't see it that way at least…" She trailed off and reached for my hand, playing with my fingers.

I lay down beside her, letting her fiddle around with my fingers. "Can you tell me?"

"Nope. Not until you've talked to Quinn. It will all make sense afterwards."

I huffed. "Where is this leader of yours anyways? He seems to be taking a long time with whatever he's doing." I closed my eyes. "I just want to go home. I want everything to be explained. I want things to be simple and easy."

Trish patted my hand. "He's coming, just be patient." I felt her squeeze my fingers and I opened my eyes. I felt so relaxed around Trish and I couldn't figure out why. I felt as if I had known her all of my life. "But if everything was simple what would be the point in life." I stayed quiet, letting her have the final say and I started to drowse off as she gently caressed my hand.

The bed moved violently and I snapped out of my lazy mood and sat up quickly. "What? What's happening?" I glanced around. Everything was the same: the table in the corner remained untouched and the chairs that scattered the room were in the same exact position the last time that I saw them--all except Trish who had slide of the bed gracefully and ran to the door.

"Quinn is here. Come on lets go downstairs."

I slide off the bed and landed on my feet, making my way over to her. "How can you tell? I can't hear a thing because of all that traffic."

"I just know." Trish yanked me out of the room and we practically flew down the stairs. It was hard for me to keep her pace, she acted as if it was just like walking; she wasn't breathing hard when we got down on the first floor, I was the one who was trying to catch my breath.

I glanced around, taking in deep breaths, trying to find the people that Trish said where here. I spotted Nico at the wall where we left him, but this time there were another pair of people standing near him. They all looked up once we stepped onto the cement.

"Quinn." Trish pushed me forward and I stumbled, staring wide eyed at the other three people. I was staring at the guy, my cheeks burning. He was gorgeous. His brown hair was short but he had bangs that covered his forehead and his hair was swept toward the right. It wasn't one of those emo hair cuts where the bangs covered up the eyes entirely; his eyes could be soon perfectly and clearly. I could already see his eyes; they were a dark, deep brown that reminded me of coffee beans. His body arms were rigid with muscle but there wasn't that much muscle—there was just enough to make it work on him. He was wearing a loose, but appealing, black t-shirt and dark fitting jeans.

My heart was skipping beats and I just stared at him, unsure what to do.

I almost melted right there when I heard his voice; it was warm, gentle, and a little deep. "So you're awake. About time. My name is Quinn Slaven. And you, you are Raya—Nico told me." I put a hand to my cheeks and willed them to stop burning. He left the other girl and Nico by themselves while he walked over to me. "Are you okay? I think I kinda hit you too hard on the head."

"You were to one who hit me in the back of the head?" I dropped out of my day dreaming mode and glared at him. "I swear you left me a huge bruise on the pack of my head. What did you hit me with, a rock?"

Quinn put out his hands as if by magic he could make me calm down. "I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way that I could get you out of there safely." He winced. "I hit you with my hand. I'll make it up to you some way or another. I promise."

I couldn't help but smirk. I actually liked the thought of him paying me back for hitting me in the head. "You better. My head hurts a lot." I looked up at him and scoffed. "You mean you tried to get me out with little injuries as possible."

He sighed. "You are never going to let go of this are you?"

"Maybe with time." I looked past him to the other girl who was just staring at me with a bemused look on her face. "And you are?" I moved past Quinn.

"Zaria Jackson." She stuck out her hand, wanting me to take it. Zaria was African-American and had smooth, dark skin. Her hair was frizzy, wild and cute. Her eyes were between amber and hazel. Height wise, Zaria wasn't too much taller than me, she was only about two inches taller. Zaria was a dark beauty.

I took her hand and shook it. "Your eyes are pretty." I commented.

Zaria giggled. "Thanks. I love your hair."

I looked down at my hair and twirled one strand around with my finger. I was at loss for words, but I managed to say thank you.

"Okay we need to get down to business." Quinn's voice rang in my ears and I glanced over at Zaria. She was looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact and I turned to look at Nico who gave me a sad smile. Why did everyone seem so down now?

Afraid, I timidly turned my body so that I was facing Quinn. His mouth was set in a grim line and I felt my feet shuffle forward. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Quinn sighed and beckoned me with his finger. I didn't want to move because my gut was telling me that I didn't want to know what was going on. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night."

That was all it took for me to stop and start breathing hard. Last night…my thoughts started to drift and I tugged nervously at my hair, biting my lower lip. "Last night…?" I needed to breathe but I held my breath, not wanting to talk about last night.

"Hey, hey." I looked up and Quinn was right in front of me. "I need to know everything." He gently grabbed my elbow and led me to a room that Nico was standing beside.

"Everything?" I finally let go and started to breathe again.

I guess Quinn could see the fear in my eyes for he whispered. "I'll I want to do is help you." He looked into my eyes and I stared back into his rich brown eyes. I just wanted to get lost in them. "Zaria and Nico I need you to check outside and our surroundings again. I know you and I just looked over them, Zaria, but you never know when they can just appear out of nowhere. Notify me if you see or scent anything suspicious." His gaze flicked over to Trish and flicked his head in the direction of the door. "Come, I'll need you." Quinn pulled me inside and flicked on the lights.

There were a couple of chairs pressed up against the wall and the small room was painted an ugly light blue. A large wooden desk was throw on its side and was lying on its side on the far right of the little room. Quinn left go of me and picked up two chairs with his hand and placed the two so that they were facing each other.

Trish was at my side unexpectedly, but then left to go get a chair and she scooted it next to the chair was facing the right wall. She sat down and patted the chair next to her, telling me to come and sit.

Without hesitation I hurried and sat down. I clasped my hands together and avoided eye contact with Quinn as he sat down and focused his attention on me. "Start with the beginning."

I groped around for the right words. "Like when I first got to the party?" Quinn nodded and I felt Trish's hand pull my right hand free and twine her fingers with mine. "Um, well I went to the party with my brother because he had to take beer to these stupid people and when my brother turned the corner, away from view, I heard this low voice that kept whispering 'come'. I felt the person's breath go down my back and then they whispered that they didn't want to hurt me. My brother came back and the person was gone just like that. When I followed my brother to the door I turned and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at me" I thought about last night and shivered inwardly. I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to go on.

Quinn kept nodding his head. "Keep going. You're doing fine."

I swallowed and did as he said. "We went in and up to the room where he was suppose to deliver the supplies. My ex-boyfriend was up there and I didn't know that was his house and he made everyone leave except he made me stay." I paused, taking in a shaky breath. I didn't even know if I wanted to tell them what almost happened.

"You don't have to say anything about that if you don't want to." Trish whispered.

I shook my head slowly. "No, it's fine. He almost raped me but I fought back and left. When I got to the bottom of the stairs my brother and I talked for a few minutes and then he left me to go talk to some girls. This guy came up to me and started to talk, saying how he wanted to get to know me. His name was Landon, but I got this funny feeling around him. It was a mix of uneasiness and disgust, but there was something about him that made me want to just run into his arms. I told him that I had to find my brother and he kissed my hand and left." I saw Quinn's jaw clench at the name Landon and I wondered why, but I knew I had to keep going with what happened last night.

"After he left Craig's current girlfriend came up to me and accused me of hooking up with him at the party. She was drunk and I tried not to get in an argument with her. Once she was tired with me she tried to go in the alley for fresh air, but I stopped her because I remembered that crazy person was in the alley and have you heard of the kidnapper?" Quinn and Trish turned pale, but they both nodded in unison. "Well I kept thinking that the person in the alley was the kidnapper and so I didn't want her to go out there alone—I didn't want her to go outside at all, but she tricked me and made a dash for the door and made it. A few seconds later I went followed after her and I heard this slurping noise. I went close to investigate and couldn't see anything, but I saw the outline of somebody leaning over a body that was splayed out on the ground." Flashes of Landon and Sadie burst in my head and I cringed. "I-I-I saw Landon and recognized him when he spoke. He got up and had blood smeared on the sides if his lip." I dug my nails into the side of the hood and squeezed Trish's hand. "He said something about me having to leave or else I would get hurt, but I couldn't leave because Sadie was there and she needed my help—she called for help and I was standing right there! I could have done something. I could have stopped Landon in some way…I could have prevented Sadie from getting hurt…" Tears spilled down my face. "I let her get hurt."

I continued. "Landon grabbed me and told me to leave because he didn't want to hurt me. I told him I wouldn't be he still made me. He said that it was too late for Sadie and that he couldn't save her, but he looked at me and smiled, telling me that he could save me. He kissed my forehead and pushed me toward the door and I went. It was then that I looked back and heard Landon yell run that I was when I was hit in the head and knocked out." Quinn ducked his head in embarrassment as soon as the words left my lips.

Trish ignored Quinn's action and glared down at her hand. "Landon. That…that jerk! He's such a maniac!" she growled.

I was surprised at her. Quinn shook his head. "Trish." He said her name in a warning tone.

Trish pressed her lips together angrily, muttering sorry.

"And that's all that happened?" Quinn faced back to me and I nodded. "Sounds like something about you stopped him...but what?" he asked himself, and then turned to Trish.

I shifted on the chair. "What do you mean?" Do you guys know Landon?" I looked back and forth between them, confused.

Quinn made a face. "It's something like that." He rose to his feet and began to pace from wall to wall, saying something under his breath.

"What's going on, Quinn? Why was Landon…sucking blood from Sadie?" I tugged my hand away from Trish's because she was squeezing so hard. That seven lettered word kept pushing at my brain, forcing it to accept the statement, but I wouldn't' allow it—I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. This was the real world; this wasn't a story or a dream. Things like _them_ couldn't be real.

Trish sucked in a breath and looked over at her friend, mouth twisting as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she was going to say the right words. A deadly silence fell upon the room and they both turned to stare at me, faces grave and eyes hard.

I got up and backed up to the wall, not wanting to be in the room at the moment. I wished I was back in my room, listening to my iPod and singing along with the song, curling my hands in my soft sheets. I wanted everything to be normal how it should be. I just wanted to be at home where I was safe. I regretted not listening to my mom when she said that we were crazy for wanting to leave the house and told us that we should just stay home where we would be safe. Why didn't I just listen to her?

"Raya, you have to listen to me very carefully. What I'm about to tell you, you can't say a word about this to anyone. You are taking this secret to the grave with you. I still don't know how they are going to act when they find out about you." He was talking fast and I tried to catch every word he said. I felt sick like I wanted to throw up.

Trish hissed at him. "They can't do anything to her. She's human and we are supposed to protect them, not harm them. That's why I joined this damn thing."

He only glanced at Trish for a mere second and then his attention was back on me. There was a dramatic pause and I involuntarily had to look him in the eyes, waiting for him to speak and tell me what I didn't want to hear. "Landon is half vampire and so are Trish and I."

**

I felt like the ground had fallen out from under me and I careened forward on unsteady legs and I was caught, my face pressed into a hard body, my arms were being held up and I was pulled up straight. I was looking into a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" His words sounded distant and I blinked a couple of time, a blank look on my face.

I held on to Quinn and I could smell him—he had the scent of fresh air and a hint of cologne—my head beginning to clear. I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Did I look okay?"

His grip on me loosened and the touch of his hands on my skin was electrifying and it almost made me gasp. "Not really…"His mouth pulled to the side. "I knew this wasn't a good idea telling you."

I flinched, realizing what he was again once he brought it up. Half vampire. Shyly I turned my chin up to him, my body filling up with pleasure as I gazed into his gorgeous face. How could he be a half vampire? My legs felt shaky again and my knees almost buckled.

Quinn tightened his arms around me and another wave of delight coursed through my body. "At least you didn't faint." He joked, hoping that I would give some reaction but I didn't. "Say something." I felt him shake my body gently. "Anything."

"Don't drink my blood." I felt relaxed in his arms and I just wanted to let myself go.

"Yup, you're okay." He chuckled. "Actually, we don't drink blood. It's just a desire we have, but we aren't allowed to give into temptation." He had leaned down and whispered into my ear. I smiled as he pulled his head back and he grinned when he saw my smile. "Glad you're feeling better."

I let go of Quinn reluctantly and went over to Trish, taking a seat beside her, finally calming down from the news. I leaned against her and felt her hand stroke my hair. "You'll be fine."

"So are Nico and Zaria half vampires too?" I rubbed my forehead, closing my eyes and telling myself that everything was going to work out. It was still for my mind to take in the fact that vampires were actually real.

"No, they're werewolves."

I stopped rubbing my forehead. "What?" My vision started to black again and I gripped Trish's arm, steadying myself. _What _was going on? First it was vampires and now it was werewolves? My head clouded up again and the start of a headache began to grow in my head and the bruise on my skull seemed to throb violently. I couldn't breathe.

"Raya?" Trish shook me with her hand.

I could only catch glimpses of her since black dots appeared and disappeared on vision. I think I hit the pavement too hard. "Yeah?"

"Is all this too much a one time?" Quinn inquired.

I had an exasperated look on my face. "What do you think?"

"Should we continue this later?"

"No!" The word left my mouth swiftly. "I can suck it up." I pushed back my bangs and smiled softly. "My head is just acting up and all this information isn't helping my brain recover."

"Tell me if you head starts hurting again and I will stop talking. I think I have some aspirin in my bag; I'll give it to you after the talk is done." Quinn took a seat on the chair again.

I went back to the subject of werewolves. "I thought vampires and werewolves were supposed to hate each other?"

Quinn leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest, relaxing in the chair. "Let me tell you a story of how this all became to be." My heart skipped inside my rib cage. He was so handsome.

I leaned forward. "A story? How original."

"Stories are how everything begins, Raya." A grin spread from ear to ear on his face that just melted my heart, and then I shut up and listened.

**

**Quinn's tale [quinn's POV]**

Quinn began with his story. "It was 1850 and I was 16. My father and mother emigrated from Romania to New York in 1798. I didn't acquire a Romanian accent because I hardly stayed with my parents. At a young age I was sent out to work because I had to work to help my dad support my family. I had a little sister back then, her name was Bianca and my mother had another one on the way.

I had a special job when I turned sixteen; it was to deliver notes and packages to secret groups of men throughout the city. The men paid me good money to keep their little existence a secret. I of course wasn't allowed in on their meetings, but I didn't mind, all I was interested in was the money they paid me. My parents needed to put food on the table, but as it turned out, I was the one supporting them. I felt proud that at my age I was able to brag that I was the one taking care of my family single handedly.

But one day—one gray and cloudy day—I had this feeling in my stomach that something funny was going to happen. The sun wasn't out and the world seemed unusually quiet. I walked to the place where I always waited for one man to peep his head out of the door and hand over a package, but that day was different. They actually let me in and sit down as they talked. They told me that they talked it over and decided that it was time that I joined in on their secret meetings. Apparently they were watching me carefully and sending other people to spy on me to see if I was doing my job—it was a test of loyalty and I passed.

I didn't know what to expect from them so I just followed the guy inside and wasn't surprised when everything was dimly lit. There were crates everywhere, but there were at least a dozen men sitting on them leaning towards each other, talking in low hushed voices. When I came in they all stared and I was beckoned by this big gruff man. He had a long beard and a scratchy voice.

'"So, you, eh?"' he said. The guy looked over my shoulder at the man who had brought me in. '"Michael, does this one seem capable of taking on this burden?"'

Michael spoke softly. '"I do, sir. He's kept loyal to us for how long now? Five months now? Is that how long you were employed with us, boy?"'

I didn't know what to do but nod. '"Yes, sir."

I heard the scruffy guy grunt with approval. '"Sounds good enough to me if this idea pleases all of you."' The rest of the men murmured their agreement. '"Now, tell me, boy, what's your name?"'

'"Quinn."' I had no idea why they wanted me in their secret group. I didn't even know what they discussed or why they wanted to remain so secretive. I just stood in the middle of the room with every man's eyes burning into my back.

"Good name. My name is Nicholas Parks. Just call me Nicholas. Quinn, have you heard of the murders that are going on in the city?"

I nodded. How could somebody not know of the murders that were taking place in the city? Every week there were about four bodies found dead and pale. The authorities couldn't do anything because they didn't have our technology that we have today so all the city could do was try to keep safe; some people even moved away to the west.

Nicholas's face was grim. "Well, do you think you have an idea who is committing them?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to tell them. There were over a million people in the city and he expected me to single out someone?

Nicholas leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Well, we," he motioned to the men all around him, "we know who's behind all of these murders."

I remember the feeling of dread that I felt when he told me. "Who?" I had asked.

Nicholas stood up and looked down on me. "Once I tell you, Quinn, there is no going back; you are going to have to keep our secret. You will die with this secret. You cannot tell your family or they will get hurt—not by us, but by _them._"

I was intrigued and pulled in at the same time. "I'll take it to my grave, I promise." I stood up tall. I was a man and I would choose my own path—I wanted to take this path. If I didn't tell anybody, especially not my family, then they would be alright, so why did I have to worry? I knew I wasn't going to tell so there was nothing to fear.

"Vampires." His voice was rough.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Vampires? What? They aren't real! Tell me how you've come to believe this?" Were they crazy? Did they actually believe that vampires were real?

Nicholas grew angry. "It's true, boy. Haven't you got all the information right? Those people were found drained of their blood and had two little marks on the side of their necks. I saw those bodies with my own eyes. Besides some of my men stayed out at night and stood their posts in certain areas, keeping watch for those pale creeps." He glowered. "My men saw them too and tried to stop them, but those creatures are just so fast, it's impossible to catch them or even harm them from a distance." His hands curled into fists.

I didn't know what to say? Was I supposed to just believe him like that? "What if I needed proof?"

"What proof do you need? You have my word, isn't that enough?"

"Seeing is believing." I simply said, standing my ground. "If I'm going to be a part of this…group…then I need hard proof evidence."

Nicholas just met my gaze steadily. "The boy wants to go out and keep a post. Should we let him, men?" He turned his large head left and right, giving his men the stink-eye.

"The boy—Quinn—he's too young to keep a post by himself, let alone be out there at night, Nicholas." One man spoke up since all of the others just put down their heads. The man was old and had gray hair with a long beard. He could have been my grandfather.

"But the boy wants some hard proof and he won't take my word for it. Besides we can't dispose of him, I think he'd be a great asset to our group." He smiled and I shivered at the word 'dispose'. He said it so casually.

"Then when can I take a post?"

Nicholas stopped to think. "Tonight." Ripples of murmuring broke throughout the men and some shook their heads in disproval.

The same old man burst out. "Nicholas, are you mad? Sending the boy out there would be suicide!"

"He'll be fine." Nicholas retorted. "I'll show him what to do and how to defend himself."

"I will be fine; I'm not a child anymore." I looked at the old man. "Wait, wait, I want to know how this little group came to be." I looked back and sat myself down on a crate and waited for Nicholas to talk.

He sighed and reluctantly sat back down on the crate. "Our fathers and great grandfathers knew about these…things that walked on this earth. They hunted by night and slept by day. They wanted it to stop it and created their own secret group that only the authorities knew about since they were in it. Their people didn't even know what was going on around them—they were too ignorant and just worried about how much money they made and who was going to marry who. Stupid things. They didn't see the real picture."

"Anyway, our fathers and forefathers dedicated their lives to protecting the human race by going off and killing the vampire race. We also found out that there were werewolves, but they were on our side and helped hunt down the vampires."

Nicholas took a breath. "And since we are descendants of them we took up the duty to become part of the higher class to maintain a balance of justice and punishment. Our little group is the only ones who know of the vampires and werewolves existence and we are going to keep it that way. But we thought it would be refreshing if we brought someone new in who wasn't of our descendants' blood lines. Lucky you, you are being let in on our mission to save the human race from those demons that crave human blood. Welcome aboard."

I shook my head. "Now there are werewolves?" I exhaled.

"They're our allies. Watch, you are going to meet one tonight. They help us. Though they stay young and never grow old like vampires." Nicholas patted his own leg.

_Lucky me. _"You said that they might hurt my family."

"You have to hide your face and make sure you kill the damn things. Make sure that they successfully go to hell and then they won't be able to hurt you or your family." Nicholas grinned evilly and pushed himself of the cart. "Come, I have a lot to teach you in less than five hours. You better be ready for this."

"I am." I got up after him.

"Then let's go."

**

I was given all the basic steps in how to kill a vampire; let the wolf do his job first and then grab a stake and stab them in the heart. It sounded simple to me but Nicholas told me otherwise. He said the vampires were cunning and tricky, never to be trusted and you were never supposed to turn your back on them. I was told to keep my eyes wide open and listen very carefully to my surroundings.

Nicholas demonstrated some moves that I could use in case I got in a vampire's grip. I knew from stories that vampires were strong and the strength on an ordinary man would be nothing compared to them, but some of the moves could help delay being bitten or killed until a werewolf came to your aid.

I learned that garlic didn't work; neither did crosses or holy water. The only way you could kill a vampire was by plunging a stake through its heart or by exposing it to sunlight. Sometimes they kept vampires prisoners and tortured them to make them spill information about where other vampires were hiding. I cringed. I didn't want to be the one torturing them.

Some of the men left, not wanting to be there when I came back. I heard the old man mutter something about me being dead before the sun rose. I scowled. Why was I underestimated?

Nicholas gave me a stake just in case a vampire attacked. It was heavy and silver; I had to hold it with two hands. Then, he ushered me out of the little place and we walked down the streets of New York to the place where I was supposed to meet my werewolf ally.

Throughout the whole walk neither I nor Nicholas spoke a word. I was nervous and I could tell that the big gruff man was feeling the same way.

We got to a small abandoned building—Nicholas just said to knock on the door, then left—and I was hesitant to step in the dark room, but a voice from inside told me not to be afraid and to just come in. I did as the person said and went in only to be greeted by a lantern that was shoved into my face.

"Oops, I'm sorry for that." The lantern was pulled away and I saw the person's face. It was a large man with rough stubble and short sandy blonde hair. He was young and I knew I wasn't going to have any problems with getting to know him. "So, you are the new person. Welcome to the wonderful world of secrecy." He smiled sheepishly.

I felt for the stake that I had strapped to my side and felt at ease with my whereabouts. "Hello…um?"

"Fredrick." The guy answered and stepped out of the way to let us enter into the dark room.

"Why is it so dark?" I tried to look around.

"Because if we had all the lights on then the vampires would know something is up. This place is abandoned and if lanterns are lit everywhere then that looks a little suspicious, eh?" He patted my arm, chuckling. "You'll learn."

I shifted and walked around, trying not to bump into anything and grinned when Fredrick came to my side and lit up the ground in front of me. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He led the way to another room.

"So, it's going to be just you and me searching and keeping watch for vampires? How do you know how one looks like?" I sat on one of the chairs that were set up next to a large window.

"They don't have extremely pale faces, but they are fairly light. Their eyes glow in the darkness, which about gives them away. They usually keep to the shadows and keep their distance behind humans, stalking them. You'll know when you see one." Fredrick blew out the light I the lantern and everything went completely dark. He faced the window and gazed out.

"If a vampire does decide to attack, how should I react? And do you catch many vampires in this spot?" I placed the stake in my lap, gripping it tightly.

Fredrick looked over at me. "I'm here every night and so far every night a vampire has walked past here. So, more than likely there is going to be one passing by tonight. They are more attracted to the poor side of the city. First you let me do my job and you don't get in the way. Even if I'm losing in the fight you run—_run, _you go it? You will not try to come to my rescue or you'll just get yourself killed and that's not alright. My job is to protect humans, not let them get themselves get killed." He leveled his stare so that it made me shift and look away. "Get it?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good. By the way I didn't catch your name."

"It's Quinn." I answered. "Hey, Fredrick, can I ask you something?"

"'Sure."

"Why do you help those people?"

Fredrick leaned back and thought about it for just a second, and then replied. "Because those vampires just want blood and they'll do anything to have it. The human race can do without them since the vampires will just bring them down and kill them all until their thirst is satisfied. They'll stop at nothing." He shrugged. "Everyone would be fine without them. I do this job because I want to protect people from them. If no one protected them, then who would?"

I pondered over what he said. "So what do you see the werewolf race as? Don't some of them kill for enjoyment?"

He stiffened and chose his words carefully. "Some do, but there are some of us that aren't like that. We try to put a stop to the rogue werewolves as well, but some say that it's wrong to kill their blood brothers. I say that if they hurt or intend to harm humans then they need to be destroyed. That's just me."

"Were you born a werewolf?" I asked.

I could see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "No, I was turned when I was about 22. But that was over a hundred years ago. I stumbled upon this group when I had finished killing a vampire and they came up to me—I was surprised that they weren't afraid. They wanted me to help them put an end to the vampire race and asked if I could find more werewolves to recruit. I was quick to agree."

"How many werewolves did you manage to recruit?"

He grinned. "About sixty. That's a pretty big number to me."

I couldn't help but grin back. "Do I get to meet them—hey, look over there." I pointed. There was a man walking down the sidewalk and smoking, but about thirty feet away from him there was a figure pressing against the shadows and walking after the guy. The stalker had a big coat on and he tucked his chin in, hiding his face.

Fredrick slapped my hand down. "Shh. Get back; press yourself against the window and keep peeking."

I did as he said and pressed myself next to the window and glanced out. There was no one around except for the two out on the street. The man smoking was unaware of the person following behind him and just kept going forward.

Fredrick tensed and I looked at him. "He's going to attack. You stay behind me and remember what I told you: if anything goes wrong you run as fast as you can. Scream and yell if you have to make people look out their windows." Fredrick stood up and raced out of the abandoned building with me chasing after him. I wasn't as fast as him and as I go outside I saw a trail of shredded clothes leading out into the streets. I swallowed. Could this really be happening to me? Was I really here right now, preparing to try and finish off a vampire? I stopped and started running again when I heard a loud crash.

When I got into the middle of the street I saw Fredrick grappling with the vampire, his fur glistened in the moonlight, and I could see his long claws ripping into the flesh of the vampire. He was massive and pushing the undead creature into the alley across to avoid any straying eyes that might be peering out of their window at the sound of an object crashing.

I stepped forward, unsure of what to do. I saw a body lying on the sidewalk and realized that it was the man who was being stalked. Was he alive? I cast a wary glance at the alley and hurried to the man. I checked his pulse and felt cold when I saw his neck had been ripped, blood still pouring out. I wanted to puke, but I was in a trance and all I could do was look down at the dead man.

Another loud crash came from the dark alley and I looked up at all the windows that surrounded the street. Would someone look out and find me staring at a dead man with a stake in my hand? I glanced down nervously and hid it behind my back, slowing taking steps back across the street. There was nothing I could do for the dead man. I just had to wait until Fredrick got done slaughtering the vampire. I still didn't know what my opinion was about vampires.

Suddenly two hands clamped down on my shoulders and I was flung backwards, my back hitting against the gravel road, my head banging on the ground with a loud _thump._ I was dazed and couldn't even lift my head up off the ground to see who was assaulting me. I closed my eyes and with terror realized that the stake had flown out of my hand when I was thrown back.

There was a voice that spoke soft words that I couldn't hear and I felt something dripping down on my face, I opened one eye and was shocked when I found that it was the dead man who had been lying on the ground about a minute ago. I groaned. I was so stupid. I didn't even kill him when I was supposed to. He had been bitten and I should have known that he would have become one of the undead.

I felt his breath on the side of my neck and I tried to fight back but the vampire was way stronger than me and I just let my body go limp. That old man was right. I was going to die before the sun even came up. I just took this stupid invitation without even thinking. I should have just left when I had the chance. I wasn't going to see my mother, my father, or my little sister ever again.

I shut my eyes and braced for pain as I felt his fangs touch my skin. I heard a loud growl, but it wasn't from the vampire, it was from Fredrick. I felt relief flood my body.

The vampire's head turned quickly and his fangs grazed my skin, making a tiny cut and I gasped. Fredrick pulled the vampire off of me and finished it off in less than 10 seconds. That gave me the impression that he knew what he was doing really well.

I touched the spot where the vampire's fangs had grazed. I couldn't become one of them. Their fangs barely made contact with my skin. I pulled myself upward and looked around for Fredrick.

"You okay?" I jumped, but then relaxed. I couldn't see anything so I just closed my eyes.

"Somewhat." I winced.

"It got you didn't it." It was said as more of a fact than a question.

I gripped the side of my neck and squeezed, willing the little cut to go away. It didn't hurt or anything; it just felt like how a cut was supposed to feel like. It was a little sting. I didn't want to answer him.

Cool fingers pried away my hand from my neck and brushed over the scratch. "It didn't bite you, but its fangs still broke skin. You aren't having any symptoms?"

I shook my head. "Nothing yet." I muttered bitterly.

"Don't say that. I should have killed that wretched thing before I went off after the other one." He cursed himself. "I let two humans down today."

"I-it's not your fault. I should have checked him properly." I had argued.

"But you were new; you weren't expected to actually kill anything. You were just here on a tutorial." The fingers left my skin and I relaxed.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Why could I say? It wasn't his fault that I had gotten partially bit by a vampire, but I knew he was going to just keep blaming himself for my stupid mistake.

"Will you kill me?" I feared his answer, but I knew I had to ask the question.

Fredrick sounded astonished. "What? You were barely bitten? And I just...I can't…that wouldn't be right." I heard him pause. "We have to tell the others but I won't allow them to kill you." I felt Fredrick's arms pull me up to my feet, but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see anything. He dragged back the abandoned structure.

When we got there it was only Nicholas who stayed and waited for our return. Fredrick explained what happened to me and Nicholas couldn't even look me in the eyes. He told Fredrick to put me in the torture chamber until they could figure out something. They didn't want to take any chances with me and so Fredrick unwillingly put me in the room where it was all dark; there were no windows. I stayed in that room for what seemed like a month, but in actuality I had been there about a week.

The next morning I heard the outraged cries of the men. They were arguing amongst themselves. They quieted down when Nicholas spoke and told them that everything would be okay.

Each day I heard the men when they came in each morning and stayed until about late in the afternoon. It was after that they had come to a conclusion: I was to be killed. It was a shock to me in a way, but somehow I knew that they were going to come to that conclusion.

Every night Fred—I had come up with the nick name—would come and visit me and we would share news; I would tell him of my progress and how I didn't have a thirst for blood. Fredrick argued with them and told them that they couldn't do that because I wasn't feeling any desire to drink blood. I wasn't behaving like my "blood brothers" as he put it. Nicholas still didn't trust him and said that I couldn't be trusted; I might turn on them in any moment. So it would be the very next day that I would be executed and be placed in the sun's path; I was to burn to death. Nice.

The next day they had two werewolves escort me out of the chamber and into the room where the meetings were held. All of the men where there in their fine suits just staring at me. The old man who had told me I would be dead before the sun rose was wrong; I would be dead _when _the sun rose.

Nicholas told me that he was sorry it had to end this way but that it was for the good of mankind that I be put to death. I didn't say anything—I didn't want to say anything. After that the wolves escorted me to the door I sucked in a breath and exhaled. I wasn't going to fear death; I would take it head on. Taking a couple of seconds for myself I thought of my parents and my sister and how I let them down by just trying to be a part of something bigger than the whole world. I wish I could tell them how much I loved them and how much I would miss them, but I couldn't and so I told the wolves that I was ready to meet the sun.

One opened the door and then both of them pushed on my back and I went forward. I expected blistering, searing, mind bottling pain, but all I felt was the air rush past me as I hit the ground. I landed on my face, surprised that my body didn't burn up in flames. I sat upright and opened my eyelids to be greeted by warm sunshine. I looked at my hands and felt my face, checking to see if everything was real and this was really happening. I laughed and smiled. I was alive—I was _still alive_. So did that mean I wasn't a vampire?

The door opened behind me and I turned, smiling at them as they stood there with their mouths opened. Fred came around the corner, huffing, and his face red as if he had been running nonstop for quite some time. He was glad and knew that I wouldn't be burned up by the sun, then hauled me to my feet and pushed me in the building.

Fredrick explained to the men who were staring at us like we were ghosts that I wasn't really a true vampire—I was just half. He said that he had grabbed many vampires and tortured them to tell him what happened when a vampire's fangs only cut a human's skin. They told him that those people weren't real vampires and that they had no urge to drink blood, but at some points they desired it. The half vampires—or dhampirs as they would call them—could stay out in the sunlight, only age until they became eighteen and then stayed that age forever. And they were a perfect match for vampires because they had super strength.

Nicholas scowled and demanded why Fred was so keen on keeping me alive and Fred replied, "He's my friend." Nicholas folded his arms across his chest and huddled into a group with his men, a couple of them occasionally glanced over at me and Fred, but Fred just glared at them.

Nicholas agreed that he could make an exception to keep me with alive because if I contained super strength like the vampires said then I could kill them easily. In other words I would be another weapon for the authorities to have and control.

I agreed to their rules and was owned by them. I was forever grateful and in debt to Fred.

I moved away to the west with them because they didn't want me to have any contact with my family. For years I trained with the werewolves and proved that I indeed was a dhampir. I was sent out to do missions and come back a victor of the battle. I never lost. They sent us out into wars to help the United States win—it was sort of like more training practice for us.

Over the years I managed to persuade vampire, and the occasional dhampirs I had run in to, to join on my side and protect the human race from the evil. The werewolves and vampires worked together as a team for over 50 years and we became great friends. The government took control and we had stations all over the world so that anywhere there were people then they would be protected.

I became the leader of my race and Fred became the leader of his race. We taught new moves, recruited new vampires and werewolves, and had a pretty successful organization.

Then in 1975 we met Evelyn Dyer, an advanced scientist who was a part of the Government, who brought us the dead body of a vampire. She told us that the vampire's name was Lisa and that she had volunteered to be under the knife. Evelyn explained that Lisa had found her because she found out that Evelyn was skilled with removing DNA. Lisa wanted to be a regular human again and she asked that either Evelyn would have to kill her or try and help her. Evelyn didn't know how much she could do for the vampire, but she tried to the best of her ability. Unfortunately things didn't go out as planned and Lisa ended up dying.

But Evelyn knew that she would give the body to the Government so that they could experiment on it. Evelyn worked on the body and finally found a way to inject her vampire DNA into others so that they could become immortal, but they wouldn't be full vampire, they would become dhampirs.

The Government decided that they wanted Evelyn to inject some of her serum into herself so that she could become immortal since she was such a gifted scientist. And if she became immortal than her knowledge and intelligence would be passed down to many generations.

The serum worked perfectly and Evelyn became half vampire.

The Government also figured that they would take the young cancer patients and asked them to volunteer their lives to something good. They told them that they would be rewarded with a long life, but they must not ever make contact with their family or the outside world. Some agreed and some refused.

Though as long as the Government got their wish of creating a super army it didn't really matter who they recruited—just so long as those people were ready to dedicate their lives to saving the humans.

Though some of the dhampirs and vampires lusted for blood and that was one of the rules they weren't allowed to break: you weren't supposed to want blood no matter how bad the reason. It was all about resisting temptation. They didn't want to work for the Government anymore; they wanted to live the vampire life where there were no rules.

So some of them escaped from the organization—my station—and ran off here. The werewolves, Zaria and Nico, tracked them down to the city of LA were there are over hundreds of people to prey on. They didn't hesitate to start the killings, but so far for all we know they could be still alive. The only downside of that is that they are probably being used as snacks to calm those vampires' thirsts.

That's why we need to find them before they can try something else. We need to end this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I looked from Quinn to Trish, wondering what to say. I mean, how were you supposed to act to something like this? Were you supposed to be shocked, scared, or blank? I waved my hand to get Quinn's attention.

He looked at me. "Do you need to go rest?"

I shook my head. "No! I told you I can handle this." I said stubbornly and crossed my legs, showing him that I wasn't fazed—even though I actually was—by his story. I should be scared though, shouldn't I? There are vampires and werewolves in this world and no one even knew about their existence! Plus the Government was all behind this and they wouldn't even share that there were blood sucking monsters out there that wanted to harm us? That was low even for the Government. I wondered how many times they fooled our society with lies by covering up their dirty tracks.

"Then do you need something?"

"Yeah, I have a question. How has the Government managed to keep your existence a secret for so long? And so when America was in war your kind was fighting too?"

Trish answered me and made me turn so that I was staring her in the face. "They are the Government, Raya. They can get away with anything. They can manipulate people to make them believe what they want them to believe—they brainwash the human race." Trish's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I personally think that's stupid. But I fear if we are exposed then the humans would be frightened of us. I wouldn't want that. I'd rather stay in secrecy and do good deeds for them. Our kind—the good ones—we just want to help, but the others who crave blood want to destroy." Her voice filled with slight rage and she nodded. "Yes we all were in the wars—even the girls. We had to dress like the guys and shave our heads just to fit in. They were fools, but they bought it."

"Of course they bought it." Quinn said tiredly as if he had told her those words before. "Humans believe and fall for anything."

I stiffened. "Do you want to repeat that?" Did he really believe that the human race was stupid? Of course there were some people, like my brother, that had the brain the size of a pea but I had to admit there were times were people grew very clever.

Quinn realized what he said and his eyes grew wide. "I, uh, didn't mean it that way. I just meant those other people were stupid." Quinn tried to defend himself, but I wouldn't allow it.

"If I remembered your words right you said 'humans believe and fall for anything'." I uncrossed my legs and then crossed the other leg.

Quinn's mouth opened into a big 'o'. "But not you! If you are able to grasp all this information with such clarity then you don't fall for anything. It was just those other people that were gullible. I'm sorry…again. I just can't seem to say the right thing around you." He murmured.

I could see as Trish's shoulders move up and down as she laughed. I turned my narrowed gaze on her and tried to understand what was so funny. "It's nothing." She choked out and grinned, patting my leg. "Nothing at all."

"Forgiven." I played with a bracelet on my wrist. "I still have questions. What does Landon have to do with all this? Why did he take Sadie?"

Quinn shrugged. "I have no clue where they took your friend Sadie." I watched as his fists clenched when I said Landon. "He," There was a pause but I didn't dare look up. I think I angered him by bringing up Landon but these were my questions and he had to answer them, right? "You've heard off all the three kidnappings—well, four now—haven't you?" Of course I knew about them. I witnessed one! I stayed silent and he just continued. "That group of rogue vampires started out with 7 members. The leader's name is Wyatt Sadowski and he has a second in command; her name is Mikayla Summers." I looked up. His face twisted around her name and I couldn't help but want to question about her. Though something in Quinn's face stopped me and I looked back down. "Landon is the predator and humans are his prey. All those kidnappings lead to him; he preys on human girls, but for some reason they want to keep the bodies. I don't know what they do with them…but if they were dead then they would have thrown them on the streets already. Seeing as this is not the case, I have a funny feeling they are planning something terrible. I don't understand them…" he trailed off and pressed his fist against his mouth.

"So all Landon wanted to do was…drink from me?" I shuddered.

Quinn shook his head impatiently. "He would have attacked you, but he didn't. You stopped him, but what made him stop? It's something about you." He looked at me and in slowly allowed my gaze to wander to meet his. "Something about you…"he repeated again.

I blushed and looked away. Quinn kept staring at me intently like I was a puzzle that he couldn't solve. "Maybe he was going to attack me, but you guys got there before he could try anything." I suggested, hoping that he would stop staring at me and look at his hands or something.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that." He didn't sound too convinced, but as I wished he turned away from me and looked at Trish. "What do you think?"

Trish kept her grip on me. "I think he wanted her for himself. Well, I can tell you one thing: he's not going to get her." Her voice dropped and she sounded deadly. I squeezed her hand and she scooted closer to me. I didn't get how within only an hour she became so close to me. It was like she was my big sister. I pressed my shoulder against hers and was glad that she was being so nice to me.

"Calm down, tiger. No one is getting her." Quinn jabbed his finger in my direction. "Come on. We spent a lot of time talking, but now we need Nico and Zaria. I'll go check and see if they are back." He got up and left.

"Trish, if this place is abandoned, then how come the lights work?" I inquired.

"You're talking about the Government here, Raya. They control everything and they manipulate businesses to do what they want. With one snap of their fingers the world can change if they want it to. The Government asked for a favor and they got their wish. You never say no to them."

I trembled. "What are they going to do with me then? I don't think I'm suppose to even know you guys exist, but here I am, brought into the middle of all this." My voiced wavered.

Trish gave me a shake with her body. "They will do nothing to you. Raya, you are human and that's the reason why I am here working for them. I do this for you guys. We are all for protecting the human race. And since you are human they can't do anything to you, but you do know our secret and we've never had anything like this happen before. You won't tell anybody anything, right, Raya? Because this is life and death for you." She shrugged. "But I'll back you up." The hope in her voice made me keep faith.

"Thanks, Trish. No, no I would never tell if my life depended on it…" I whispered and tapped my feet against the ground restlessly. "Is Quinn going to talk to them about me?"

"Who?"

"The Government." I prompted. "Is he going to talk to them about me?"

Trish didn't look at me. "Well, he's going to have to. I don't know when he will. It's going to have to be soon though; we can't just surprise them when we go back to headquarters. Don't worry about it, Raya. We are going to find a way to solve this mess. I'm just sorry you had to get into this chaos." She apologized.

I nodded and continued to tap my feet on the ground. I remembered Quinn's reaction to the girl Mikayla's name. Was it his best friend? A girlfriend? I wanted to know and I scolded myself for being nosey. "Hey, Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Quinn have a close relationship with that girl Mikayla Summers? His face went pale and he looked like he was having trouble trying to say the name." I shifted so that my knee was touching hers.

Trish made a funny noise in her throat and I started at her questioningly. "Sorry. You caught me by surprise there. You are a very observant human, Raya." She smiled sadly. "Yeah, you could say Quinn had a close relationship with her. She was his girlfriend. But she was such a bitch! I swear I don't even know how he could have loved her. She acted like she was better than us, bragged that Quinn loved her, and on top of it all she treated Quinn like crap. What kind of loving girlfriend does that?" Trish spat. "Quinn deserved so much better than her. Mikayla was a tramp too. Behind Quinn's back she would hook up with his friends when they got into a fight and then pretend like she was Miss Innocent afterwards. She thought she was so sly because she got away with all those dirty things. Poor, Quinn was oblivious to her destruction and continued to praise and giver her gifts whenever she wanted something.

But there was one friend, Wyatt Sadowski, that wouldn't let Mikayla go after their hook up. He wanted her all to himself and he said Quinn didn't deserve to be with her. He filled her mind with sick dreams and hopeless fantasies of them living in a town where they could be on their own and no one could bother them. He told her that they could get away from all the killings they were doing. Everyone knew he didn't want that; he wanted to get away from the Government because he was tired of working for them. He didn't like the idea of killing his blood brothers just to save the lives of reckless and stupid humans. It had to be the other way around for him.

So making a plan with a couple of other vampires—including Mikayla—they hatched up a plan to leave when Quinn's group left on a mission and there would be no superior authority to stop them. I was in Quinn's group and we left on a Friday morning. Wyatt left only minutes after we did to make it seem like they were part of our group to fool the others that were still behind at Headquarters. You see our organization is made up into groups where you have a vampire leader and a werewolf leader with his pack. Our group is the most experienced and our leaders are the rulers over their own kind. So it's common for a group to have 20 to 30 people—er, our kind—but I didn't get how they could let them by when they were a group of 10. The guards had seen us walk by with our group and took count of how many of us there were, but they just let those ten go by like nothing. They got fired afterwards but it still didn't change the fact that they let them on the loose."

"Oh." I was at loss for words.

"That bitch broke his heart. I never seen him so sad before in my life—well, for the time that I got to know him, but still. He was a happy go-lucky person before he met her and when she left him his heart shattered into pieces. He didn't really show it through his emotions but if you knew him as long as I did you would have known something changed in him." Trish stopped talking and let silence hang in the air.

"Was there a massive change in him?" I didn't know why I was so curious about wanting to try and probe my way into learning about Quinn's background.

Trish must have noticed something fishy about my questions and I was stared at through squinted eyes. "Why do you want to know about Quinn?"

I attempted to keep my cool, but every time I was put in the spotlight I didn't know how I bit my lip and crossed and uncrossed my legs. Those were my signs of uneasiness and I hated how people could pick them out easily. I shrugged. What should I tell her? I really didn't know why I was asking questions about him; I just thought it would be good to know things about him if my life was in their—or mostly Quinn's hands. "Well, he is the leader of this group and if I'm being put in the situation where I'm finding out vampires and werewolves, then I want to know more about the people who are trying to take care of me."

One of Trish's eyebrows rose up. "Uh huh. If you say so."

I got defensive. "What? What's that supposed to mean, Trish? I want to get to know you guys."

She cut me off. "But you instantly asked questions about him, Raya. You didn't ask about my background or about the others."

"I did too." I replied indigantly. "When we were upstairs I asked where you were from and your age."

Trish's body straightened up and her mouth fell open. "You did, didn't you?" She muttered under her breath. "Well, this is now and this is Quinn we are talking about here."

I rolled my eyes. "And what about him?" I was becoming frustrated with Trish. Okay, yeah, Quinn was really, _really _good looking but that didn't mean I liked him or anything. I just wanted to get to know him so that I wasn't shocked if some secret arose to the surface about him. Plus, I didn't want to be around a complete stranger who was taking care of me without knowing something about them.

"He's gorgeous and super sweet." Trish stated in that annoying 'duh' voice. "I know you can't tell me that you don't think he's hot. Right? I mean I saw how you fell into his arms."

"I was dizzy from all the things you guys were telling me! How could I intentionally know that he would catch me? I expected _you _to catch me."

"I could have easily reached you, but I knew Quinn would have caught you, so why bother getting up? But you didn't answer my question. You think Quinn is hot, right?" Trish persisted.

Why was she going on about this? I barely even met him and she was wondering if I thought Quinn was hot? What did she—

"It's just a yes or no question, Raya." Trish nudged me.

I pulled at my fingers. This was ridiculous, but there was no getting around it. "Yeah, sure I think he's hot." I sighed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Trish seemed shock. "And you don't have bad taste in guys. You should talk to him."

I stared at her in confusion. "I barely met him and he's a half vampire! I have so many things to worry about and you just ask me if I think Quinn is hot. What's this? I don't even know what's going to happen to me now that I know your guys' little secret. What about my family? What will happen to them? Plus there are evil vampires on the loose who have been kidnapping girls and not to mention I actually witnessed a part of it. The last thing I need to think about is how hot Quinn is." Once the words left my mouth I was overwhelmed with all the things I had to worry about. I felt like crying. Would things change? I sighed inwardly. Of course things would have to be changed, but how much? I slumped back into the chair, covering my eyes. This was all too much.

Trish instantly leaned against me. "I'm sorry, Raya. I just thought that it would be nice if you talked to him. I mean if you liked him…"

"But I don't. I don't know him."

"You really don't know me and we are getting along fine. If you gave it a chance maybe you could be friends?"

"This is the wrong time to be talking about things like that, Trish. I though you of all people would know that."

Trish buried her head in my hair. "I know." She spoke quietly through my hair. "I thought it seemed like a good idea…" She trailed off and then quickly pushed herself away from me, sitting back in her chair.

"What? Am I acting that--"

The door opened.

I didn't look; I just stared straight ahead at the wall. It stayed silent as Zaria and Nico pulled up chairs and sat down so that they were flanking Quinn.

Nico coughed. "So what's going to happen? This is a big deal that a human knows about us." I could feel his eyes burning into me but I refused to look.

"Oh shush, Nico." Zaria scolded him.

Quinn came last but didn't sit down. He hovered in back of the chair and I forced myself to look up. "We need to call Evelyn. She may not be the head of the organization but she has emotions unlike those other evil robots. Plus, I know she could pull some strings." I fidgeted and glanced nervously at them. Quinn pulled out a slim, black cell phone, punched some numbers in and pressed speaker so that we could all hear her.

The phone rang once. Then twice.

"Hello?" The voice was soft on the other end. "Quinn is that you?"

He cleared his throat. "It's all of us."

"Great. Glad to know that you are all fine. Do you have any news about your mission? How's it going?" Evelyn sounded relieved.

Quinn looked around at all of us. "Um, it's going fine. We've made progress and we have a new asset." He hesitated.

"A new asset? What do you mean, Quinn? Like a source of information?"

Nico spoke up. "What do you think about us interacting with the real world?"

Trish hissed at him. "Shut up, Nico."

"That's very dangerous, Nico." Suddenly, Evelyn didn't say a word until about a minute later. "Did someone see you guys?"

"Um, you could say something like that." Quinn tapped his fingers against the solid wood.

"Quinn!" The speaker rang and crackled. "Tell me that no one knows about us." Evelyn's voice went back to normal.

"I wish I could tell you that, but then I'd be lying." Quinn made a face.

"Oh my gosh. Did you catch the person? I feel so bad for saying this but you are going to have to keep them until the mission is over. I need to find a way on how to break it the others. They won't like it that's for sure, but there is nothing they can do about it. Oh, dear, what is going to happen?"

Trish moved next to me. "Evelyn we've got her right here. I don't like that idea of keeping her locked up here. It's not right." Her voice grew defiant.

"It's a female? Oh." Evelyn paused. "Well, what are we suppose to do now that she knows?"

"That's why we called you, Evelyn." Zaria scooted on the end of her chair and kept staring at the phone that Quinn held out with one hand. "We don't know what to do."

"What's her name? Quinn, you said she was a source. Elaborate." Evelyn commanded gently.

"Raya. She met Landon, but he didn't go for her, he went for another. He's merciless when around Raya. I can't make sense of it." He shook his head and his brown eyes hardened. I looked away when he kept his gaze on me, eyes unblinking.

"Maybe it was her blood." Evelyn suggested lightly.

Trish had to disagree. "No. He would have killed her in the alley if it had to do with her blood."

I had to butt in. "He did say that I smelled good enough to eat."

All eyes turned on me. I ducked my head.

Quinn cast a sideways glance at me. "Or maybe it did have a little something with her blood, but then again it could be something else. Anyways, we will find out soon enough when locate where they are hiding out. Once we capture them we'll find out the reasons why." He was satisfied with his own response that he grinned a little. Wow. He looked even cuter when grinning.

_Stop it, Raya! This isn't the time to be crushing on a guy—especially a half vampire._ With a shake of my head I listened to my conscience. Trish's words were beginning to take their toll on me but I had to ignore them.

"Yeah we all know we are going to capture them, but the only thing we need to worry about is Raya." Zaria moved the topic back to me.

"Maybe…" Evelyn started.

"Maybe what?" Nico asked.

There was the sound of a door closing and the clicking of heels against the floor of wherever Evelyn was. I was surprised that we could hear her movements with such clarity. "Hold up." She whispered through the phone. Everyone waited as Evelyn finished with whatever she was doing. About two minutes later she was talking to some people, but the conversation only lasted about thirty seconds. After that came the sound of another door closing—though this time the click of the door was louder. "Sorry I had to get away from the lab so no one could hear our conversation. The last thing we need is someone thinking that we are keeping things from the Government. As I was saying maybe she—Raya—could be given back to her family but you would have to watch her carefully. Landon may have her scent and he could track her down to her house and possibly harm her family. The is one thing we don't need."

Quinn's voice brightened. "Zaria and Nico made sure that no vampire—a hostile one at that—was in range of where we are. You know we will take good care of this human. That's what we are here for."

Trish put one arm around me. "Yup. No one is having this human for dinner tonight…or any other night." A look of determination spread across her face.

"Hello, Raya? Quinn give the phone to her and turn it off speaker." Evelyn was surprisingly calm about the whole situation. She seemed like a nice person—er, dhampir.

I jumped when Quinn jabbed the phone towards me. I took it and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Raya. My name is Evelyn. I am deeply sorry that you are being dragged down in this mess." Her voice dripped with empathy.

I half smiled. "I heard those words before."

She laughed. "Let me guess. It was Trish, huh?" The laughing ceased and her tone turned serious. "What you see, what you experience, what you learn—none of it can be discussed about. You have to promise me that you will not speak a word of any of this to another. Please."

I didn't hesitate. "I promise. I just want everything to be alright."

"Yes, of course you do. Well, I have no clue what they are going to do to you. We've never had a situation like this happen before so I don't know what I can tell you. I have a feeling they are either going to take you or…" She didn't finish and I could hear her mumbling under her breath. "Well, never mind all that. Just know that everything will be fine. You are just going to be under careful watch. Remember if you see Landon again, or if he tries to talk to you go straight into a crowd of people. Those types of vampires don't get along well with others. So stick with a crowd and never, I repeat _never _go out alone in the dark or anywhere in particular. You can never be too sure about these things. Take extra precaution." Evelyn sucked in a deep breath. "You are in good hands. Quinn, Trish, Nico, and Zaria will all keep you safe. Take care, Raya. Can you give the phone back to Quinn?"

"Yes, certainly. Bye Evelyn." I stuck out the phone.

It left my grasp in less than a second. I pulled my hand back to my side and listened to them.

Quinn paced around the room. "Okay so is that everything?" Evelyn said something and Quinn replied back okay. Then they hung up and Quinn shoved the cell phone in his back pocket. He looked around at everyone. "She said that we should just keep an on her."

"That's is? Nothing else? We don't keep her hostage or anything like that?" Nico looked crestfallen.

I scoffed. "What?"

He looked embarrassed. "I…uh." He shut his mouth and averted his eyes.

"No, she is not a pet, Nico." Trish's stare turned deadly.

"Each one of us is going to have to take turns guarding the perimeter where she lives. Does that sound agreeable to everyone?" He turned his torso to look Trish, Nico, and Zaria in the eyes.

Everyone agreed yes.

"If you go somewhere, Raya, one of us will always be right behind you." Quinn nodded. "We have your back now, little human."

I frowned. I didn't like him calling me little human. It made me feel insignificant and puny.

Quinn noticed my frown. "Do you not like that name?"

"No, not really." I was glad he actually cared about what I was called.

"Hm, I guess we will just stick with Raya for now." He smiled.

I grinned. "Sure."

Trish hit me and I looked at her. She was grinning like a mad person and I knew exactly why. In return I shook my head left to right quickly.

"So we know Raya is going to be fine." Nico said, making sure we were all on the right page.

"You don't have to talk like I'm not here, Nico. I can handle all of this." I promised.

"Good." Quinn beat Nico at the first word. "Now we can go on to the tactics on how to capture Wyatt and his gang."

Zaria let out a low sigh. "All Nico and I have to do is track down his scent. It's that easy."

"But they may have found a way to cover up their tracks—especially Landon, he knows how to get around places without making it seem like he was there." Trish counter argued.

Nico had something on his mind by the way his face was screwing up. "Hey, but can't we go to the place where that party took place? Won't there be a scent to start off from there? Or maybe he touched something that has his smell on it."

Quinn slapped Nico on the back. "Great job on the brilliant idea. Raya, do you remember the place where the party took place?"

What? I didn't want to go back to Craig's house. After what he tried to do to me…

"Raya?"

I jerked my head up. "Oh, yeah, I remember where the house is. How can I not forget?" I grumbled to myself. "Wait, does that mean I am helping you guys out now?" I was bewildered.

Quinn stopped moving. "What? Oh, crap." He covered his hand with his mouth and his eyes turned upward.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gripping the chair with two hands.

He exhaled. "You aren't supposed to get involved with us. We shouldn't even be asking you to take us to the place where the party was held. I don't want you thinking you are helping us."

"But we need her help! If we don't listen to her then we are going to be running in circles, chasing nothing." Trish stomped her foot and jumped to her feet.

"We can't involve a human, Trish! We are supposed to protect them not endanger them! You know that." He explained in a tight voice. "We just need to take her home."

"No." Trish growled and stepped closer to Quinn. "If we don't take her help we will never capture those beasts. Let her help. Otherwise if we let her go we will never know where the house is. Do any of you remember where we found Landon? Because I sure don't remember. Quinn, I know you are not the type to just let something slip by you. Do the right thing and stop thinking about rules."

"Dang, she is right. I have no clue whatsoever of where we were last night. I was just following the overwhelming scent." Zaria's eyes grew wide.

"Same here." Nico admitted. "I think you should just let her help us. There's really no harm in it...she's like our resource from the real world. Hey, she could go undercover and observe things for us. She could be like our fifth eye!"

"Huh?" Shock rippled through my body, but everyone ignored me and just turned to look at one another.

Trish and Zaria's eyes glowed with delight and excitement. Nico was beaming with pride at another brilliant idea. Quinn was still frowning.

"She's a human though." He struggled as he tried to come up with another good excuse.

Nico turned to Quinn. "Listen. We can't blend in with the crowd—we aren't social with humans, but we know someone who can." Quinn and Nico both inclined their heads towards me.

"But—"

Nico hit Quinn's shoulder with the back of his hand. "But nothing, Quinn. This is a great idea and you need to go with it. This can be great for us. We can have someone from the inside."

Quinn looked at me, fear and concern flooding his eyes. "You guys are giving her a job that she may not be able to handle. Not to mention you didn't even ask her if she wanted to do this. You know she can refuse to help us if she feels that her life is jeporady." His hands clasped together and he pressed his mouth against them. His gorgeous brown eyes pierced through me and he then took a few moments to collect his thoughts. "Are you willing to do this? Do you want to help us? Raya, remember you don't have to; you wouldn't be letting us down if you refused."

First I got the news of dhampirs and werewolves, next I was promised into secrecy, and then they were asking me to help them take down a group of blood thirsty vampires. Where was my life leading to? I promised myself that I would stop partying and now I got something else to worry about—something far bigger than partying.

I lowered my head and thought about my family—Oliver, Corinne, Mom, and Dad. If it meant helping them by keeping them safe then I would agree. If I helped then those evil vampires would be off the streets and no one would be hurt by them. _It's the right thing to do, _I assured myself. People would be alright if I accepted.

_Nothing bad better happen while this whole thing goes on, _I prayed. I bit my lip.

I had stayed quiet for some time that I didn't notice how no one made a peep and Trish pulling me up to my feet.

"What's it going to be Raya?" she gripped my hand tightly.

Quinn's chair squealed against the floor as he pushed it back. "Don't pressure her, Trish, gosh. Be patient and relax. She'll have an answer for you if you would just let her talk."

Trish ignored him and kept her expectant hazel eyes focused on me. My palms felt sweaty and clammy. It was as if I was making a life or death decision here. The world spin into chaos if I refused and I'm pretty sure world peace wouldn't come if I accepted. I just had to do the right thing.

"I wouldn't refuse, so of course I will help you guys. I don't want any more girls going missing." I thought of Sadie and I wanted to curl up in a ball. Poor Sadie. She was annoying and a bitch but she didn't deserve what she got. "And for a human I can take care of myself."

"Great, Raya!" Trish pulled me into a bone crunching hug.

"You will be dealing with vampires though, not humans. I hope you don't encounter any more vampires though." Quinn stepped around the chair.

"Stop thinking negative." Trish turned me around so that I was facing the wall and she was turned toward Quinn.

"I'm a realist." Quinn brushed by Trish and then stopped to look at me. "And I have a bad feeling about all of this." He said ominously and I buried my head in Trish's neck, avoiding his eyes. What if he was right?

_Think positive. Don't let negative thoughts try to sink themselves in your brain. _I pushed Trish away from my body. I patted my right pocket to check the time. Hopefully when we got to Craig's house he would be hungover or knocked out.

Alarm choked my throat. My phone was gone.

I rounded on Quinn. "My phone. Where is it?"

Quinn backed up as I walked right up to him. "Your phone?" He was at loss for words. "Oh, I have it. Don't worry, Raya…or don't go crazy." Carefully he watched me as he pulled out my phone from his pocket.

I snatched it once it was in reach. I turned it on and observed in despair as a dozen text messages popped up on my screen. The missed calls screen came up and then my phone beeped a couple of times and I took note that I had voice messages.

I chose the text messages first, scrolling up and down to read them. Most were from Ally asking where I was and complaining of how long of a time I was taking. One was from Oliver asking where I went to and why I left. Another was from my friend Hein. I gripped the phone tightly.

Hein was one of my closest and cherished friends. We talked about everything and we practically did everything together. We were like sisters. I read it. She asked if I could hang out with her tomorrow because she wanted to talk about things. I knew I was going to have to call her. I wouldn't ditch her even if I was supposed to help some werewolves and dhampirs. They could wait. My friend was more important than them.

I then checked my missed calls. Two were from Ally, four were from Oliver and one was from my parents. I listened to my voicemail.

The first was Ally. "Where you at girl? I thought you said that you were going to be here in forty minutes? It's already nine! Call me back."

The second was Ally again. "Where the hell are you and why are you not picking up? Answer the damn phone, Raya."

The next four were from Oliver. "Raya? Where did you go? I told you not to move and that I was coming back for you. Did you go to Ally's? I could have taken you, Raya. I don't know why you are so impatient. Gosh, just call me back to let me know you are alright."

"Still haven't gotten a call from you, Raya. Pick up the phone! I'm starting to get worried. Usually you call me back and yell at me but you haven't done that yet." He chuckled nervously. "I'm waiting to hear your voice, sis. Please call me."

I shoved my way out of the room so that I was out of the earshot. I didn't need them listening and inspecting me as my face changed expressions. Oliver had been worrying about me and I couldn't even tell him anything. I wanted to cry. So much for being twins and telling each other everything. I needed to keep my mouth shut if I wanted my family to be safe.

I gave my attention back to my brother's voice. He was panicking. "Raya! I went by Ally's house to check and see if you were there but you weren't. Where the fuck are you? I keep on thinking about how you kept saying things about that kidnapper…and I just...you better be safe or I'm going to go crazy."

I heard the footsteps of the group as they followed me from a distance. I wandered through the building, ignoring everything around me.

My stomach was twisting and I felt like I wanted to puke.

"Raya." Oliver's voice cracked. "Why won't you pick up? I need to know that you are safe…" he trailed off and the message ended. My eyes started to water.

"Oliver." I whispered in a low voice, hoping somehow and somewhere that Oliver could hear my voice and take comfort from it. I never knew he cared for me like this. Absently, I didn't notice how I had stopped and leaned against the wall for support.

Then I heard my father's voice. "Raya, how is the sleepover? I know you probably aren't picking up because you're having such a great time and I don't blame you. Your mom wanted me to call and make sure you are alright and I keep telling her that you are just having a great time with your friends. But she insisted that I'd call anyways and if you didn't pick up then she said we would leave a message. Have a nice time, baby. Here's your mother."

There was a shuffle and low voices, but then my mom's voice broke through. "Hello, Raya dear. I know you are fine I just wanted to check in on you. Call us tomorrow and let us know how tonight went. And call Oliver when you are ready to be picked up. Night, dear. I love you." I could hear a smaller, more higher pitched voice speak up and I could hear my mom talking to the person. "Hold up, Raya, Corinne wants to tell you something."

Corinne giggled with joy. "Okay, okay." She whispered into the speaker. "Raya, I wanted to tell you that I love you." That's when the tears spilled down my face. I couldn't control myself. I had to keep the biggest secret in the world and everyone went on with their lives, unaware of the danger all around them. What a nice world to live in. A place where you had to keep secrets just to make sure there was peace—or something like that.

I needed to protect my family and in order to do that I had to help Quinn and them. No one was going to hurt them as long as I was alive. I had a good grip on my phone and wiped my face. I didn't want the others to see my crying. It would make them think that I was weak and they wouldn't let me help them.

"Uh, Raya?" Quinn called softly. "Everything alright?"

I jumped. I wasn't expecting him—I expected Trish to come and comfort me. I viewed his movements closely. This was awkward.

I sniffled and wiped my face a couple of more times. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I'd—"

"I am fine." I said stubbornly and faced him. "I just need to make some calls. I won't tell anyone anything—they just want to know if I'm fine because I went missing last night." I didn't look at him very long because I pressed a number and then hit call.

"Raya! Why didn't you come last night?" Ally yelled through the phone.

I winced. "I got caught in some things."

**

I had given Ally a excuse of why I didn't go and then I promised that I would go to her house some other time. She agreed and then we hung up.

I paused before hitting call another time.

"I swear I'm going to kill you when I see you, Raya! You had me so scared last night that I didn't even get the number of that one chick. Where and the hell did you go? And why didn't you pick up the damn phone? Where are you? Are you safe?"

I smiled. "Well, you didn't need that one chick's number. Oliver, Oliver! Calm down. I'm safe and I'm…I'm at friends. Don't worry. I'm going to Hein's in a while so I will call you when I'm ready to be picked up."

"Which friend's house are you at?"

"Just a friends." I eyed Quinn. "I'm fine and I'm glad that you cared so much about me enough to worry." I laughed.

"We'll talk about this "friend" when we see each other. Of course you're my sister and I'm the one who is supposed to take care of you." My eyebrows knitted together. _On the contrary brother. It's me that has to take care of you now._ "I'm at Josh's house so I'll go and get you when you call. And if _I_ call you better make sure that you answer."

"I will."

"You better. And you better make sure that you are safe wherever you are at. If you have so much as a scratch on your body someone's going to get it." He growled.

"As I told you before, Oliver, I am fine. Nothing is wrong." I saw Quinn take a step closer to me. He had stayed quiet the whole time I had been on the phone and he just kept gazing at me. I was flattered that someone as handsome was being the observer, but the way he kept staring at me was uncomfortable. I turned my head and my bangs slid down, covering my eye.

"There better not be."

"There's not. I'll text you or something, okay? Right now I'm going to go eat. I'm starving." I lied. I was far from hungry. I lost my appetite a long time ago.

"It's ten o'clock already, Raya. You're going to have a late breakfast. I already ate like two hours ago." I could tell he was smirking.

"Then I'll have brunch. There's always an alternative." I spoke in a matter-of-fact-tone.

Oliver coughed. "Oh, and I have my witty sister back. We'll you have your brunch and I'll see you later."

I wouldn't let him have the last word. "And I have my high ego brother back instead of the brother who cared." Talking to Oliver made me feel better. "I'll see you later." Then I dared myself to say three words I hadn't told my brother in forever. "I love you, brother."

There was silence and I heard Oliver half sigh and half laugh. "I love you too, little sister. Bye."

"Bye." I said softly and hung up.

**

"Now I have to talk to the parents." I looked a Quinn and he nodded his approval.

"Go ahead." He pressed his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

I pressed call.

It rang once.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Raya. I've been waiting to hear your voice." She sounded happy.

"You wanted to talk." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

**

We talked for about five minutes and I told her that I might stay the night at Hein's house later today. I might as well be prepared. Whenever Hein wanted to talk about something important I ended up staying the night at her house. And since I was going to meet up with her later and she wanted to talk I figured that I would spend the night. It always happened that way.

I told my mom I loved her and we said our goodbyes.

"Is that all?" Quinn asked and turned his head.

In spite of myself I had to smile. "That's all." I assured him.

He bobbed his head up and down. "Okay. I told the others to wait in the room while I came out for you. And everything is alright?"

I brushed my bangs away. "Mhm. So are we going to Craig's now?"

"Craig? Who's Craig?" He became puzzled.

"My jackass ex."

It clicked. "Oh. Him. Yeah, we are heading over there. Trish went upstairs to go and get your backpack."

With embarrassment I remembered that I didn't take a shower, change my clothes, wash my face, or brush my teeth. I hid my face. I can't believe everyone had looked at me—especially Quinn. "I think I'll go upstairs, too." I pushed past Quinn quickly and practically ran up stairs.

I headed for her door and escaped inside. "Trish, where's my backpack?"

"Right here." She threw it at my feet and I tore it open and pulled out the clothes I had stored in there. I eyed Trish who was sitting down on the bed. "I'm going to change."

From the tone of my voice she rolled her eyes and flopped down on her back. "We're both girls here."

"I like keeping some privacy I have left." I hurried and changed into my fresh clothes. I searched my backpack for my deodorant and put some on. "I can't believe I was so dirty and you didn't even tell me anything. Quinn saw me like that!" I stuck my hand in and felt around for my perfume.

"Whatever, Raya. You looked fine. If you looked like anything else I would have told you." I stood up straight and sprayed my perfume on, but at the same time I caught her eye. She was smiling devilishly. "So you _do _actually care what he thinks of you. I knew it."

I threw my perfume back in my backpack. "No I don't! I care about my overall appearance and how I look around others. People take note of that you know. Just because Quinn is involved doesn't mean I care what he thinks about me." I lifted up my chin and lied to her.

Trish kept her gaze steadily on me. "Liar. But we aren't people."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Still. I care about my personal hygiene." I kicked my backpack to the side.

"Come here." She propped her head on her elbow and patted the spot next to her.

I went and sat next to her feet. "What?"

"Don't lie to me. I can always tell what you are really feeling. I see my words are sinking into your head." Trish said in sing song voice.

"Shut up." I groaned.

"You know you are starting to like him."

I shrugged. "I think he's cute."

"That's the first step: admitting the truth." Trish giggled.

"Whatever you say. I just think he's cute and that's it." I pushed her leg to the side so I could sit farther up on the bed.

"But later I think feelings will grow." She said warmly.

"You're too hopeful. Hurry up and let's go. I look like crap but oh well. Enough of Quinn." I slipped off the bed. "Hey, how are we going to Craig's?"

"We have two cars, Raya. Keep calm—we aren't walking." Trish pushed her bangs back from her forehead and sighed.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on her two feet. "Great. I really don't feel like walking."

Grabbing my backpack I headed out of the door with Trish by my side. Once we got downstairs Nico, Zaria, and Quinn were waiting for us.

Quinn pushed himself in front and beckoned. "Come on, Raya. You and Zaria are coming with me. Trish, you go with Nico and follow behind us." He ordered and suddenly turned, walking toward the back of the warehouse.

Trish nudged me forward and my legs did the rest. We followed after Quinn deeper into the warehouse, our footsteps echoing with clarity. I really hadn't gotten a look at the place before but I forced myself to inspect the area. The whole place was covered with dust and everything looked rusted. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. I wanted to ask what this place was before it was shut down, but something inside told me to keep quiet and just keep moving.

He pushed open a door and held it open for us as we streamed through. When I pushed my way out into the sunlight I had to cover my eyes quickly. The sun was too bright and being in the darkness for so long I had to let my eyes adjust to the new settings.

When my vision was cleared I could see two black cars parked about seven feet away from me. They were shiny new cars and had two doors. Quinn headed for the first car and opened the door. "Raya," he called. "Zaria."

I took a deep breath and made my way over to the sleek, black car. "I'll sit in the back." I pulled on the door and started to climb in the back seat but Quinn's voice made me stop.

"No. You are riding in the front with me so you can give me the directions."

Zaria came up behind me and tugged me out of the car. I stumbled out and waited as she got in before I took a seat myself. The seat was comfortable but I didn't allow my body to relax. The car smelled like mint and I looked out the window. Quinn turned the keys in the ignition and the car came to life.

"Okay, let's go." Quinn and I looked at each other before he drove forward out to the street.

**

I pointed which streets to go on and I told him whether to turn left or right. It took us about thirty minutes to get to Craig's part of town because I found out that we were up north and so now we had to go down south.

Throughout the whole drive nobody talked or even made the slightest noise. The radio wasn't even on and that was the worst thing of all. If there was silence in the car I usually expected somebody to put on the radio to ease the awkwardness. Except this wasn't the situation. I wish I had brought my Ipod.

I shifted in my seat and leaned against the window, sighing a little. They could at least talk a little.

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked.

I didn't look at him. "It's silent and awkward."I said honestly.

"Oh." He turned a corner and we headed down another street. "Um, do you want to talk about something? Like what you're getting yourself into?"

Every time I thought about what I was throwing myself into my stomach would always twist violently. I didn't want to do this, but I knew at the same time I had to do this. "I know what I'm getting myself into thank you very much."

"You don't know the half of it." Quinn spoke as if he was talking to a little child. "I've seen things that you couldn't even come to dream about. You're being warned. Raya, you can choose not to help us. Don't do it just because of Trish."

"I'm not doing this because of her! I'm doing it to help the people. I don't want to see anybody else get hurt because of stupid, bloodthirsty vampires."

"Not all of the vampires are like that." Zaria's soft voice rang in my ears. I had forgotten that she was back there. I turned in my seat to look at her. She smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to hate vampires?"

"Only the evil ones." Zaria's eyes hardened, but then softened. "There are good ones in this world that want to make a difference." Her eyes darted to look at the back of Quinn's seat and with her finger she pointed at him.

I twirled on strand of hair around my finger. "I didn't mean it that way, Quinn. I just don't like those rogues." I felt stupid for letting my emotions talk instead of my brain. I settled back once more in the seat.

"It's okay. All of this was too much for you to take and I am sorry for that." Quinn's eyes flashed and he took his eyes off the road to stare into my eyes. "You should have never got involved with us. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I stared back into his brown eyes. "Maybe I was at the right place at the right time."

"If everything turns out well then I'll gladly listen to those words." Quinn forced his attention back on the road.

My heart started to beat faster. "You don't think that everything's going to be okay?"

"I-I do—I know this whole mess will turn out alright. Don't fret. Sometimes my words come out in ways that I don't intend."

"Oh, that happens to me too." I laughed and out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.

"We share something in common. Refreshing."

I continued smiling and then quickly pointed at a stop sign that we were coming up to. "Right here—take a left." I replied. "We are only about a minute or two away from his house." My stomach settled uneasily as I thought of Craig. I really didn't want to go back to his house after the events that occurred last night.

"When we get there do you want to stay in the car? All we needed were directions. The rest of us know where he was at and which way he ran off to."

"I think I will stay in the car. Did you guys find out which direction he ran in?"

Zaria said something under her breath and then spoke up in a louder voice. "He disappeared about two blocks away from the house. After that his scent was lost in all the smoke, car gas, and human smells; we lost it. But now we are hoping that we catch a faint scent. It's a long shot but lets pray that it works."

"I'm sure it will." I said encouragingly. "Are Nico and Trish still behind us?" I looked into the side view mirror and saw the black sleek car following after us.

"Of course. Nico always keeps up." Quinn also glanced in his side view mirror.

I waited as Craig's house came up into view. "The alley. Park in there." I jerked my head in the direction of the limited space.

"Okay, so when we get off you are going to stay in the car and you aren't going to move one inch, right?" Quinn pulled into the alley.

"Of course."

"Good. It looks like Nico is going to have to find another place to park. Well, come on, Zaria we can get a head start." Quinn got out and pulled back the seat for Zaria.

I sunk back into the comfortable seat and watched as Quinn and Zaria zipped over to place where I had last seen Landon standing. They paced around there for a couple of minutes before turning to look in my direction.

Nico and Trish walked past the car and over to their team where they talked for a couple of seconds and then disappeared around the corner out of sight.

I wanted to dose off because the sun was hitting me through the window and laziness spread all over my body. I yawned and clutched my backpack tighter, leaning my body against the car door, trying to get a better view of the corner of the alley.

I really hoped that Craig was hung over because I didn't want to see him. No doubt he would still be pissed that I punched him in the face and refused to have sex with him. And if he did come out I didn't know what I would do. My head was still throbbing from the impact of Quinn's fist and I wouldn't be as quick as I was last night. Fear churning my stomach I got the nerve to glance at the side door.

_There's nothing to worry about. Quinn and them will come back in a few seconds and everything will be okay. _I wasn't comforted by my own words. It had been fifteen minutes and they still weren't back. They're probably tracking Landon's trail to where it had disappeared and were now trying to see if they could pick up the trail once again.

Damnit. I cursed myself for not going with them. Being around Craig's house was making me feel awkward.

I sucked in a deep breath and leaned back against the car door, letting my eyes close. I wasn't going t o think about him. I just needed to relax. Nothing was going to happen.

The car door opened and I fell out onto the hard ground. My backpack slipped out of my grip and tried to grab onto the door for support but my body went with gravity. I covered my head so that it wouldn't hit the pavement. My arms scraped against the rough ground. I was sprawled out on the cement with my head covered, eyes closed, and arms stinging. I opened my eyes and wished I had locked the doors to the car.

I think I might have cursed myself bad luck instead of praying for nothing to happen.

Craig grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"Ow. Let go, Craig." He shook me violently and pushed me against the wall, his elbow digging into my stomach.

"And why should I?" The faint smell of alcohol was present on his breath. I turned my head away and with his free hand Craig grabbed my cheeks, forcefully turning my face so that my nose was only an inch away from his.

"Because you don't want to do this."

"And what is that I want to do?" An evil smirk grew on his face.

"I don't know." I confessed. "But you don't want to do whatever you're thinking about." Out of the corner of my eye I tried to see if they were coming back. I couldn't scream because his elbow was pushing into my stomach.

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure I want to do what I'm thinking. I always do, don't I?" He chuckled lowly. He pushed his body against mine and kissed the side of my head. "I always get what I want, Raya."

I shivered and tried to move but every time I tried he would squeeze me against the wall. I had a difficult time breathing since he was pushing out all the air out of my lungs. I used my hands and pulled at his hair, tangling my fingers within the curly strands.

"Bitch, let go." He shoved me away and I let go of his hair, dashing to the end of the alley.

I could use my voice now. "He—" A massive body forced slammed into my back and sent me tumbling down to the ground, preventing me from finishing my call for help.

I covered my face and hit the ground once more. After the fall I tried to scramble up and make a run for it but Craig had his large hand around my ankle. I fell on my knees and attempted to kick him in the face with my free leg.

The pressure around my leg disappeared and I got up and started to run. "You're…not…going…to…get away." He was gasping for breath.

I tried again. "Hel—" My voice was cut off when his hand grabbed my neck and squeezed. I winced in pain and fell back into his hands.

Craig pushed me against the other wall and brought his face to mine, but didn't let his grip go on my neck. "Why do you always resist? Just go with the flow." He smashed his mouth against mine and his lips worked greedily.

I fought back as best as I could by kicking, squirming, and using my nails. Though every time I did he would squeeze harder and I was forced to stop. My mouth was closed shut and I turned my head away from him. "Fuck you."

Violently my face was brought back to his. "What did you say?"

I spit in his face. "I said fuck you."

Pushing himself away from me with a great shove that sent pain shooting in the back of my head Craig cussed back at me. I turned my gaze on him and I was unprepared for what happened next. His huge hand was raised back and then it slammed down across my cheek. It hurt so much. It felt like he had slapped me in the cheek with a brick. Tears welled up in my eyes and I kneeled to the floor, pressing my two hands against my cheek.

"Bitch." I looked up at him and he smiled maliciously. "You should have just gave yourself up to me—it would have been so much easier for the both of us."

The tears spilled over but I didn't sob. "In your wildest dreams, Craig. You don't deserve a girl—you need a guy because I'm not the bitch here. You are."

Craig's face went pale with anger and he swung his leg back to kick me and I closed my eyes. I knew the worst was about to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I pressed myself against the wall, bracing for the pain. My heart was pounding so fast like it was set on fire. What was I going to tell my parents, most importantly Oliver, when I got home? My arms were scratched and bleeding and no doubt I was going to have a bruise after I was kicked.

"Hey, what the hell?" Craig exclaimed. "Who are you?"

I peeked one eye open to see Quinn standing in front of me in a protective stance. He was blocking my view of Craig. "Someone you don't want to mess with. Get out of here before I hurt you."

I craned my neck around Quinn to get a look at Craig. His face was flushed red, his shoulders and he spat at Quinn's feet. "You trying to be some hero or something? I don't like heros."

"And I don't like you either. So move along now."

Craig still wanted retribution on me and his eyes glowed darkly. "No. This is my house. I don't have to leave."

"The alley isn't your property. Go back inside your house and leave Raya alone." Quinn growled.

Craig took a step closer to us. "And if I don't?" he was testing Quinn to see if he could push him over the limits.

"Then there will be consequences." Quinn promised.

"Well, I'm not going to leave or leave her alone. We still have unfinished business." Craig stumbled forward, his eyes locked onto mine.

"Go away."

"Make me."

My chest tightened. "Quinn…"

Ignoring me, Quinn took confident strides forward. "Alright, I'll make you go away." I didn't like the sound of his voice—it was low and dark.

Craig's eyes narrowed and he swung his fist forward, trying to make contact with Quinn but he missed and careened to the side. Quinn grabbed him and roughly shoved him back, grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face. The impact was loud and I pushed myself up to my feet, fearful of what was going to happen.

Craig's head jolted back and he fell to the floor and Quinn caught him before his head could splat against the ground. I didn't know Quinn was so strong. Gripping Craig, Quinn made way to the side door, opened it, and went inside. He came back out and came over to me. "How hurt are you?" His fingers brushed against my arm and he examined my elbow with gentle hands. His hands were so soft.

"I would say I'm hurt, though not that badly. But Craig—will he be alright?"

"Do you really care?"

"You didn't break his jaw, did you?"

"Of course not. I just put him to sleep for a little while. He'll be fine—he will just be sore when he wakes up." A smile crept on his face.

"Back to you. We need to clean you up."

"Why did you come back?"

"I could hear you. I told the others to go on and that I was just going to check on you to make sure you were fine."

"Thank you, Quinn." I whispered, touching my cheek.

His brow eyes softened. "It's my job to watch out for you. Humans can be so violent. You should have just told me that you didn't want to come. This whole thing could have been prevented." Quinn noted that I was rubbing my cheek. "Did he hit you?"

"More like slapped."

"You've really been getting hurt in the past twenty four hours. Now I know why you called him a jackass ex."

"Yeah."

Quinn let go of my arm and let his fingers glide across my cheek. My heart skipped a beat. "It was a good thing I came."

I nodded. "You saved me. You're a hero." A strong admiration for Quinn made me smile again.

He looked away. "I was just doing a good deed, no need to call me a hero."

"Well, that's what you'll be to me." Quinn slowly let his eyes lock with mine, confusion spreading throughout his face as if he couldn't believe what I just said.

I could feel Quinn's body heat as he brushed my bangs away from my eyes, the sweet cologne filling my nose. I forgot all about the pain in my elbows. I was only inches from his lips and a sudden rush that went through my body made me want to kiss him.

Quinn's suddenly changed and his eyes filled with uncertainty. "Uh, come on. I need to get you some stuff for those elbows. I guess I'll be the first one to guard you. Hold on a sec." Quinn flipped out his phone, dialed a number, and pressed it against his ear. "Nico? I'm going to take the first watch in guarding Raya."

Nico said something that I couldn't hear.

"Got it. I'll be back at eleven or ten at night and meanwhile you can tell Zaria it's her shift after mine."

Quinn listened to Nico's voice.

"See you later and good luck." Quinn made a gesture toward the car. "Get in and we'll go to a drug store. Do you need help getting to the door?"

"No. I just hurt my elbows, not my legs, Quinn." I explained as I went around. As I plopped down in the seat I closed the door and locked it. I wasn't taking any more chances.

Quinn shut the door and turned on the car, shifted in reverse, and backed out. We drove in silence for about ten minutes before Quinn pulled into a Walgreen's Parking lot.

"I'll be back." Swinging the door close, Quinn strode in the store gracefully.

I touched my elbows and was glad to find that the blood was drying rather quickly. "Stupid Craig." I rubbed my elbow gently to try and ease the pain.

"Back." I didn't even notice Quinn opening the door, much less coming out of the store for that fact. "I have some adhesive wipes, some cleaning alcohol, and bandages." He pulled out all the stuff he bought, grabbed the arm closest to him, twisted it, and began the process.

He first wiped away the blood and whatever dirt there was inside my cuts. I wasn't worried; I knew Quinn was gentle. When his fingers touched my skin it felt like I was being shocked by electricity.

The next step hurt like hell and I gritted my teeth together as he poured the alcohol on the cuts.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know it hurts."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't do this to me."

"I just can't help but feel sorry for you, Raya. You didn't deserve to have him as a boyfriend and he certainly didn't deserve you. You're better than him."

"And what makes you think that? What do you know about me?"

Quinn was stuck. He didn't talk for several moments and his face grew red. "I just know stuff about people and you don't seem like the type that's evil. I've seen you cry and I know you are a strong person. You aren't like those type of people that enjoy others' pain. I don't know much about you really, but maybe you'd be interested in sharing a little of your history with me. I might as well get to know more about you since we are going to be working together for quite some time."

"What would you like to know?" He put a bandage over my wound.

"Anything really. Move so that you're facing me—I need to see your other arm."

I took off my seatbelt and shifted just as he told me to. I gave him my other arm. "I'm Mexican and I'm sixteen years old. I was born on July 11th, 1993. You know that's the day where 7/11 gives out free slurpees. "

"That last fact was random, but interesting. Hm, you're Mexican? No wonder. You have a nice complection." Quinn's eyes bulged out. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong.

I blushed. "It didn't." I stifled a laugh. "I have a little sister and a twin brother."

"You're a twin?" He asked, amazed, happy to get past the little embarrassing moment.

"Yes I am."

"That's pretty cool, Raya" I smirked. He didn't know the half of it. "How about your sister, how old is she?"

"Corinne? Oh, she's five."

"She's young. I expected her to be around eleven or something."

"I think the time was expanded because Oliver and I. Twins are a lot of work."

"I don't even want to come to imagine the thought of taking care of twins." He chuckled.

I met his gaze, a thought forming inside of my mind. "Can dhampirs have children?"

Quinn kept his hands working, but his eyes were on mine. "We are alive, not dead and yes we can have children. Though it's never happened while I've been in the organization. We train the dhampirs once they are of age but we usually recruit them—not breed them."

"So if you wanted to have children you could have them?"

Quinn nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I suppose. But it's never going to happen."

I opened my mouth to ask why but he just looked down and poured the alcohol on my elbow. I bit my lip and kept shut.

After he was done I examined my elbows. "What should I tell my parents?" I murmured the question to myself but Quinn heard and answered.

"Tell them you fell."

I sighed. "And that's the most original lie in the book but it is true. I did fall out of the car. I just don't think Oliver is going to believe it."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"After what happened last night—Oliver knows about what went down between me and Craig—I just don't think he's going to believe it. And if he suspects Craig, which I know he's going to do, he is going to want to have revenge and I don't want that. Oliver can get hurt and I don't want him getting harmed because of me."

"He's doing it out of love for you."

"Still," I argued, "I don't need him protecting me."

"Your brother thinks it is right to protect you."

"I don't want Craig to kick his ass! Or I don't want Craig to play dirty. He usually gets his pose to back him up and jump in his fights."

"If you were my sister and I figured her ex boyfriend tried to harm her I would kill him. Revenge is a powerful thing and you shouldn't underestimate it. Besides, Craig needs to get his ass kicked…again."

I smiled and was still sitting cross legged, facing Quinn. "Craig does need to be taught a lesson."

"And who knows, maybe, if Craig decides to act like a coward and call his friends to back him up I'll be there to back up your brother."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't need you getting involved in my personal problems. I'll find a way to take care of this."

"There's no way that's going to happen. Craig may be stupid but he's strong and he can hurt you again if you're not careful." He shook his head stubbornly. "I need to watch out for you."

"I'll be fine, Quinn."

"You keep saying that yet your eyes tell a different story."

"And since you know how to read me please, Quinn, tell me what I'm feeling." I tensed.

"Well, if you insist." Quinn crossed his arms and leaned forward, his brown eyes intently examining me. "You're unsure of your own words I know that for one."

"I am not!" I hated how he was hitting close to home.

"You're getting defensive over a little comment. See? You are unsure of your words. You don't believe what you're telling me."

I let him go on by turning away from his eyes.

"Look at me."

I hesitated, staring out at the people who were walking inside the store before slowly allowing our eyes to meet.

"Am I right?"

"A little." I muttered.

"Could you speak up, please?"

I glared at him. "I said _a little_. Better?" He was getting pushy.

"Very much. You know, Raya it's nice to let people in once in awhile."

"What makes you say that? I let people in all the time."

"Who else knows what Craig tried to do to you?"

"Hien was the first one to know—she's my best friend. Plus Oliver knows now. It's only them. See, I let people in."

"I guess that's better than nothing. But if you let in more people I'm sure you would feel better. The more support the better."

I moved back in place and buckled myself back in. "I guess. I'm hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Like at six last night."

"Hm, no wonder you're getting grumpy. You haven't eaten in quite some time. I'll take you to get some food. Besides, I'm kind of hungry too." I noticed he said those words a bit awkwardly.

"You can eat?"

Quinn sighed. "Didn't we go through this, Raya? I'm half human—I'm alive. I consume food."

"I thought you only had an appetite for blood?"

"That's full blooded vampires. Us dhampirs only have a desire to taste it—it's not necessary for us to have it. We won't die if we don't have blood."

"Oh."

He smirked. "Where do you want to eat? Or what is there to eat around here? I really don't know Los Angeles. Care to be my guide?"

I rolled my eyes." Sure. Um, there's a Denny's around the corner."

"Is there a lot of people there?"

"It's around lunchtime so yeah there is going to be a lot of people. Why?"

"I, uh, really don't do well with crowds and I have never ate out in a public place. Trish or Nico usually get our food so I don't go out."

"Wait, are you telling me you have never at out a public place before in your whole years of living?"

"That's what I'm telling you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whoa. You need to eat at Denny's then. Come on, Quinn, start the car."

"Fine, then Denny's it is." Pulling out of the Walgreen's parking lot, Quinn followed my directions and we were in another parking lot in about three minutes.

"Okay, let's go." Quinn started to walk and I just stood there until Quinn realized I wasn't by his side and looked back. "Something wrong?"

I lifted my elbows. "I feel self-concious."

"What's there to be insecure about? I'm the one who should be insecure. I'm the one who doesn't interact with others or go out.""

"But that's an emotional thing. My issue is physical; my bandaged elbows! I look weird and I haven't showered. I feel like crap."

Striding over to me Quinn went in back of me and then leaned down so that his lips were right next to my ear. "First I was nervous about this whole thing but now it's you who is the chicken now. We both need to relax about this. You don't look weird, you look nice. Come on." I felt Quinn's hands on my back as he gave me a push forward.

Being propelled forward I took a deep breath and walked to the entrance of the restaurant and smiled when Quinn pulled open the door, allowing me to go in first. What a gentleman.

I walked in and the first thing that greeted me was the smell of food. My stomach growled and I bit my lip, embarrassed.

Quinn walked up to lady who would seat us.

"How many?" She asked, smiling.

"Table for two." Quinn said.

"Okay. Right this way." The lady seated us right in front of the window. "Here you are. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

She handed us the menus and then went to another table where a family of four was sitting. I looked around. There were a lot of families in at this time.

"I feel awkward." Quinn mumbled beside me.

"Relax, Quinn. Just play it cool. This is just a restaurant."

A little girl in the table next to us caught my eye. She had curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. The little girl went back to eating her fries.

"Are you good with children?"

Quinn's question made me burst out laughing. "I'm good with children that I don't know."

"What about your sister?"

"Well, her of course I do get along with her sometimes. But you know we have those times…like all other brother and sisters do." I looked at the menu. "Are you having breakfast or lunch?"

"Lunch." He didn't look down at his menu. "That's good that you don't hate her or anything. Some never get to spend time their siblings and by the strange winds one day they never get to see them again. Then they feel guilty for never spending time with them afterward."

I glanced up, curious. "Of course I don't hate her. She may be a brat sometimes but I love her all the same." I stared at Quinn, wondering where all this was coming from. I remembered Quinn's story about his life and his sister. He never got to see her again after he was changed. "Is this about your sister?"

He lost the color in his face.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I put down the menu. "Did you hate her?"

Quinn took up his menu and started looking.

"Look at me."

He did. There was sorrow in his brown eyes but they hardened and went blank. "Ah, it's nothing. Look back at your menu and see what you're going to order."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I scanned the menu. I had no idea why I was pushing for Quinn to talk about his problems. I hardly knew him and I wanted to keep it that way but I knew I just couldn't leave Quinn feeling bad about not being there for his sister.

"Not really. There's nothing to talk about." He shrugged.

"Uh huh." I scoffed. "Maybe you should open up to people. The more support the better, right?" I went back to the words he told me in the car.

"This is different."

"What could be so different?"

"First I can't lean to people for support because I have to keep my head in the game. I don't need distractions that are going to lead me away from my missions. I can't allow my emotions to get in the way." He put down his menu. "Second of all I learned my mistake of going to others for support. It doesn't work."

"Then why are you telling me to go get support?" I tapped my fingers against the table.

"Because it may not work for me but it can work for you."

I didn't get to say anything because the waitress came back, pen and paper in hand. "What will you guys have to drink?"

"Water for me." I replied.

"I'll take a Sprite." Quinn looked at her.

"Have you decided on what you're going to eat?"

I nodded. "I'll have the side order of fries." With everything happening I really didn't have a appetite.

Quinn gave me a funny look before turning to the waitress. "I'll have the hamburger."

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks." She took the menus and left.

"Why did you give me that look?"

"You just ordered a side order of fries and water. That's not breakfast."

"Technically it's lunch." I said.

Quinn put his elbows on the table and leaned closer. "Whatever. You need to eat more than that."

"What's wrong with what I ordered?"

"Only a side order of fries and water. I'm not going to have that."

"Are you my brother now or something?"

"I'm not saying that and I'm not trying to act like your brother I just think that's a small meal. When the lady comes back with our drinks I'm ordering a hamburger for you."

"No, Quinn!" I leaned against the table, glowering at him. "I'm not that hungry." And right when I needed some backup my stomach let out a low growl.

"I heard that. You're lying to me again, Raya." He sounded disappointed.

"Fine! Order another hamburger. I'm not going to eat it though."

Quinn smiled, amused by my defiance. "You'll eat it. I'll find a way."

The waitress came back with our drinks. "Here you go, kids." I really didn't a good look at her before and now that I looked at her I could tell that she was in her mid forties or late thirties. Her makeup was a shade too light but she seemed to have a great personality.

"Excuse me," he looked at her tag, "Janice, could I have another hamburger here for my friend here."

"Oh sure." Janice pulled out her paper pad and scribbled down on it. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "No we're fine here."

"Okay then. Call me over if want anything else." Janice left again.

"I hate you." I played around with my napkin.

"Do you really?" I looked up and saw Quinn looking a bit distressed. Did he really think I meant it? "I don't really hate you. I mean how could I? You saved my life."

Quinn eased up. "Right. I saved you."

"Mhm." I yawned and wiped my eyes.

"Still sleepy? I thought you slept a lot."

"I just yawn whenever. My yawns really don't mean anything." I said. I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it out. I had a text message.

It was from Hien. _Can you come over to my house today?_

I replied back. _Sure. What time?_

About a minute later I got another text. _Anytime. I really need you right now._

My gut was telling me that Hien had some bad news. _I'm there for you. I'll go as soon as I'm done eating._

Another vibration. _Kay._

"Who were you texting?"

"Hien. Can you drop me off at her house?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

I exhaled slowly. "I think so, but I'm not sure. Plus it's better if I don't go home right now."

Quinn's forehead creased. "I would feel much better if you went home but I can watch you at your friend's house too."

"Thank you."

Quinn leaned back in the seat. "No problem."

"Do you want to talk about the sister thing?"

Quinn's face screwed up and I was sorry for bringing it up. "Not really. Let's talk about you."

"I think you need to talk to someone about your little issue then. If you won't talk to me then find somebody else."

"I barely know you. How can I open up to you? Plus I need to keep my emotions out of the way of my work."

"True. I barely know you too but you know about my Craig problem and helped me with it. Your work can hold up for at least three minutes. If you are having trouble trying to spit out what's going wrong, then you need someone there for you."

"Work comes first, Raya. My needs come second."

"Well something needs to be done about that."

"There's nothing that needs to be done."

"I say there's something to be done."

"Why are you so persistent?" Quinn played around with the ketchup bottle. "Can't you just leave things the way they are?"

"No I can't because I don't like leaving people with problems. Besides you're kinda on a break right now so you can talk. It's payback for ordering me the hamburger. You owe me."

"Alright, Raya."

"Okay. Talk."

"I feel like I let my family down when I turned into…" he glanced around," well, you know. I was being selfish and I didn't think of them—"

"But you did! You were trying to protect people and your family from…them."

"They needed me though! My dad couldn't support my family by himself. We both contributed until he had an accident and broke his leg. He couldn't work after that and that was when my family depended on me and I just disappeared!"

"You were trying to do some good for this world." I put in.

"My sister…my poor sister. I never even really knew her." His voice grew soft. "I never even got to know what happened to them. I don't know if they made it through without me." He placed one hand on the table while his other hand was covering his eyes.

I reached over the table and patted his hand. "Have faith that they made it without you, Quinn."

Quinn stiffened and drew his hand away. "I don't think my faith can go that far."

I watched as he folded his arms across his chest and my heart dropped a little. "You need to be happy. I'm sure they made it." I crossed my legs. "Do you feel better that you vented?"

Quinn shrugged and then nodded. "You're the first person I've ever told this to. I do feel better. I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my chest." His brown eyes lit up.

I was the first person he ever told this to? Wow. "You didn't even tell your—" I stopped abruptly. It was probably wrong to bring his ex-girlfriend into this conversation.

He grew interested. "What were you about to say?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me." I felt his eyes burning into me.

"I was going to say girlfriend."

He blanched, and then regained the color in his face. "What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He asked coolly.

"Well you know…you're nice." _And cute…_

"Because I'm nice that means I have a girlfriend?"

"You never know."

"I did have a girlfriend and no I didn't tell her any of the stuff I just told you right now."

Mikayla. "Did you not trust her?"

"I did trust but she wasn't really interested in my background or my feelings." He whispered sadly and bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry about that."

Quinn ran his fingers through his hair. "It's alright. You aren't a lifeless robot." Ouch. She really did hurt him bad.

"She sounds bad." I admitted.

"Only just a little." Quinn said sarcastically.

I recoiled back. He didn't need to get sarcastic with me.

Quinn gave his head a quick shake. "Sorry for that. I just don't like talking about her."

"Okay."

Janice came back with our food. "Here is your side order of fries and your hamburger." She placed the two plates in front of me and my stomach emitted another growl. "You must be really hungry." She laughed.

I smiled shyly. "Just a little."

"If you say so, kid." Janice handed Quinn his hamburger. "And for you."

"Thank you." Quinn nodded his head and took a bite of his hamburger.

"Call me over if you're in the mood for something else." Janice smiled.

"Will do." I munched on a fry and took a sip of my water.

"Uh hum."

I looked up. "What?"

"The hamburger. Eat it, Raya."

"In awhile. I always eat my fries first." I stuck another fry in my mouth.

"Well at least take a bite and show me you're going to eat it. It's payback for acting like a therapist and making me vent."

I sipped my water. "This payback thing is gonna keep on going back and forth, isn't it?"

Quinn took another bite of his hamburger, chewed for about a minute, and then swallowed. He grinned. "Yes it is. Go on, take a bite."

I swallowed the remaining of my fry, took hold of my hamburger, and positioned it in front of my face but I was able to see Quinn's brown eyes dancing with amusement and triumphant. I rolled my eyes and took a bite.

***

"That was good." Quinn patted his stomach. "How was that hamburger?"

"I'm so full! I don't think I can move at all." I looked down at my stomach. "Ugh."

Quinn rose too his feet and held out his hand. "Grab my hand."

I took his hand and was surprised when I was brought swiftly to my feet. I was caught off balance and fell forward onto Quinn for the second time today.

"Whoa there." Quinn grabbed me by the shoulders and carefully balanced me on the ground. "There you go, clumsy."

I shrugged my shoulders, making Quinn's hands fall down back to his side. "I am not clumsy."

"That's two times you fell on me."

"I say it was just bad luck." I started walking to the front where we would pay the bill.

"Or maybe it was good luck." Quinn nudged me as he walked swiftly past me and to Janice.

I stopped and stared at him as he paid for the bill. I saw him look up at me and smile at my expression. He beckoned me with his finger. "Come on, Raya."

I made my legs start moving again. I smiled as I past by Janice.

Quinn held the door open again. "After you."

I went out and let the sun shine down on my face. It felt good.

"I'm glad I'm not a full blooded vampire. If I was then I would never get to feel the warm sunshine on my face." Quinn stood by my side and looked up and then looked away, blinking rapidly.

"You're not supposed to look directly at it, smarty." I headed back to the car. "Does the Government give you money?"

"That's how we pay for everything." Quinn zipped past me. "Where to?"

"Hien's house. I'll point out which way to go like I've been doing all this time." I said as I got in the car.

"Alright. Once you get in the house I'll park somewhere and just watch from the outside."

I stood up straight and pointed out the window as soon as we pulled out into the streets. "Take this street and when you come to the first intersection turn right. Traffic is going to be bad at this time so it may take a while."

"Well, we aren't in a rush are we?" Quinn glided the car forward.

"I kinda am but, no, I guess you aren't in a rush. Talk about something before I die of car ride boredom."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything. If you can't come up with something then just turn on the radio."

"I never listen to the radio. I need the car silent when I drive."

"You're crazy! Music helps the mind unravel. Have you listened to music at all?"

Quinn sniffed. "Of course I have."

"Good. If you said no I would have had to put you through like five hours of listening to my Ipod. May I turn on the radio?" I glanced out the window, looking at all the cars.

"Sure, why not?" He grumbled.

"Oh, stop being grouchy." I pressed a button and music filled the car. I made a face. "No."

I twisted the knob. "What the hell is that?" Quinn took a second to glance at the stereo.

"Keep your eyes on the road! Don't try to kill us." I twisted the knob once more. It was Spanish music.

"I don't even understand what they are saying and I took Spanish 1."

Quinn laughed and my eyebrows knitted together. I twisted the knob again. "Do you like classical?"

"Only sometimes. But right now I'm in no mood for it."

"Then what have you listened to?" I let my hand drop.

"Just put on whatever, Raya, I really don't care." Quinn kept focus on the road.

"Okayyy." I gave the knob another twist and leaned back. Whatever station it landed on I was going to leave it. I smiled when Flyleaf's song "All Around Me" rang in my ears.

"I don't have a choice do I, Raya? I have to listen to this don't I?"

I coughed. "You said you didn't care what I put on."

Quinn expelled a short breath. "I did. Me and my mouth."

"I win." I grabbed the straps of my backpack and pulled it on my lap.

"For now, Raya." Quinn turned to the right. "Where do I go from here?"

"Just keep on going straight. I'll tell you when to turn." I yawned and lay my head against the window. Once I rested my head I sat straight back up and rubbed my head with my hand.

"Does your head hurt?"

"It's the spot where you hit me in the head. You have amazing strength."

"Jeez you are never going to let it go are you?" Quinn chuckled softly.

"My head hurts you know! I could sue you." I laid my head gently back and closed my eyes. "We aren't going to turn on another street for about ten minutes and traffic is pretty bad so it's going to take awhile. I'm going to close my eyes and rest."

"Go ahead. And just to make sure I don't miss the street, what's the name of it?"

"Elowin Boulevard." I uttered.

Quinn said something under his breath.

I felt better and I hardly noticed as I started whispering the lyrics to "All Around Me".

"I can feel you all around me/Thickening the air I'm breathing/Holding on to what I'm feeling/Savoring this heart that's healing." I loved the song.

"You have a nice voice."

My eyes flew open and I rolled my head to the side. "You could have turned up the radio to drown me out."

"But you had a nice voice. I wanted to hear it."

"You're just being nice."

"I am being nice but I'm also being sincere." Quinn winked when I looked at him.

"Uh huh."

"I'll be quiet so you can sing again."

I flicked my bangs out of the way with my fingers. "Well, you're just plum out of luck."

"When you sing, I'll be there. Just you watch." Quinn stated and came to a halt in back a white Mercedes. The person in the car was blasting music and I could hear a few honks as impatient people tried to hurry the other people in front of them.

"People are so impatient." Couldn't people just turn on their stereos and just listen to music? There was no need to be in such a hurry. What would happen if they were so busy trying to get where they were going and they didn't notice a car coming straight at them? It never hurt anyone to be patient. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"They probably need to get somewhere special." Quinn suggested.

"Like where? The shoe store? The bar?" I stared at the pedestrians walking down the sidewalk. They had no idea of the danger that lurked around them.

"Or maybe they have to pick up their kid from the babysitters?" He countered. "Oh, finally, here's the street." Quinn turned the steering wheel.

"Maybe. People just need to learn to cool down."

I watched as people walked their dogs and held hands with their children. They all seemed to be enjoying today. Come to think of it, today was actually very beautiful. For being summer it wasn't hot, but cool, though not too cool. The sun was shining brightly but it didn't seem to burn through people like it did most summer days. It was a welcomed sun and today was just right weather for a family to spend time together, or for someone to walk their dog.

As the sun beamed through the window my brain started to work through all the things I had learned. Dhampirs. The Government. Werewolves. I found out who was actually kidnapping the girls but I didn't know what was happening to them afterward. I was going to find out…even if it killed me. I was going to try and help stop those rogues from their evil work…their evil plan. They wouldn't get away with whatever they had planned.

Plus, I was going to be guarded and protected by the Government's secret weapons. I didn't even know what the Government was going to do with me once they found out that I knew about their little secret. My chest tightened. I hope everything was going to turn out fine.

I sighed. My world turned upside down big time.

I couldn't tell anybody what I had learned about—not even my twin brother or my best friend. How was I going to cope when distressed? The vampires and werewolves wouldn't be very helpful at all. I couldn't keep going to Trish all the time for help if I needed it. Yeah she was nice and caring but she would never understand how I'm feeling about this whole situation.

I needed someone who was genuinely human and didn't have above average qualities. I needed my brother, my family, and my friends. But I couldn't lean on them for support like I wanted to.

I had to keep them out of this. Quinn said if those rogue vampires ever found out that I was helping them and found out where I lived that there was going to be trouble. They didn't show mercy. They would kill to keep anything from stopping them. If they found out where I lived, or if I was working for their enemies, then my family and I were as good as dead.

But I wasn't going to allow that. I would protect my family from harm's way at any cost. It was up to me to save my family from anything bad. And in order to do that I had to keep huge secrets and that made me uncomfortable, especially with a problem as big as this.

I had to keep it though.

My mind started to spin around and my mouth pursed. All this knowledge was either going to kill me or make me stronger.

I certainly didn't want it to kill me.

But something was bothering me. Quinn was changed over a hundred years ago yet he looked like a teenager. He said he was half human. So if you were half human didn't that mean you aged? Hm. I still had questions that I wanted answered.

"Hey, uh, Quinn?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Raya? Wait, what street do I turn on next?" Quinn scanned ahead, looking at the street signs.

I glanced out. "Okay, turn left at Ferguson Street."

"Alright." Quinn moved into the left lane and stopped behind a car, waiting for the light to turn green. "Oh, you wanted something?"

"I've been thinking and I wanted to ask how come you don't age. You said you're half vampire, but also half human so how does that work out? You look like you're about seventeen, maybe nineteen."

Quinn cleared his throat. "Dhampirs actually age until they are eighteen. You see, if you get turned ate age teen you still have eight more years until you become eternal. I guess it's a bit of half and half. Being half human actually allows you to age if you are younger, but if you get turned when you are past the age of eighteen then you just stay that way. You don't age. And of course being half vampire plays its role—you become eternal."

I let it all sink into my brain.

Quinn continued on. "Like take me for another example. I was changed when I was sixteen and I matured for two more years before I stayed the same forever."

"I understand now. So dhampirs are like vampires? I mean with the abilities like strength, vision, and that stuff."

"Dhampirs are the second best at being able to destroy vampires. Actually, we are better than werewolves at killing vampires because we can match a vampire's wits and strengths. We are just as strong as them, our vision is great, and our hearing is just as perfect as their's."

"Huh. I feel protected and reassured then. At the next stoplight turn right and then take Smith Street."

Quinn followed my directions. "You didn't feel safe with me, Raya? I'm hurt."

My fingers found their way up to my neck where my necklace was. I clasped it in my hand. "It's not that I didn't feel unprotected without you it's just that I didn't know who was stronger. But now that I know where each race stands I feel much better."

"I won't let anything harm you. You're safe with me." He promised.

I took his word for it. "For some odd reason I trust you."

"You should because who else can you trust?"

"I can think of some other people." I let go of my necklace.

Quinn took a second to look me in the eyes. "But you are safer with me." His warm brown eyes were gleaming with a hard determination.

"If you say so, Quinn." I grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it with my index finger. "I'll take your word for it. Don't disappoint me or let me down."

"I won't, Raya. Your part of my mission and I don't throw my work aside like trash. I treat it with care."

I frowned a little. I was just work to him. I should have figured that much. He was just being nice to me earlier because he has to treat his _mission _with care. I huffed inwardly. So much for that.

"Though I can protect myself too!" I said loudly. "Just for the record."

"I'm pretty sure you can." Quinn spoke knowingly.

It felt weird. I mean here I was in a car with a gorgeous dhampir who was going to protect me and I came up with the stupidest stuff to say. What was wrong with me? I could say something smarter. I'm just a _mission _I bitterly reminded myself. I mean I didn't need him to like me I just needed to be on good terms with him.

Though I thought I was doing okay so far. But then again that was just me.

"So, Quinn…" I started and then trailed off, unable to come up with a statement or question.

Quinn's eyebrows narrowed at the car in front of him. "Stupid."

What was Quinn's problem? "What's wrong with you?"

"This guy is taking his sweet time. Look the light is green and he's just lingering there." Quinn stepped on the gas and we went onward, nearing the other car's rear.

I was shocked. "Quinn! Hold on!" I leaned forward and grew angry when the seatbelt tightened on me.

Ignoring me, Quinn honked the horn two times. "What's this guy doing?"

"Quinn!" I exclaimed. "First of all you don't know that the person who is driving is a guy. For all you know it can be a woman. And second of all be patient! I'm in the car here! I don't want there to be an accident caused by your recklessness."

He seemed to snap out of whatever mode he was in to take his hands off the steering wheel. "Right. You can't be harmed." He muttered to himself. Quinn took hold of the wheel and let his mouth purse in a grim line. "Be patient, Quinn."

I huffed. " See, look. They are moving now."

The car honked back and turned. The driver was a lady. "I told you it was most likely a woman." I clamped my hand around my deep bronze necklace and looked down at it. It was a lion's paw. I had gotten it when I went to the zoo when I was ten. I was captivated by its color and shape. I was always comforted when I held on to it.

"Why are you always right about things so far? You were right when I vented to you and now you're right when you said the driver was most likely a woman." Quinn turned left.

"I just know stuff."

"Right. So when you stay at this Hien's house, will you be staying the night?"

"Most likely, yeah." I turned down the volume on the stereo so that I could hear him more easily. "Why?"

"No special reason. I just want to tell Zaria where to go when it's her shift."

"Yup, I'll be right there at her house. Once you get on Smith Street go slow because that's the street she lives on. Her house is the dark brown one with the little tree in front."

"I don't know who's shift it is after Zaria's but it's more than likely going to be Trish. I'll make Nico be the last one to guard you. Does that work out for you?" Quinn asked.

"Anything works out for me. So does that mean I won't see you until…what day is it today?" My brain hurt as I made it race through memories.

"It's Thursday." Quinn confirmed.

"So I won't see you until Saturday?" I kept my eyes locked on the people walking by.

"You can ask Trish or Nico to bring you by the warehouse so we can talk business. Oh, I forgot to mention what you were supposed to do." He said absently.

"And what may that be?" I asked warily.

"Could you keep a journal of what you find?" Quinn requested.

I was confused. "What am I supposed to find?"

"Why do I keep forgetting things?" It was a retorhical question but I went ahead and answered it.

"Maybe it's because you're all fired up about the woman who wouldn't budge her car?" I said lightly, but there was an edge to my voice.

"Ha. Funny." Quinn mocked. "We need you to collect information about the missing girls and see if they have anything in common—schools, hair color, facial expression, anything really. Just look deeper than the cops. If they do have something in common we will get the group together and try to figure out why they are picking them out that way. Basically you are going to be researching them. I don't care how you do it, just find a way."

"What if I need one of your guys help?" I gave him a measured look.

"Then contact us, Raya. That's why we are here." I had my hand on the door handle as Quinn turned on Smith Street. I was ready to get out of the car and away from Quinn. I just wanted to get back to something normal. Hopefully Hien would fix that problem by talking about new shoes or new purses that she saw in a store. I needed something familiar and homey.

"I need your number then." I scanned the rows of houses, searching for Hien's familiar house. I found it and pointed. "Park right over there."

My heart was beating rapidly as Quinn pulled up next to the curb. "Get your phone out, Raya." Quinn broke my train of thought and I pulled out my phone. "Here's my number if you need anything." He said the numbers, I punched them in, and saved his number. "Do you have it? Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure," I said, my eyes wandering over to the brown house. "Ready?"

Quinn took out his phone. "Now I am."

The numbers spilled out in a rush. I was surprised that Quinn didn't need me to repeat my number again but I guess was that because he had great listening skills.

"I'll text you later on to see how you're doing. Just giving you a heads up. And I'll be nearby, protecting you if you want something. Don't forget." Quinn put his phone in the cup holder and just gazed at me. "You are going to be our little human investigator. Be careful out there. We will be watching out for you but there may be a time where we might not be there for whatever stupid reason it may be. Keep that in mind. Be on your guard. If you see Landon again just walk into a crowd of people or start a random conversation with another person on the street. Don't make contact with him at all. And once he is out of your view call me, alright?"

"I won't talk to Landon if I see him. I'll just walk the other way. Promise." I scooted to the edge of the seat and slid my backpack on.

"Landon's a dhampir too, remember that. He can go out in the daylight. Remember, Raya, head toward big crowds." Quinn reminded me.

"I got it, Quinn."

"Get a journal and investigate the girls." Quinn said as I unbuckled myself.

"Great, I'm the investigator and I know I can't screw this up." I was fazed by my own mission but I managed to get out of the car. I closed the door and leaned in the window. "Lucky me, huh?" I grabbed my necklace as my stomach started acting up.

"You'll be fine." Quinn smiled sadly. "Some luck you have, Raya. Watch yourself out there. The world is a cruel place and if you don't watch out you might fall hard to the point where you won't want to get up again."


	7. Chapter 7

--ahh, so i see i haven't received one single review. is the story really that bad? i mean, i wouldn't mind one review...no matter what it says. i just want someone's opinion on it.

so, here goes chapter 7:

**________________&&  
**

I practically ran up the walkway to Hien's house. I rang the doorbell and turned my body so that I was staring out at the houses across the street. People were leaving their houses and getting in their cars. That was normal. Birds were chirping and flying back and forth on the electricity pole. Still normal. My heart ached and I watched as a little old woman walked her small pug down the street. The old woman waved and smiled. I did the same to her. I felt better being around things that grew up with all my life.

"Who is it?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

I spun around. It was Hien. "It's me, Raya."

"Raya?!" Hien unlocked the door in such a hurry that it was all done in a blink of an eye. The door was pulled open and standing in the doorway was the girl who had been my best friend since kindergarten. She was petite, cute, and an inch smaller than me. Hien had long, chestnut, silky hair that went down to her chest. Her eyes were the shape of almonds and were dark brown. Every time I saw her I always had to compliment her eyes. I just loved them.

Hien ran out of the door and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in her shoulder. "It's been so long!" Hien complained and pulled away.

I grinned. "It's only been about two days since I last saw you, Hien."

Hien sighed excitedly. "Still, I'm use to seeing you every day and now that I'm not going to it's going to be weird!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I inhaled the smell of the house. It always smelled of fresh flowers and I was able to relax here. It was like my sanctuary.

"Where's Brian?" I asked and followed Hien farther into her house. I glanced at the paintings that were on either side of the wall. They were of flowers or of gorgeous sceneries. "I can't get over how beautiful your house is."

"Brian? Oh, he's watching TV in the living room like always." Hien giggled. "Your condo is way better than my house. Do you want something to drink or to eat?"

I patted my stomach. "Maybe later, Hien, but not right now. I just came back from eating at Denny's so I'm really full."

"I'm going to go get the Lucky Charms in case you change your mind. Go ahead to my room, Ray, you know where it is."

"Of course I know where your room is! I would never forget. I've been here so many times that if you blindfolded me blind I would still know where your room was!"

Hien joined in with my laughter and then disappeared through a doorway that was the entrance to her kitchen.

I felt way better now that I was Hien.

I heard the sounds of people chattering up ahead and I guessed that it was coming from the TV. "Hey, Brian?" I walked into the living room and found him lying down on the couch, a blank expression on his face. Brian was Hien's ten year old brother. He usually stayed inside and watched TV all day. Hien and her mother tried everything possible to get him out of the house. His mom bought him a bike, a skateboard, a dog, and all that good stuff yet he still stayed cooped up in the house.

"Whu?" He looked around, his hair messing up as he turned his head from side to side.

I waved. "Over here, Brian!" I leaned on the couch and messed with his hair some more. "How has life been?"

"Oh, hey, tried to move away from my hand. He turned back to the TV screen. "Boring."

I followed his eyes to the screen. He was watching Scooby Doo. "I used to love watching that when I was little. It was my favorite show." I got a pillow and threw it at Brian. "You need to get out of the house."

He pushed the pillow off his face. Brian didn't look at me. "I'm perfectly fine here." He said in his monotone voice.

I used my index finger to point at the small beagle that was sitting outside of the screen door. "Look at the poor little guy. You are leaving him outside all by himself. He wants someone to play with, Brian."

He shrugged. "I didn't tell my mom to buy the dog."

"His name isn't "the dog". His name is Lucky." I explained as I made my over to the screen door. It was sad how I knew more about his dog then he did. Lucky looked at me as I approached the screen and his tail started wagging. "If you aren't going to play with the poor fellow, then I am."

"Be my guest, Raya." I listened as Brian switched the channel and I heard the sounds of guns going off and people screaming.

"What are you watching?" I had my hand on the handle but I twisted my head to face Brian. Brian confused me most of the time.

"Some war movie. It looks pretty good. Oh, whoa! Look at that Raya!" Brian sat straight up and leaned forward eagerly. "That guy's arm flew off!"

I recoiled in disgust. This guy was running through a jungle and out of nowhere there were places exploding next to him. The next bomb was set off and the guy exploded into tiny pieces, blood spewing everywhere.

A chill ran through my body. Violence seemed to follow me everywhere in different ways. "Ew, Brian. How can you be interested in that stuff?" I waved my hand at the TV in dismissal. "Those movies are gross and bloody. I don't like them."

Brian was excited by this movie because he was sitting on the floor now with the remote in his hand and his eyes glued to the animated TV screen. "How can you not like bloody movies filled with gore?" he asked in a shocked wonder.

"Because I just don't." I opened the screen door and let Lucky come in. He was still a puppy. I scooped him up in my arms and walked around the couch. "Hien, I think your brother is a lost cause!"

"I know, right?" Hien came out of the kitchen and noted Lucky in my arms. "I swear he needs to get some sunshine and be removed from this living room." Her hand reached out and petted Lucky. "Poor Lucky." Hien crooned. "Your owner doesn't want anything to do with you." She had a box of Lucky Charms under arm. "I thought you were going to meet me in my room?"

Lucky squirmed in my arms and I put him down. "I was but I wanted to talk to Brian and see if anything interesting was happening with him. He says life is boring." I lingered by the hallway, waiting for Hien to come and join me.

"Well, that's because he never does anything interesting." Hien emphasized, her voice echoing throughout the room. "All he does is sit in this room and watch TV all day."

Brian didn't even pay attention to his sister's words. His eyes were stuck on the screen, his mouth slightly open.

Hien turned to me; her jaw was locked in annoyance. "He's going to die alone. I swear he is."

My mouth dropped. "Hien! Don't say that." I grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and gave them a shake. "Follow me if you want the sugary goodness." I slunk in the hallway.

"Give me the box! I haven't eaten lunch yet!" Hien came inside the room after I plopped down on her bed. I held out the box of Lucky Charms. Taking the from my hands she carefully opened the box, stuck her hand in, and then stuck some Lucky Charms in her mouth. She flopped down on the bed and when she did some of the cereal came spilling out on her and the bed.

We both burst out laughing and I leaned over, picked up a rainbow marshmellow, and put it in my mouth. "Yum!"

"I agree!" She munched on a couple of cereal grains. "So how has summer been for you so far?"

I froze but then smiled and shrugged. I had to keep cool. I didn't want to show her that something was wrong. "Oh it's been boring so far. You know—nothing to do. How about you?"

"Super boring! I am stuck in this house with nothing to do. I have to watch Brian because my mom works from 5am to 6pm. If I go somewhere I have to take Brian! It totally sucks!" She huffed and then gave me a little push. "Thank you for coming, Ray. It means a lot to me."

"You know I always will." I said softly. "That's what bestfriends do."

Hien blinked in gratitude and stayed quiet. We lay on her bed for about ten minutes in silence—excluding the crunching sound of cereal as it was grinded down by our teeth. My eyes were locked on the ceiling. Hien's room was painted a light purple and she had posters everywhere on her walls. The posters were of her favorites actors, actresses, favorite singers, favorite bands, or of anything that she liked.

I found it quite scary to have all those faces up on her walls. I felt as if they were watching me, analyzing my every movement, stalking me. I like to have privacy so that's why I never put up posters on my wall. It was just too creepy for me. I got paranoid easily.

In the corner of her room was a desk with a laptop on it. It was a simple desk that was made from oak. I liked how it was always so shiny.

Across from the bed was her closet that was filled with amazing clothes and shoes. I loved to search through her clothes and pick out her outfit for certain days. I felt like her mom, but it didn't really matter to Hien. She liked the clothes I picked out so every Sunday I would come over to her house and we would decide on what clothes she would wear for the whole week. It was fun.

"How has your mom been after the divorce?" I pulled my eyes off the posters. I moved my body so that I was lying on my side.

Hien's parents had divorced about three months ago and I never really asked how she had been doing because I didn't need to. Hien's face and mood told all. Some days her hair wouldn't be brushed and she'd have dark circles under her eyes. Her mom would keep her up all night by crying and expressing her feelings. I felt bad for Hien. Sometimes when it became too much for her she would spend the night at my house.

Her father got them on the weekends while their mother had them during the week and their mom had custody of them which meant that her father paid child support. Hien was affected by the divorce, but she wasn't affected by it as much as I thought she would be. As it turns out she actually hated her father. The reasons were fairly simple: he didn't spend time with them, he was verbally abusive, he was a workaholic and sometimes stayed overtime just to get away from Hien and Brian.

So when Hien went over to her father's new apartment she would text and call me all the time so her dad wouldn't make her spend "quality time" with him. And to elaborate on what her dad called "quality time" meant that her dad popped open a beer, sat on the couch, and watched the news. He made Hien and Brian sit in the living room with him for about two hours as they watched whatever he wanted in pure silence. Hien did a very good job at explaining every little detail.

I never really knew her father that much. I just knew he liked to drink beer on his free time and loved to leave and hang out with his friends. From what Hien always told me about him though he sounded like a jackass.

Hien buried her face in her sheets and curled up in a ball. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question so fast."

Grabbing her hand I whispered, "Is everything alright?"

I felt the pressure as she gripped my hand. After a second the grip tightened and I gave her hand a shake. "Hien!"

Her shoulders moved up and down and I thought she was laughing but my concern grew once I heard the sobs. Scrambling up on my knees I shuffled forward and pulled on her shoulders. "Come here." I hated seeing the people I loved crying. If they shed tears then it made me wants to cry also. It was such an emotional feeling.

Without hesitation Hien scooted her head on my knee and I got a good look at her face. Her face was wet with tears, her face screwed up like she wanted to scream, and her mouth was moving soundlessly as if she were trying to tell me something but couldn't because she couldn't contain herself. "Control, Hien. Calm down." Using my hand I started to stroke her head with tenderness.

Hien sniffled and closed her eyes. "Take a deep breath." I commanded smoothly. She did. "Now take your time to tell me what's wrong." I encouraged while stroking her hair rhythmically. I even hummed her favorite song by NeverShoutNever which was "Losing It".

She loosened up; her sobs dwindled into sniffles that sounded every couple of minutes. "I'm feeling b-b-better." She hiccupped.

"Shh." I wiped the tears away from her face and kept on humming the song. If I continued she would calmly have collected herself by the time the song was over.

I was right. While humming "Losing It" all the way through she stayed quiet and then the sniffles vanished.

After humming all I could hear was Hien sucking in a breath and then exhaling. "I can talk now." She dwelled on something she was thinking about for about thirty more seconds before she carried on with what she had to say. "You know how I told you my dad doesn't like paying child support?"

I dipped my head and settled on keeping soundless. I wasn't going to interrupt anything by speaking. I would only verbalize when needed.

"Well for the past couple of weeks my dad started asking me and my brother what we thought about staying with him during the week and going with my mom during the weekend. Like a switch. I told him that I liked where I was and Brian just shrugged his shoulder instead of giving him a legit answer. I started to question where all this was coming from and he told me that he didn't think that Brian and I were living in a stable environment."

I was taken aback—my eyebrows narrowed and my jaw locked. "What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"Exactly what I said! He told me that mom worked too many hours of the day and can't keep proper care of us that way. Which is bullshit because mom always has some food in the microwave for us to heat up, she buys us clothes, puts a roof over our heads, lets us have electricity and water, and gives us plenty of love. That's pretty much all she needs to do. I can't say much for my dad who just ignores us and makes us find food to eat on our own. And if we do have food it's crappy or some frozen dinner package. He doesn't even care about us! He just doesn't want to pay child support anymore!" Hien's hands gesticulated wildly as if she were giving a speech.

"But he can't do that!" I protested. I had stopped stroking her hair and found my fist curled.

Hien's hair went left to right as she shook her head. "He can, Raya. He's a cop, remember? They are more than likely bound to take his word over my mother's." She said, sounding rather tired.

"'You can speak up for yourself!" I panicked.

Hien groped around for my hand and I let our hands cling to each other. "I'm not allowed in court. Brian and I aren't of age." Hien uttered sadly.

"The court will still talk to you, right? They have to!" An idea came to my head. "My dad's a lawyer. He can help you out!"

"My mom doesn't have that kind of money." She objected and constricted my hand.

My mouth was working faster than my brain. "It doesn't have to be about money! I could ask my dad for a favor. He knows you're my bestfriend and would let something bad happen to you if it meant hurting me. My dad is aware of how much you mean to me."

Hien lifted her head out of my lap and stared me in the eyes. I noticed how very bright red her eyes were from crying. "Would you really?" Our hands were still interlocked.

My voice dropped down. "Of course I would do that. You're my bestfriend. I don't want to see you leave me or be sad."

She got up on her knees and threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much, Raya." Her voice started to crack. "Thank you so much."

"I'm always there for you, Hien. Please don't start to cry again. You know when you cry it makes me want to cry too." I clung tightly to her, afraid that if I let go she would disappear forever. Hien was my bestfriend. We did things together and shared things with one another that we would never share with another human being. It's cliché to say this but Hien is the other half of me. Put together we complete each other. I knew if I let her go that I would never—ever—find a friend like her again.

"I know you'll always be there for me. When that one girl picked on me in seventh grade you took care of her for me. You got in trouble for it, but you told me that you didn't care about the consequences. You just wanted to make sure that I was okay. You're like my big sister."

I beamed, amused by her memory. "I wasn't going to let her harm you. She needed to be put in her place." I embraced her securely. "You're like my sister, too. That's why I'm not going to let you go."

I sighed with relief inwardly as Hien's soft laughter rang in my ears. She was happy. "Thanks for everything." She breathed.

"Let's do something. I want you to be happy, not sad." I let go of her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the bed with me. I sat crossed legged down on her carpet. When Hien stayed standing I gently tugged on her hand and made that face that meant do-as-I-say. With a playful roll of her charming brown eyes she sat down in front of me. "Lucky, come here boy!" I called.

I could hear the jingle of his collar before I actually saw him appear in the room. Lucky's tail was wagging, his tongue hanging out as he padded over to us. I started to scratch the back of his ears. As soon as I did that he threw himself on the ground before me.

Hien giggled. "Silly dog. He always likes it when he's scratched behind the ear." Her expression changed when her eyes locked onto something. I glanced behind me. Was there a bug or something? I knew for a fact she freaked out when there was a spider in view. Though there was nothing there. "Your elbow, Ray. I barely noticed it now…what happened?"

I could feel my heartbeat slow down to deadly thuds. "I fell when I got out of the car." I made it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"You're so clumsy, Raya." Hien shook her head at me.

I wanted to oppose what she said because she was talking it like I actually fell out of a car at my own fault. When it so happened it was Craig who made me fall out of the car. But if I told her that then she would freak out and ask how I got away. Then that would lead to Quinn who no one was supposed to know about. So I guess I had to play the clumsy person.

"Oops, clumsy me."

"You need to be more careful." Hien scolded. She reached on top of her bed to grab the box of cereal.

"How many times have I heard that?" I puffed out.

Hien cocked her head to the side, her cheeks were big with all the cereal she had shoved in her mouth. "What do you mean?" It took all my self control not to laugh at her.

"Lately people have been telling me to be careful."

Hien took a couple of moments to chew down the cereal. "Maybe those people who have been telling you to be careful are right." She pointed to my elbows.

"They are possibly right…but I can take care of myself."

"You always say that." She threw some cereal at me and I gasped. "Someone should take care of you for a change."

When the cereal fell on the ground Lucky got up and started to eat it.

"You mean like a boyfriend or a really good friend who cares? I don't need anyone." I turned my eyes on her. "Do you have any new crushes?"

"Hm, probably a boyfriend. I mean you haven't dated a single nice guy. I'm not exaggerating on that either. Craig was a total jackass. That other guy…what was his name? Larry? No…oh, it was Gary! He didn't like me being your friend. He got super jealous whenever you spent time with me! He just wanted you all to himself. Talk about being over protective." Hien's face started to burn a bright red. "You know Carl? Well, we have been texting a lot. I finally got the courage to call him and ever since then we have been talking nonstop. He's super sweet, Raya. I think things are looking up for me."

I fell back on the carpet. "Jeez, I know! It's horrible. I always get the bad guys. And if I get another guy I'm going to make sure he's alright with you. If he isn't fine with you, well, he's going bye bye." I held out on hand as a signal for her to help me back up. Hien grabbed my hand and pulled. I was looking into her face that was glowing with giddiness. "Oh, my! Are you serious, Hien? I'm so happy for you! Yeah, I've talked to Carl a few times before. We had Pre-Calculus together. And he was pretty nice."

Hien gushed. "I know, right?" Her eye lashes fluttered and she released this little happy sigh.

I seized her delicate, small hands. "Gosh, you really do like him. Well, I pray things go well for you, buddy."

"He asked me to the movies this weekend and I said yes!" Another happy sigh from her. "I know, but enough of me! What about you? Do you have your sights on someone? Knowing you, Raya, you probably do. Why should I even ask? You're so pretty it's crazy."

Quinn's smiling face flashed in my head and I bit my lip, deciding if I should tell her about him. Quinn obviously saw me just as work, but that didn't mean I saw him in that way. I knew there was a crush starting to form and I didn't want that. We were going to work with each other and if I fawned over him things weren't going to go right. I didn't need that right now and he most certainly didn't need a human girl crushing on him either. I could give him another name. Hm. "There is this one guy…" I kept stroking Lucky. "What? I'm not pretty. You are way gorgeous then me! Your face is soft, delicate, and flawless. You have these mesmerizing brown eyes. And when you smile…it's like whoa."

"Oh my gosh, Raya!" She squealed, clapping her hands. "Tell me all about him!" Another handful of Lucky Charms were thrown at me. "Shut up! You have curves that I wish I had! You curvaceous, girl. You have this nice, tan, yet light skin. And when you smile it's like bam!"

I played around with my hair, trying to think of ways how to explain Quinn. "Well, his name is…Quinn." I mentally pinched myself. I was going to regret telling Hien about him. I had to tell someone and why not Hien? She wouldn't even know what he was; she would only know who he was. "Well, I haven't known him for very long, but I feel as if I do know him...it's insane really. Quinn is nice, protective, funny, a bit pushy…but in a good way." I couldn't help but smile. "Whatever, my gorgeous Asian. You are 100 times way beautiful and you always will be and that's final. What I say goes."

"You have to introduce me! I want to approve of him. Wait—how does he look like?" She got up and went to her shelf where she had a collection of DVDs. "Ugh, fine. You win." Hien scowled at me playfully. "This time."

I started to fumble around with my necklace. "Uh, I don't know if that's going to be possible. He's really busy with his work and stuff." I wasn't lying. Quinn actually did focus on his work intently—from what he told me. "Quinn has bangs that sweep to the right but it's not like one of those emo hair cuts—you can see his eyes. His hair isn't too short or too long, it's right in the middle. And he has some muscle. His eyes…uh, they are so enchanting. They may just seem like another pair of dark brown eyes but to me they seem like something more."

"Oh, he sounds pretty cute to me. Now I most certainly have to meet him." Hien searched through her DVDs. "Aw, no fair, Raya. He has a job? Even better! If he's so busy then how did you meet him?"

"At a party last night." It was true. I did meet Quinn last night—when his fist connected with my head.

"Now I can see how you say it's insane. You just barely met him and you feel like this? I dunno. Should I dare say the words?" I shook my head. It was foolish to even think of that possibility. "I think I will. Maybe it 's love at first sight?"

I threw up my hands in dismay. "No it's not love at first sight. I would know."

Hien did the James Bond move where she snapped her head to glance at me. One eyebrow rose. "Would you know how love at first sight feels like? Have you experienced it before?" I opened my mouth. "I think not, Raya Hemina."

"Well, wouldn't I feel something at least? You know like the loss of oxygen from my lungs whenever I stare him in the eyes? Or my heart starts to race uncontrollably to where I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack?"

Hien shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Raya. Do you want me to search the symptoms of love at first sight on Google? Ah ha!" She pulled out a movie and hid it behind her back while walking up to me. "It's movie time!"

"I'm serious, Hien. I don't think this is love at first sight. I just think it's a little crush. Maybe my first real crush. I really didn't like Craig—he came after me and I just accepted it. Gary…I just went out with him because I felt sorry for the poor guy." I took a cereal piece of the ground and fed it to Lucky. "What movie are we going to watch? A romance? A comedy?" I put my hand against my forehead dramatically. "A drama?"

"You never actually had a real crush? Craig is the one who pursued you…it wasn't the other way around. Now I do remember you telling me you only dated Gary because he kept on asking you so you just decided to date him awhile before you dumped him. That was kind of harsh. You could have just told him that you didn't like him that way, but no, you had to do it the hard way. That's cute though, Raya. Your first real crush. I bet it'll go well for you though." She backed away from me to her TV and DVD player. "Take a guess."

"Well, he just didn't get the point that I didn't like him, so I made sure that he got it. Besides, the last I heard he found a girlfriend who actually liked him. Everything worked out in the end. Don't mention Craig. That jackass." I pulled Lucky onto the bed with me. "My first real crush, huh. You think it's going to go well for me? Uh, we'll see about that." I doubted myself. I switched over to Hien who was standing by the bed, eager for my guess. Hm. She loved to watch romance movies. "Titanic?"

She gave me this look that meant are you kidding me? "It's a movie that is amazingly wonderful! We both fell in love with it when we watched it on Lifetime."

"Fine." I tried to think back. It popped into my head with ease. I was surprised that I didn't get it on my first guess. "Pride and Prejudice!"

"It took you two guesses? I'm ashamed!" She flashed the DVD in front of me. "How could you forget about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth?" Hien walked over to her TV and DVD player. I turned my gaze upward at the ceiling while she opened and placed in the DVD.

"Dunno. My mind wasn't working on guessing movies." I patted the little beagle lying next to me and laughed when he started to lick my face. "Ew, Lucky!"

Another matter of weight fell down on the bed beside me and poked my side. "You're always up for guessing movies. I guess it's that Quinn guy that's clouding your mind."

I glared. "No I am not, Hien!" I stretched out on her, laying my head in her lap. "Just watch the movie and shush." I slapped the space next to me so that Lucky would leave my feet and come over to my face. Rising to his paws I could hear the jingle of his collar, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I stroked beneath his chin, encouraging him to come to rest beside me. Lucky threw himself down and allowed me to keep caressing his ears.

Hien sighed, exasperated. "Whatever you say, Ray. Whatever you say. Isn't that how all first crushes stare? You can't keep them off your mind." She didn't want an answer to these inquiries; she stated it as a fact rather than a question. "I can watch and talk during the movie. I'm a multi-tasker." She messed around with my hair.

"I can keep my mind off of him—it's not like I'm thinking of him 24/7. And I wasn't thinking of him at all until we brought up the crush conversation." My hand went instantly to my pocket where my cell phone was. Quinn said he'd text me in a little while to check on how I was doing, but so far there was nothing. I brought my hand up back to Lucky. I didn't need Quinn to check on me—I didn't even need to think about him. I mean, that's why I came back to my family, my friends, right? I was trying to block them away for a little while. "We'll if you want to get into to the movie, then don't talk."

"I bet you were, Raya. You just don't want to admit it. " It was weird how her words were true. I was too proud to admit that I didn't have him on my mind. "I've seen this movie like a million times and so have you. We know this movie backwards and forwards. We even read the books just to see what the similarities and differences were. I just put the movie on so if we get bored we can just focus on it. Though I will watch it and talk to you. The movie is so good you can't afford to not watch it."

My mouth twisted, trying to form words—a sentence of how to come back. "I don't need to think of him. Besides today is our day and I'm not going to let a boy ruin it. You're my sister and you come before any boy." I turned my head to look up at her.

Hien looked down on me, her hair falling away from her face. "A boy will never ruin what we have. And hey you need a guy in your life. It'll maybe make you feel the one who is being protected instead of the one having to do the actual protecting."

That shocked me. "I do not need a guy in my life! I'm perfectly stable on my own. What's makes you say that, Hien?" I turned my head sharply away from her, focusing my eyes on the screen. Lucky moved his big dome so that he was staring into my eyes. I was a sucker for puppy eyes, so I kept on massaging his ears.

"Well, I was just saying! Having a guy in your life you be helpful. And not just a hookup or a fling either, Raya, I'm talking about a real relationship. You haven't been in one and I too, haven't been in one either, but I think having a real, solid, and loving boyfriend would help you." Hien picked strands of my hair and started messing around with them. "I'm just looking out for you. Watch—if this Quinn guy decides to get serious with you, then you're going to be happier—much happier than you are now." Hien said with hope in her voice.

This was crap. Did she think I was lonely or something? Things were just not adding up. And why would Hien just tell me this now? My head was starting to hurt and for some reason the pain in the back of my head was starting to act up. Drawing in a sharp breath I closed my eyes and brought my arms in closer to me so that I was hugging my fists to myself. First the vampires and now this: a lecture from my best friend on why to get a boyfriend. Great. Just great. "Do I look depressed or unhappy to you?"

"No! It's just that…ugh, never mind. This conversation will just go nowhere. Forget I said anything, kay?" Hien patted my head. "Let's just watch the movie. Look, everyone's barely getting up." Pressing her back against the wall and scooting closer to the solid mass I had to crawl closer to her. There was something still bothering her, I could tell by the stiffness in her strokes.

I pressed my lips together and then hit her leg. "I'm not going to forget about what you said. There's something bothering you so why don't you just let it out? Is it because I keep on pushing away your advice to get a guy?" Instantly my hand went up to my necklace and I held on to the lion's paw. There was always someone telling me what to do, continuously pressing me to do what they want or what they saw was right.

I could hear her breathing softly. "All I wanted to say was that you'd be better off in the protection of another guy's arms. With Craig and what he tried to do with you…he attempted to r-r," Hien choked on the word.

"Sh, sh. You don't need to say it—we both know what he tried to do, nothing more needs to be said." Slowly my heartbeat began to accelerate with each breath I took. The courage wasn't stirring in me and I knew I was in no state to tell her about his second crack at rape. My hands started to shake and dread was colonizing. I had to tell her…if I had to keep Quinn's little secret, which was already too much too handle, I couldn't keep this one. Keeping secrets and lying to my family and friends wasn't my thing.

I licked my lips for they felt dry, and my throat suddenly felt parched. "Hien, there's something I have to tell you…" I was unable to finish a sentence.

She noticed something was wrong and grabbed my still shaking hands. "What? Raya if this is something big you have to spit it out. Please." She grabbed my chin and kept trying to force me to look her in the eyes, but I jerked my head away. If I watched her reaction, viewed the change of emotion in her brown, soft eyes, it would be too much.

"You know how Craig tried to…rape me? Well last night Oliver had to supply for this party and he asked me to come with him and I accepted. Little did I know he was to supply for Craig. So we went up to the room where he was with his little stupid friends and they were getting high. Craig was in the room and made Oliver give him the liquor then made everyone leave—except for me. While we were alone he kept on talking about getting back together and I refused. When I did he grabbed me and pushed me on the couch. After that he tried to push his hands under my shirt and he started to suck on my lips. It was so gross, so scary too. I tricked him into thinking that I still liked him and then punched him in the face. I ran out, grabbed Oliver's hand then started running downstairs. I told Oliver everything and wanted to kill, but I convinced him not to." Even though I told her the truth I had to cover up another part of the story with a lie.

The change, just as I feared, in her face was painful to watch. Her mouth fell slightly open and her soft eyes started to burn with a rage. With a forceful push she threw the box of cereal on the floor and she hit her fists against the bed that I had to sit up quickly so she didn't make contact with my head. She hung her head, chest heaving with great effort that it scared me. I stayed quiet while she fumed silently.

"Hien?" I called cautiously.

In a fluid moment she jerked her head up to stare me with fiery, brown eyes. "You have got to be kidding me, Raya! That...that jerk! That asshole! Pervert!" The words were blurted out. "You have to report this to the Police! He can't get away with what he tried to do with you! If you just let this go then he's going to get it in his mind that he can get away with anything."

At the mention of police I shook my head vigorously. "No! No police!" If I told the police then Craig would tell them about Quinn and then it would dissolve into chaos. I couldn't allow myself to do that. I wasn't going to jeopardize everything Quinn was trying to do by going to the police with my little problems. Saving the humans was way more important than Craig trying to get his way with me. I stumbled with my words. "I don't have any proof, Hien. They aren't just going to take my word. I have to have evidence. Nobody saw Craig trying to do that. I just told Oliver, but he didn't actually see anything. I don't think the cops are going to just take his word for it. "

"But they have to!" She protested.

I shook my head. "I made the mistake of not reporting it last time so now I can't do anything about it."

Hien glared at me. "You can't just give up. They'll still listen to you. I know you can't tell your parents...you already told me that, but the cops can do something about it."

"Maybe I can get a restraining order on him? Besides it wasn't really Craig's fault--I'm the one who went over to his house. The cops are going to ask what I was doing there and what am I going to tell them? Oh, we went to his house so my brother, who's a minor, can go supply liquor for these stupid people. I don't even know where he got it from so if I go to the police Craig is going to manage to turn something on me...on Oliver. That's the last thing we need--it's the last thing my father needs. He can't keep coming and saving us." I turned my face away from her. "I promise to stay away from him and I think now that Oliver knows he's going to protect me from going anywhere near that sleezebag. Don't worry, Hien, I'll be fine." I reached for her hand.

She was still breathing hard, but her facial expression softened, and she took grasp of my hand. "I understand in some ways, though I would feel better if the cops were involved, but if you stay far, far away then I'm fine. But if he tries to pull that stunt one more time I'm going to make sure something's done and once I'm threw with him Craig's going to regret ever messing with you." It was scary how deadly her voice got, but I knew she would go through with her words. I was glad I had a friend like her.

I blinked. "Okay, but it's not going to happen again so you don't need to go all warrioress on me. Look, let's get back to watching the movie. Mr. Darcy is yummy." I needed to get off the Craig topic because if we kept up like this then something was bound to slip from my mouth that I knew I was going to regret.

She laughed and looked at the TV screen. "He certainly is, but he is Elizabeth's man. Ah, they make such a cute couple. I think it's funny how they both ignored each other in the beginning. Gosh, they were both stubborn to realize that they were so much alike."

I crept back over to her legs and laid my head down. "But it's a great movie." It was such a relief when she followed after my lead as I switched topics.

"Yes it is." Hien ran her fingers through my hair.

Then, all of a sudden with everything I went through I felt sleepy. I yawned and shifted once more to get comfortable. My eyes were on the TV, but my eyelids started to drop and out of nowhere everything went dark.

****

Everything was pitch black, empty, scary and there were no sounds. I looked around wildly, trying to grasp for something in the dark, hoping to find a solid object. but my hands cut right through the air and I ran in every direction, fear coursing through my veins. This place...was nothing--there were no objects, no sounds, no air, no lights...empty. I was alone.

Where was I? What was this place? It was no use in running from here to there. I was alone, in a weird place, and there seemed to be no chance of anybody--or anything coming here. I stopped in the dark, my hands pinned against my side, and sank down to my knees, wondering what I should do. I didn't even know how I got to this place.

That was when I heard a noise. It was the sound of a door opening--creaking as it did so. I got up and spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of light or a figure. In front of me some door openend, letting a brilliant light pour it's way into the dark space which I was in. And when that happened I actually got to see that the wall, cieling, and floor were a brilliant, hard white.

A scream pierced my ears and I bolted for the door on impulse. I should have ran away from the door since I didn't know what had produced the scream, but I just knew I had to go to it because it sounded so familiar...and I couldn't quite place my finger on who's voice it was.

As I got to the door I pushed my way through into the blinding white light. I had to put my hands up to my face so that I could hide my eyes.

Then I discovered that I was out on the sidewalk, running through the streets to something. I had to get home. That's what my mind was screaming: _Home Home Home! _I didn't know why, but it was important that I made it back to my house. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me think that something bad was going to happen. No--I knew that something was going to occur and that's what was bugging me so bad.

Running through the dark with street and building lights flying by me was surreal. I could see anything but the path ahead of me. I didn't know where I was--I was just running. When I turned the corner I ran into the street I had to catch my breath.

The street was empty; there were no cars, the street lights were dim, but I could still see the figure very clearly. It was a small little girl with long black hair that fell over her shoulders. She was just standing there with her big blue eyes--they looked haunted and she had her mouth open as if she wanted to call out to someone. With horror I realized that it was Corinne. I ran forward and stopped when I was closed enough to see what she was covered in. It was blood.

"Corinne?" I stiffened, fear coursing through my very body.

She looked at me and opened her mouth again, but this time unleashing a shrill, high scream that made my ears ring. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears with my hands. What was my sister doing here? Why was she covered in blood?

I tore my hands off my ears as soon as the scream stopped and was about to take a step forward when I noticed her eyes. She had blinked and then opened them, revealing pure, pitch black eyes. I couldn't find my voice.

At last, after about two minutes of pure, eerie silence with Corinne just staring at me, she spoke. And when she did so, chills ran up my spine. Her voice was detached--like as if she were somewhere far away, and there was an iciness to it.

"Raya," Corinne shut her eyelids then she snapped her head in my direction, a twisted smile on her face. "Raya."

The street lights suddenly dimmed and then turned off, leaving me in darkness with something that wasn't my sister. There wasn't a worse feeling than knowing you were in the presence of another _thing _that may be potentially dangerous. But how could Corinne be dangerous? She was just a five year old who loved to eat ice cream and candy; she wasn't like a tiger or a killing machine. A thought registered in my mind. Or she couldn't be a vampire.

Yet, I couldn't help but feel dread slowly seep its way into my heart making it tighten. A normal child's eyes wouldn't revert from blue to black. It was abnormal.

Corinne's silhouette could be seen for the light of the moon was shining down. Blinking for only a millisecond I stared at the same place she was standing. She was gone, though I didn't dare move for terror was still pulsing through me, freezing me in place. I released a shaky breath and clenched my fists.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard her voice again, except this time it was coming from behind me. I was fighting my body to stay calm--I just wanted to run away, but somehow I was compelled to stay right where I was at.

"Blood." It was soft, yet had an edge to it. My jaw locked. Why did she say blood? I didn't comprehend the situation. "Some things can't be stopped." My blood ran cold and my eyes widened.

Before I had time to realize what happened I felt two hands squeeze my arms and then Corinne was violently shaking me. I didn't get how Corinne could have so much strength for such a small girl. What was going on? What was happening? I tried to shake myself loose but she had me gripped tightly and I could feel her fingernails digging into my flesh. I winced. The pain felt so real, but this had to be a dream...it couldn't be real.

The last thing I heard was the full out scream of a little girl. "_RAYA_!"

Then unlike everything going black, it went white.

****

"Raya! Raya! Wake up!"

My eyes opened and I was back in the safety of Hien's room. "What?"

"Raya, finally you're awake." I looked up to Hien's worried face.

The shaking stopped. "What happened?" I propped myself up on my elbows, my eyebrows knit together, puzzled.

"You were like spazzing out or something--you were flinging your arms and kicking your legs and you were practically screaming. Did you have like a bad nightmare or something? Wait, that was a stupid question to ask. Of course you had a bad dream." Hien grabbed my head and lay her own cheek on top of my skull. "Everything's okay now."

I collapsed against Hien and let my eyes close. "It was the worst nightmare..."

"Shhh, don't think about it." Hien cooed.

What was my dream supposed to mean? Was it a sign or was there a hidden meaning in it? _It's just a dream...and dreams don't mean anything. _I could feel my heart stuck in my throat and I was struggling for breath. It had to mean _something. _I bit my lip, buried my head in Hien's side, my body trembling with fear. But what if it did have a meaning? Didn't dreams always hold a message or something like that? So what was mine supposed to mean?

The dream flashed in my head: the white walls, the blinding light, the scream, the dark city, the empty streets, Corinne in blood, her black eyes, and the screaming of my name. Again, at the memory, my heart speed up with terror. I couldn't even come to think about my little sister in my dream...it was horrible. My gut yanked to the side and I emitted a weird noise and my face screwed up.

Catching on to my despair, Hien kissed the top of my head and whispered words of comfort into my ear. "We need to get your mind off of the dream. I'll play some music for you, okay? What's your favorite band right now?" I looked at her and she gave her head a quick shake. "Nevermind. I know who it is and thankfully I have them on my ipod. But why wouldn't I have them on my ipod? They're so freakin' awesome!"

I was glad for her rambling.

In a split second the door flew open--startling both Hien and I so much that we jumped--and in came Brian, his eyes wide. "What the heck was that? Did one of you see a spider or something?"

"Nice, you jerk." Hien snapped. "Next time you see something bad or scream--and I know you do--I'm going to make fun of you."

"I don't scream at anything." Brian glared.

"How do you feel about clowns? How about we watch the movie It?" His sister challenged.

I didn't catch Brian's expression. "That's different. Besides I'm not scared of them!"

"Oh, yeah? Wasn't it just a couple of days ago that we watched it and _you _ screamed?"

Brian stayed silent.

Hien huffed. "Exactly." She craddled my head again as if I were her child who needed to be sung a lullaby. "Raya just had a bad dream. She's fine now. Go back to your bloody movie."

I buried my face in Hien's lap, avoiding to look at Brian. It was already enough that my bestfriend was treating me like a baby--I didn't need to see the look on her brother's face as he was told a sixteen year old had a bad dream and was being treated like a five year old.

"Oh, alright then. Oh, mom called just a little while ago and she said she'd be home at five. I told her Raya was here and she was fine with it." Brian said.

"Okay. Thanks, now leave." Hien said bluntly, but politely. "Go watch your bloody movie and keep watch for the clowns."

Brian said something I couldn't hear because he slammed the door before I could catch the words.

"Well, at least my mom now knows about you being here. That's nothing new though." She grinned and then climbed off the bed, moving to her desk where she had her ihome, pressed a few buttons and soft music filled the air.

Sighing, I lay down on the bed, letting my eyelids fall, and blocking out everything except for the voices of The Scene Aesthetic. They were my favorite group to listen to. Whenever I listened to them I felt better, much better, and I let all my worries fade away into the sky. It was simple. All you had to do was let go and feel the music within you. Pushing away everything that was going on with me I loosened up and pretended I was on the beach with the sun high in the sky, warming me up, the sand between my toes, the ocean breeze floating to my nose...

My lips started working by mouthing the lyrics to their song "Come What May".

"Okay, well I'm going to go get some Tylenol. Lets see if it helps you relax or something." I didn't even hear as Hien spoke to me; the only thing that I gave my attention was the music.

The song went by fast and I instantly felt better. With a slight smile on my face, I reached for Hien's pillow and pulled my knees in toward my chest.

Then there was a loud buzz and a vibration from my pocket. My cell phone. Hesitantly I pulled it out and found that it was a text message.

And it was from Quinn.

My mood lifted a little and I read the text. _Are you fine?_

I let my fingers get down to business. _Not really._

So I waited for his to reply. It took about thirty seconds. _Why? Something wrong?_

I licked my lips. A lot of things were wrong right now, but the only main thing that was wrong was the dream. _I fell asleep and had this dream...it was horrible. My friend said I was screaming. _

Another couple of seconds. _What was the dream about?_

As I sat there, my heart pounding, and mind racing, I contemplated on whether I should tell him or not. I decided I would. _I dreamt that my sister was covered in blood and she had these pure, ebony, cold eyes and she was screaming my name. And then she whispered blood in my ear and then told me that I couldn't fix everything. _My stomach started to flip. That was the only thing that bothered me: Corinne being in the dream and whispering things that sent goosebumps to form on my arms.

My phone buzzed again. _I bet you it's all on account of me and what I told you and what you're dealing with. I'm really sorry you have to deal with this. Don't worry about it, Raya, as I told you before I'll keep you out of harm's way. _

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled my body and I could feel my cheeks burning. _You're sweet...really. _

_No I am not. _

Before I had time to reply back my phone lit up and it said that Quinn was calling me. I answered. "Quinn?"

"Your dream...it rubs me the wrong way." Hearing his voice made me melt. I felt somewhat safe. "You shouldn't think so much about us...the things you have to go through."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "How can I not, Quinn? It's all I _have _to think about."

"I knew we shouldn't have asked you to do this...but the others wouldn't listen. You can stop now, Raya. You don't have to do this." It sounded like he was pleading.

I rolled my eyes. "But I have to do this, Quinn, I just have to. I feel like I have a responsibility to help my fellow humans...no matter what the cost." I flinched at my own words.

"Those other human lives are not your responsibility. The only thing you should be responsible for is your family and yourself." He argued.

"And that's what I'm doing! I'm helping my family by doing this, but I'm not so sure how I am benefiting."

"Maybe you aren't supposed to benefit from something like this."

"And maybe I am but you just don't know it yet." I said matter-of-factly.

"How could you possibly benefit from this situation?" Quinn sounded mad...or maybe annoyed.

I thought for a second and then blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "I met you." Quinn stayed silent and my eyes popped out. "I-I uh, didn't mean for that to come out that way--"

And then he chuckled softly. "By meeting me I think I just ruined your life, Raya."

I countered back. "You didn't ruin my life...so far my life is going well."

He scoffed. "Oh yeah. Uh huh. So encountering a dhampir that was sucking someone's blood in front of your face happens to you on a daily basis, I presume?"

I faltered. "Not necesarily, but that still doesn't mean you ruined my life. My life could possibly benefit from just meeting you. You never know. Wait until a little while down the road and we'll see what happens then."

"How long is down the road?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure." I whispered. I didn't even know what was going to happen to me after the rogue vampires were caught--I mean, _if _they were ever caught. "But you will make a difference in some way."

"And if somehow, by magic or some other power that is now of my knowledge, that I _do _benefit your life--though I don't see how I can actually attribute to your life--then I'll do something and make it up to you." The words that came out sounded awkward...like he had a hard time saying them.

I smiled. "Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Buy you a cookie?"

I sat up. "What? A cookie? You'll buy me a cookie just for achknowleding that you changed my life?" _That'll be some gift. _

"Uh--I-I didn't mean that." He stuttered. "Well we will see then _if _the time comes."

I frowned. I didn't like how he said "if".

Then, quite randomly--probably to change the subject--he said: "It feels weird waiting out here. I found a good parking spot though so it doesn't look like I'm stalking anybody."

I completly forgot that he was keeping guard outside. "But you aren't stalking, you're protecting. There's a difference."

"I know, but you know I feel awkward just waiting outside while you are inside doing...whatever and having fun with a friend. I just feel like I'm not meant to be here--like I have a restraining order and I'm violating it."

"Well, you have an unusual perspective on this situation. You're keeping me safe so you shouldn't feel that way. " I pursed my lips. "How long do you have until Zaria takes the shift?"

"I have ten more hours." Quinn replied and the asked, "Why?"

"Cause I'm going to ask if Hien will let you in for a little bit." I regretted the words.

"No, Raya, don't you dare do it!" He protested.

"Well by your words it sounds like you're lonely and I don't want you feeling like that. And if you're around others you won't feel so left out."

"I was just joking around, Raya, I feel absolutely fine. Besides I'm not suppose to interact with humans. I mean I already screwed up by meeting you."

I was taken aback and left speechless.

"Shit. That came out wrong. There's nothing wrong with meeting you if it was under a different circumstance and if I was human then it would be alright if I meet you."

Emotions of hurt and pain pinched my heart. "So this is wrong?"

"No, no!" Quinn interjected.

"Then what do you mean?"

Quinn exhaled. "I don't know. Whenever I talk to you something always slips out that's not meant to be said. I feel like such a dummy." His voice dropped down a level. "Forgive me, please?"

"Sure, why not? There's no harm in it, right?" I said sarcastically.

"I could understand why you're mad. I believe I already slipped up three times today."

I smirked. "I think it's funny really." I slid off the bed and went over to the desk. "You're forgiven...again." I twirled a strand of my hair with one finger.

"You're too nice, Raya. And really, I'm fine about the whole staying out here and watching you thing."

A laugh emitted from my throat. "Liar. I'm asking Hien about letting you in. Hey, this can give you a chance to work on your social skills." I put down my phone but I could hear as Quinn sighed loudly.

I opened the door and found that Hien was walking down the hall. "Hey."

"Are you feeling better?" She had a bottled water in one hand.

I nodded. "Yeah. I know this may sound weird, but Quinn texted me and I was wondering if he could come over."

She stopped when she got right in front of me. "Come...here?"

"He said he has nothing to do and you know I don't like to see him lonely." I shrugged my shoulders.

Hien smiled. "And this is the guy you like, right?"

I was stuck. Hm. "Yeah."

"Sure. There's nothing wrong with that. I just have to bribe Brian to keep quiet. I'll give him thirty bucks...he'll take it."

I hugged Hien. "Thanks. And if he is kinda shy...just gently bring up a subject."

One side of her lip pulled up. "'Kay. Here's the Tylenol and water. I'll be back in a few. I have to go talk to Brian now."

Taking the pill and water from her I went back in the room. Twisting the cap off I put the pill on my toungue and washed it down with water. "Bleh." Placing the water on the bed I picked up the phone. "She said it's fine. Come here in fifteen minutes so it seems like you took some time getting here."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this..."

I couldn't contain the giggle from within. "Just remember to smile when the door opens."


	8. A little something for the readers

Hellllooo!

Okay, I just decided that to keep my story interesting that I would put up both Raya and Quinn's playlist. The playlists will help you understand their feelings. It's okay if you just pass by this and ignore it, but if any of you are bored while reading my story then I encourage you listen to at least _some _of the songs. It'll give you a better insight as to how my characters feel :). The songs can be found on Youtube, though if you go to the myspace page of some bands/artists, there's the possibility that you'll find them there too.

And I know I haven't said this yet, but I'll say it now: thank you, thank you people for those you have been reading my story. I love you and thank you!

**Raya's playlist.**

"You're not alone" by Michael Jackson

"Butterflies" by Michael Jackson

"Season Poem" by Gregory and the Hawk

"Is This Real" by Sasoin

"The Worst of Me" by Saosin

"Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk

"Take My Heart" by Soko

"You do, You don't" by The Friday Night Boys

"Fireflies" by Sasoin

"It's So Simple" by Saosin

"Reverie" by The Morning Of

"Grace Looks Back" by The Scene Aesthetic

"Violins and Trees" by The Morning Of

"Crazier" by Taylor Swift

"Make Believe" by Satellites *

"Big Gulps, Huh?...Well See Ya Later" by Sleeping with Sirens (The accoustic version)

"Sycamore Street" by Cornstalk Recordings *

* = can be found on their myspace pages

**Quinn's playlist**

"Finding Me Out" by The Friday Night Boys

"Beauty in the Breakdown" The Scene Aesthetic

"Losing It" by NeverShoutNever

"You Are My Life" by Michael Jackson

"Come Close" by Saosin

"I Can't Help It" by Michael Jackson

"Stuttering" by The Friday Night Boys

"Humans" by The Scene Aesthetic

"Hummingbird" by NeverShoutNever

"If You're a Bird" by The Scene Aesthetic (on youtube)

"The Alarming Sound Of A Still Small Voice" by Saosin

"I Wanna Hold You" by McFly

"Bury Your Head" by Sasoin

"In Love and Outdone" by Letters and Lights

"It's Far Better To Learn" by Saosin

"Ride or Die" by Take the Crown

"Shine" by The Morning Of

"Lately" by Satellites

"Almost Had Me" by Satellites

"Come What May" by The Scene Aesthetic

"The Man I am" by The Scene Aesthetic

"It's a Promise, Like A Song" by The Scene Aesthetic

So, basically I LOVE The Scene Aesthetic and if you just listen to any of their songs, you'll know where I get my inspiration because Eric and Andrew have the most angelic voices and they are the sweetest guys ever. You should become fans of them if you haven't heard them sing already. 3


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, readers. I just couldn't find inspiration or time to write, but I finally found time and finished it. So here's the eighth chapter of Breakable. I hope you enjoy. And I'd appreciate it if you would review it, but if you don't want to that's fine too :)

**Chapter 8**

As it turned out Brian took the bribe no problem; I was surprised. Usually he asked questions, but Hien told me that he wanted to buy a new video game and that he was saving up for it. I guess it was no surprise that he took it. If I needed money and someone offered me to keep my mouth shut for something then I would do it.

So Hien thought it was her priority to fix me up and by that she braided my hair into one long, thick rope, pulled it to right side of my shoulder, commanded me to put on eyeliner and apply chapstick. I had refused at first but found it pointless when Hien threw her pillow at my face. Left without much of a choice I did as she said and was finished with my task in less than two minutes.

I felt my stomach turning in circles as I thought about Quinn inside Hien's house. _I really shouldn't have invited him. Damnit. _

As if reading my mind, Hien brought him up. "You know I'm really glad that you invited him over. Now I can actually meet him after you said I couldn't." She giggled and squirmed on the bed with excitement.

All I could do was murmur a 'yeah'.

I must have said it wrong for she smacked me lightly on the shoulder and spoke up. "Be happy, Raya. Jeez. The guy you like is coming over and you sound _bored._"

When she said it like that I made me feel uncomfortable, yet happy. "I like him, but I'm not sure if I like him like him. You know what I mean? I hardly know him--"

Hien cut me off. "Well, then get to know him and stop saying you _don't _know him. It's cute though that you're fumbling over this. I think it actually means you have feelings for him."

My tongue clicked. "How could I if I don't--"

This time I felt a solid hit the back of my head for a quick second then disappear. "Nu uh, Raya. I don't want you to ever say that in front of me again. I don't want to hear this 'I don't know him so that means I can't like him or have feelings for him' bullshit."

Taken aback by her sudden ferociousness I didn't say anything. "We'll see, Hien. I'll try not to say those words, but you never know if everything turns out wrong and I'l have to say I told you so."

"Go look at yourself in the mirror." she commanded, not replying back to me.

Doing as she said I got off the bed and stared at myself: my hair, my eyes, my glossy lips. I made a face, sighed softly and turned to face her again. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!"

"Really? I say I look like crap."

Hien did what I did and was right beside me in a matter of seconds. "You say that all the time but no one listens to your view on yourself. If I say you look gorgeous then you do. What am I to you? Like your sister, right?" I nodded. "You just have to trust me on this one and all the times when I can look you in the eyes and say what I do with such seriousness that it makes you laugh."

My mouth muscle's came up with a smile. "You have my trust."

"Good, because if I didn't then I would have had to do something about it." She laughed.

I smirked. "Like what?"

Before she could reply the doorbell rang and my anxiety came rushing back. "He's here." My voice cracked and Hien gave me this weird look.

"Then go answer it, Raya! I'll go and do...something in the kitchen! Ugh! Which means I have to get snacks." When I just stood there and stared blankly at the wall ahead of me and not speaking a word Hien gave me a brief shake. I was feeling so cruddy and nervous that the mix made me motionless. I was trying to tell myself to breathe in and out ten times because my heart was pumping at a rapid pace that I was sure it was going to explode. Why was I acting like this? "Your just over excited, Raya. Calm, calm!"

I shook my head. "How am I over excited? Hold up, let me catch my breath." Taking a couple of moments to myself my nerves began to loosen. When I was ready I gave my friend a steady smile and nodded.

"Don't faint when you see him." Hien left her room.

The doorbell rang again.

Remembering that I still had to answer the door I sprinted toward the door and stopped just in front of it. Stealing more moments for myself I became relaxed once again, and afterward proceeded to open the door. Holding onto the doorknob I twisted it and pulled.

There he was. He had his hands shoved in his front pockets and he was staring down, but when I stepped into view he just put on this big smile that made me catch my breath. I looked away, a smile on my face and my insides all scrambled up in a mess. I didn't think he was actually going to fufill my request which made me all the more happy that he actually wen_t through _with it. Working up the courage I was able to steal another look at him. He was there, real--not invisible--and still smiling. My heart pumped rhythmically. Butterflies flew around in my stomach. He was too adorable.

"Raya." Quinn's voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in now?"

I laughed and my face flushed. "Yeah, come on in, Quinn. Sorry 'bout that."

"I smiled just like you said." He lingered outside.

The butterflies came back, fluttering around in my stomach. "I saw that, Quinn. Thanks for that. When I ask for something simple like that, just a smile, it makes me feel so much better." My mind was bought back to my nightmare, but I told myself mentally that I had nothing to fear anymore 'cause Quinn was standing right in front of me. He was making things so much better.

"Your dream. It sounded like it really upset you. Don't lie to me because your voice sounded different, like it was cracking." He shifted and opened his arms, closing the gap that was between us and embraced me in a hug. My first reaction was shock and my arms stayed pinned to my side as his arms wrapped around me. I felt protected, safe, warm and I wrapped my arms around him so that there wasn't an inch of space between us. It was a bit awkward at first, his arms were stiff but at soon as he felt me hug back his arms loosened from their stiff position and grew tender. I felt his body heat and I laid my cheek on his chest. We stayed that way for about a full minute, just listening to each other breath, the birds across the street, the cars driving by. It was like bliss. I didn't know what brought out on his sudden action but I liked it. If he was just trying to be a good friend I accepted it.

Then the peace was broke as Quinn stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, his lips turned in a smile.

"Thanks for the hug. It made me feel better." I replied truthfully. It was true. It was as if the sun was shining directly down on me, warming me up, making me feel as if I was floating on air.

"I just don't want our presence, you knowing about our existence to ruin your life--to make you have these horrible dreams. If there's a way, I'll try as much as possible to make things better...if that's even possible. Just know I won't give up, okay? If your doing us a favor for us, then I have to do one for you." His voice was rich with sincerity that it made me want to cry. Jeez. I was a big baby. Though I didn't cry, I kept it in, blinking rapidly so my eyes didn't water up.

"Once again, Quinn, thanks again for everything you're trying to do for me. I want you to know I appreciate it." I nodded my head.

Their was a sense of understanding between both Quinn and I. "I'll come in now." He said, brown eyes glowing with a light.

I moved out of the way and waited to close the door once he was in. All of a sudden I could sense the mood change in him. Quinn stayed around the door and I could hear his quick, shallow breathing. He was scared. I rested my hand on his arm so gently that he froze and looked down at me. "Don't be scared, silly. You'll do fine."

Quinn blew out a sharp breath. "I've never been around humans, with the exception of you, but I mean, I've never been in a human's house before. I can feel the air...it's relaxing and that is what frightens me. All my life I've been alert, tense, ready to get into action, but here there's nothing--no feeling of having to do anything just be calm..."

"That's what your worried about? Well don't be, Quinn. The other vampires don't know Hien's house so we're fine, plus this is a public neighborhood...they don't like public areas don't they? You don't have to do any protecting here. It is safe here." I don't know why but my hand slid down all the way to Quinn's hand and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze before I actually realized what I was doing and pulled my arm away.

Quinn stared at his hand the whole time, his expression unreadable, though his lovely brown eyes had widened.

_Crap_. _I hope I didn't make him annoyed or anything._

"I hope you're right but Landon and his gang can follow your scent--your blood. Each human has a different fragrance. The one thing you're right about is them not liking to go in public places and a neighborhood is one." His lips pressed together in a grim line. "Though he had no problem last night going into a public place where people were..."

I shivered, but slowly grasped what he was getting at. "Does that mean he's getting fearless going around people?" I felt like my whole body was coated with ice, my insides turned cold.

Quinn was thinking it over. "I'm not sure...maybe it was just a one time thing. We'll never know unless he tries it again. Don't think about it, Raya. Your most likely right and he won't come in a public location like this especially when it could be called somewhat suspicious." Quinn brought his hand to my face and brushed my bangs to the side for the had fallen in my eyes. His gentle touch made me tremble with delight. We just stared at each other in silence--not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Just by that one action I forgot about my worries of Landon and the other vampires.

Quinn coughed. "Are you ever going to introduce me to your friends?"

I smiled. "I sure am." Grabbing him by the arm I was surprised when he didn't shrug me off and led him to the living room where Brian would be waiting. Once we got to the side of the couch I let go of Quinn and called Brian's name. Brian was sitting down on the floor still watching the war movie. When I called his name he looked back at me and turned his body so that he was facing us.

"Who's this?" Brian pointed to Quinn. "Wait now I know why Hien paid me to--"

I had to cut him off before he said things I didn't want Quinn to know about. "Quinn this is Brian, Brian this is Quinn."

Quinn wave a quick wave with his hand. "Hey, Brian. How's it going?"

Brian just stared at us. "Fine. This place is boring as always."

"That's because you never get up and do anything." It was then that Lucky came running toward us. He sniffed Quinn warily and after a couple of long minutes his tail started wagging and he sat down, wanting to be pet. "Like your dog. You don't play with him or anything." Quinn bent down and pet Lucky's head.

He didn't even pay attention to what I said. "Is he your boyfriend?

I felt my cheeks start to burn. "No he isn't, Brian."

"Come on you don't have to lie to me. I may be ten years old but I'm definitely not that dumb to know you're dating him." Brian said with exasperation.

Quinn stood up. "Actually we aren't going out."

"Are you one of those jerks who Raya always dates?"

"Brian!" I exclaimed. "Don't say stuff like that. Quinn is a nice guy."

"So you _are _going out." He said with triumph.

My cheeks were burning now. "No, we aren't."

"Raya, look at you, you're pretty--gorgeous in fact and your personality is just amazing." Brian's face twisted as he noticed the words, and I, myself, stopped in shock. "And any guy who wouldn't have a crush on you would be dumb."

Quinn began to probe around. "So if you're telling Raya she's gorgeous and that any guy who doesn't have a crush on her is dumb, does that mean you had a crush on her before?"

Brian just blinked. "I _did. _That was in the past."

I couldn't find words to that.

He added a few more things. "Well you guys look like a couple. But you probably are going out but you just don't want to tell me, but that's okay. People always don't tell me the truth." Taking control of the situation he turned his back on us, concluding the conversation.

"I'm sorry about that." I whispered to Quinn when we had started to walk away. "He gets these thoughts in his head and there's no way of stopping them once they get out."

He shrugged and grinned. "That was funny. I think I like Brian. Hah, now you found out your friend's little brother had a crush on you."

"You would say something like that, wouldn't you?" I joked and beckoned him to follow into the kitchen. "The whole crush thing was kind of creepy."

I stepped into the kitchen and the air was warm, the sun was filtering through the window above the kitchen sink, lighting up the large space. I loved her kitchen. The creamy colored wall always made me feel at ease. There were two pots of flowers on the windowsill. One held daisies, filled with vibrant yellow from being watered daily, and the other Borealis flowers that were a deep, dark, purple.

Over to my left was the large, white refrigerator. Beside it was the trash can. To my right was the table pressed up against the wall that held the three chairs. There used to be four chairs when Hien's father lived with them but since he was gone the fourth chair was removed. I guess it was too much for Hien's mother to see the fourth chair every time she and her kids sat down to eat dinner. The pain of never being able to fully have a family dinner the way they used to be. It must really be hard for her to get along, but having her children there with her, loving her, caring for her, comforting her, must keep her going. I never asked, but I was probably right.

The tile beneath my feet was cool, hard, firm with little tiles of black in the mix. It was like the board of checkers both black and white, each little square following the pattern of white, black, white black. Hien was in the refrigerator, pulling out something that I couldn't see. Looking to the right of me I saw there was a bowl of Chex Mex in the middle of the table with three bottles of water placed in front of each chair.

"Hien." I stepped to the side so that Quinn could be seen. My friend closed the door to the fridge and looked over at me, a strawberry in her hand, mouth working as she chewed it. Her eyes wandered over to who was standing beside me and swallowed down her fruit. "Quinn, Hien. Hien, Quinn." I liked the look on her face as she stayed frozen, staring at Quinn.

Quinn noticed that she had froze up and took it upon himself to speak up. "It's nice to meet you, Hien." He walked forward and stuck out his hand in such a polite way I couldn't help but smile at his actions.

Hien gaped at his hand and when she looked in my eyes and I gave her the look that said do-something-don't-stand-there she snapped out of her trance and shook his hand. "Right back at cha." Then she motioned to the table. "There's the table, take a seat." Taking lead she sat down in the chair that faced the wall.

I followed after her, taking the seat across from Quinn. "I introduced Quinn to your brother."

She answered right away, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have did that. Once someone meets Brian they are never the same."

Quinn offered his own opinion. "I like your brother actually. He amuses me." I watched him shift, probably trying to get comfortable in the chair.

Hien turned her head in his direction. "How so?"

"He thought Raya and I were going out and when we told him we weren't he just told us to stop lying to him. He said just because he was ten years we didn't have to hide the truth from him." His laugh filled the kitchen.

"And he said that we looked like a couple." I added.

Quinn's eyebrow rose, and his voice turned lighter, as if it was bouncing with cheerfulness. "Plus, I found out that your brother used to have a crush on Raya. He said that any guy would be dumb not to like her for her personality and looks."

I rolled my eyes. He took in joy in something that I didn't find amusing.

Hien's spun around to look at me. "Are you serious? Brian had a crush on you? Creepy! Raya, I am so sorry." She tried to sound empathetic, but I could see her shoulder's moving up and down, and her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggle.

"Ugh. I know. It's not that, it's just during school I practically came over to your house everyday since high school--no middle school--and to think that your brother had a little crush on my during one of those years is kind of freaky."

"A lot could happen to my brother in two years. Haha. Oh well, you know at least he's right on some things, even as much as I hate to say it. You guys would make a cute couple."

I had opened my bottle of water and took a sip, but when she spoke I choked and covered my mouth, coughing.

Quinn was looking at something and did a double take at Hien.

She left us both in a state of shock.

Finally noticing that I was coughing, Quinn asked, "Are you okay, Raya?"

Taking another sip of water to calm my dry, hurting throat I could at last speak. "Mhm. I just choked on water is all." My eyes were starting to water. "What makes you say that, Hien? It's just been about two minutes since you've seen Quinn and now you're agreeing with your brother that we would make a cute couple?"

She shrugged. "You guys just look nice together. You fit each other."

"Don't' say that. We're just friends." I argued with her.

Hien waved a hand passively at me and focused her attention back on him. "Forget about what Raya said, what do you think? Do you say I'm partially right?"

He looked uneasy. "Ummm, I'm not very sure. Raya and I are just great friends. She is beautiful, I'll admit that because I don't lie...we'll I won't lie to harm, just to protect."

She grabbed a handful of Chex Mex from the bowl and popped a few in her mouth. "So she's beautiful?" He nodded and tried to meet my eyes, but I just turned away

"This is an uncomfortable conversation. We aren't ever to go out. We're just friends. End of story." I couldn't brush off the fact that Quinn had said I was beautiful and tried to catch my attention, but I, being the stubborn fool that I was looked away, avoiding him. Another thing. Was he being serious? Or was he just trying to throw Hien off of our backs? I was curious now, but however much I really wanted to know the truth I was too chicken to ask. "Please drop it, Hien." I pleaded.

"Fine." She sighed. "If it really bothers you then I guess I'll have to stop."

Quinn didn't even touch a single Chex Mex or take a drink of his water. "I appreciate that you discontinued this talk for Raya's sake."

"You care for Raya's benefit?"

"Of course. She's like a little sister to me." My heart dropped. I'm the little sister. Of course! How could I not have seen this coming? He was protecting me--just the way a big brother would a little sister. He gave me a hug because I had a nightmare--just like a big brother would do.

"Oh, I see. We'll that's cool. I mean her other brother's a total jerk, or was, but you could be her big brother too." Hien ate some more Chex Mex.

"Yeah." He murmured.

"So, Quinn, tell me about yourself. Raya hasn't told me much, just that you work a lot and are really nice." Hien stated.

I wasn't enjoying any of this. I wished I didn't ask if he could come inside the house. I should have not let pity take over and should have left him outside, away from all the bothersome questions that Hien loved to ask. I pulled up my legs and sat cross legged in the chair, grabbed a handful of snacks from the bowl and began munching on them absently.

"What would you like to know about me? I'm eighteen. I live here, of course." He shrugged, not sure what else to say. "I'm pretty average." He was lying--not to harm, but to protect--just as he said.

"Aw, your boring. Just kidding. That's good that your normal. I'm not sure what you define as normal, but from appearances, yes, you are pretty normal. That's just an observation, but you know, you could be a psycho and I wouldn't know it." She chortled softly, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"A psycho? Maybe I am." He joined in with her laughter and I just sat there, slightly disturbed because Quinn wasn't a psycho, he was a dhampir. He was something Hien would never take a guess at. "I'm actually living with some friends right now. I don't have a family for they all died."

Hien gasped and stayed silent. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She put down the snacks in her hand and took a drink of her water.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is. I can't do anything about it though, so I try to move on." The end of his lip twitched and it took me a moment to realize he wasn't comfortable with the topic we were discussing.

I kicked Hien under the table and she jumped. I gave her this look and she caught on to the meaning quickly and switched her train of focus to me. Great.

"Speaking of family," She winced at the words, hesitated, but then continued. "Raya, I totally forgot that your cousin's wedding was next weekend already! How's it all going?" Her eyes grew large.

Egh. I, of all people forgot about my own cousin's wedding in the midst of the chaos. "Oh, it's fine. I seriously don't know why she wanted to have the wedding here in Los Angeles. She lives somewhere in a town called Visalia and I hear it's up north--out in the valley where you could see nature, open country, visible mountains, somewhat tranquility. If I was in her shoes I'd rather get married over there rather than here. But it's her decision so whatever. I just think she's crazy for choosing this place over a nice little city that isn't as crazy as LA. Maybe one day I'll go up to Visalia and see what it's like…from what I've heard it sounds nice."

She shrugged, her bangs falling down farther over her face. "Dunno. I like your cousin though, she's nice. Wait how old is she? My memory is really bad today…" Hien made this cute face that made me laugh.

Quinn stared, listening. I had forgotten to tell him about my cousin's wedding, but why would I tell him so fast? I wondered if he was upset at my keeping it to myself. I looked into his eyes, and let my eyes stray back to my friend.

"She's, uh, twenty-six I believe. Mom says she's too young to be giving into marriage, but I think it's a decent age…maybe." I shook my head. "I'm not thinking straight either."

Quinn decided to pipe up. "Where you going to tell me about your cousin's wedding, Raya?"

My whole body went icy and then hot. So he decided to ask after all. "Yes, when the time drew near…it's still a whole week away…" I trailed off, just remembering something. "Crap."

"What?" asked Quinn and Hien at the same time.

"I still have to go buy a dress for the wedding! I put it off for a couple of weeks, saying to myself that I was going to get back to it, but I never did." I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Bleh. Hien, your coming to the wedding right?" I opened them up to find Hien yawning.

Her eyes were watery and she rubbed her eyes. "Um, what day is it?"

"Today's the 11th of June and the wedding is in a week, so it's going to be on the 18th." Hien pulled out her own phone to check and I stuck out my tongue. "What, you don't trust me?"

"No, I do, it's just that you're not the greatest person at math and so I'm just rechecking your answer. It's as simple as that." She began to mutter to herself 'Mom', 'Dad' in a pattern. I didn't understand.

"Whatcha doing there?" I asked.

"Trying to find out who's week it's going to be…and I'm not with my mom. Since today's my mom's week, starting next Thursday I'm going to have to go with my dad. That just happens to be the date your cousin's wedding is. Dangit!"

"No fair! Aw, can't you switch the week with your mom and tell your dad you have something important to attend."

My heart began to fall when she slowly shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie. No can do. My dad's sort of a jackass as you can you've heard and when it's his weekend, it's _his _weekend and he won't let me change it for crap."

"I didn't like your dad before, but now he's a total ass."

"That's what I've been saying for my whole life."

Something in her face changed and a grin spread. "But that doesn't mean someone can take my place." One of her slender fingers pointed in the direction of Quinn. "He could go! It would be way more formal! A guy and a girl together. Your family would approve of that more."

Quinn was startled. So was I.

"Hien, no." I started.

"Hien, yes." She countered and turned her back on me, eyes locked on Quinn like he was the big red target that said "Shoot me". "Don't you see the brilliance in my suggestion? Imagine if her family saw you with her--a nice boy, with manners, and good looks compared with the other jerks Raya used to date and bring home. They were awful--had bad manners, cheeky, perverts. But you, you're something different. It'll be refreshing for he family. I mean it's not like you have to like each other, just go as friends--like you are now."

That did sound like a great plan to me, come to think of it. My family hated my boyfriends. Well, I only had two but they were more than they could handle. Somehow they had managed to see right through them and I stayed blind to their inappropriate behavior.

I stared at Quinn. I would only react after he had said his part.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I wouldn't feel at ease knowing that I'm in territory where I'm not wanted." Quinn's sounded unsure at first, but he grew confident with his words.

"Who said you're not wanted? Oliver, Raya's brother, isn't so bad once he gets use to you. And Corinne would instantly like anybody, but she's not a fool, she knows how to stay away from the bad people. Her parents would just want to know that she's in safe hands and not being toyed with."

My mouth pressed in a thin line. I felt like I was being set up on a date. I felt so helpless, but I had to say something, so I did. "She's right." I felt so pathetic.

Quinn, noticing my tone of voice, cast a rapid glance at my best friend, holding a question in his eyes that said should-I-do-this? He voiced his opinion. "Look, if Raya doesn't like it then I won't do it, not even if you begged." He made sure his voice was strong so that she knew he wasn't joking around.

Hien huffed. "Raya, don't take out the fun in this. I mean, I'm suggesting a simple idea that I see as ideal, but if you don't like it I guess you could ask Ally, but you and I both know how she gets at special occasions."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Ally did get crazy at parties, but this would be a wedding and surely she wouldn't go off the deep end? Something in my gut was telling me it was the wrong idea and so I sat there, stumped.

Hien ate some more Chex Mex. "Just say it's a great idea and that you'll go with it. I know you won't take Ally, so let's be honest here. Raya, from knowing you all my years I know that you hate being stuck alone at parties--you told me before. Your mom and dad dance, or mingle with relatives, your brother goes off and tries to hook up with any girl who's not of his relation, and your sister plays with the other little children that are there. If you take Quinn," she just kept pointing at him, "you'll have someone to talk to and you won't be alone. Problem solved."

I looked down, my hair falling around my face, tracing circles with my finger on my skin, my mind working faster with each breathing moment, trying to weigh out the pros and cons with different people. I didn't know why just trying to pick out one simple thing was so hard. My brain was starting to hurt and when Hien coughed I ignored her.

When Quinn spoke I didn't lift my head up. "Seriously, I would feel like a stranger with her family. What if the don't like me? What if I seem to pose a threat? I could go on and on with different possibilities, but my main point is that I would feel like I'm invading something private, only for family members to witness. I would have no place there in the midst of their celebration, their joy."

"You're just one big worry wort, Quinn! Weddings are for _everyone _to enjoy, not just family members. Hey, look at me, you're a friend of Raya's, you would be keeping her company and you would save her life by preventing her from dying of boredom. Please, push out all the negative things and just reconsider this again, but with new information I just loaded on you."

Quinn seemed just as stuck as I did. "You say I would be saving her life, eh?" He asked suspiciously. "Now, would I really, Raya? Would I be saving your life?"

That's when I jerked my head up. There was a little secret meaning behind that. Nice. Now Hien just gave him the idea that I would be in some sort of trouble at the wedding. He knew that she was joking, but if he was hinted that maybe, just maybe I would be in danger then he knew he would have to be at my side no matter what. She had no idea he was assigned to protect me for reasons she could never know.

I swallowed and sighed. "Yeah, you probably would save my life. I mean, you've done it a few times before, why not a couple more?"

"So, that settles it then. I guess I'm going with you to the wedding." His face was relaxed, but his hands kept running through his hair. A sign of nervousness. I smiled inwardly. Who knew dhampirs were scared of anything? I knew Quinn was uneasy around humans , but now, it appeared as if Quinn was afraid of meeting my family. I mean, it was better if he did it now. Sooner or later he would have met them, so I guess the sooner the better.

Hien squealed. "Cute! Ohh, I mean, see I helped out the both of you. Quinn I don't know if you were doing anything but now on June the 18th you are attending a wedding. Raya, I just saved your life from about five hours of boredom."

I put my hand on my cheek. "Thank you, then."

"You damn well better thank me, missy." A small chuckle emitted from her throat.

Quinn's facial expression was one of seriousness still, yet his eyes seemed to be dancing when they were in the sunlight. "You going to give me information about what time it's going to be, where it's going to be type of thing?"

I watched him carefully. He could ask me this question when we were alone, without the presence of Hien, where we could talk freely, without having to watch what we say. I wondered why he was so keen on knowing the time and place of the wedding now. We still had a whole week to prepare for all this stuff. Not to mention the clothes. Ugh. What if Quinn needed something nice to wear and _I _had to be the one to pick it out--or worse, actually go shopping with him?

I would die.

"Why do you want to know now?" I questioned, timidly.

His knuckles clenched and unclenched. "So that I know where to go and what time to be ready. I need a week's notice you know." Lips pulled back in a friendly smile. "Besides, we need to make an arrangement so that we could both go…" he groped around for some word to say, and when he did decide on the word it sounded so feminine coming off of his lips, "shopping." A sigh.

A laugh bounced off the walls. "Did you just say that you needed to go shopping?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"I don't a guy should be embarrassed to say he needs to go shopping. That's what guys need to get through their heads. Girls don't like guys who are afraid of what they say. They want their guys' words to be strong and sure. Let that be a lesson to you, Quinn. When you want to impress a girl, be sure of your words."

He inhaled and nodded his head. "Sure, thanks for the words of wisdom." He was being slightly sarcastic, but he had this strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place the word for. "Back to what I was saying, before a lesson was bestowed upon me. I mean, you did say you had to buy a dress didn't you?" I agreed. "Then I have to buy some stuff as well. You could help me with the outfit."

I just stared at him. "Would you be up for it? Two, three, maybe even four hours of walking around stores, many minutes spent searching through clothes racks just to find that right shirt, the right shoes, the right anything." I was just being honest. When I went shopping for something I usually got distracted by a pretty top, or I suddenly realized that a top that I had seen would go wonderfully with some cardigan I owned. When shopping I was not to be rushed. It was just a thing with me and I wouldn't hurry up with shopping even for a dhampir.

"Are you being serious?" he was asking, pure wonder on his face.

I didn't even smile or laugh. "Does this face look like I'm joking with you?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I guess if I want to look decent and well groomed enough so that your family doesn't disapprove of you, then I guess I'll have to stick out those hours with you. I'll do whatever it takes to not be a disappointment."

A admiration for Quinn quickly grew inside. He was going to do whatever it took just to look nice for my family. That sounded like something a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend when he was meeting her parents for the first time. I looked Quinn over twice. He was definitely not my boyfriend--not even close--he would never be my boyfriend. That was something I knew from the heart.

"Aww, aren't you just a cutie. Isn't he, Raya?" Hien gushed and Quinn leaned back from the table.

I didn't like it when she put me on the spotlight. "Uh huh." I was thinking of ways to change the subject. "Hey, Quinn, if you're going to be shopping with me you better be wearing some comfortable shoes. One the subject, you could be like my shopping buddy. Hien won't take that role, so maybe you could fill in." _Raya, you're so supid. That's all you could say? You were better off saying nothing. _

Quinn's left eyebrow rose. "I thought all girls were supposed to love shopping?"

Hien was offended. "I like shopping, I don't _love _it. See the difference?" Quinn was still staring at her questioningly. "Okay, I'm the type of person that can wear whatever--"

"And always come out looking great." I put in.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, that's what you say. Anyways, I wear whatever and I really don't care so if Raya wants me to go shopping with her I have to be in a really good mood, or else she'll have to take Ally."

He murmured something I couldn't hear and then stretched, reaching for the sky. "I guess I'll have to be you shopping buddy. Don't blame me if I'm acting all weird or if I become awkward during the whole adventure."

"Yes, just think of it as an adventure and maybe, just maybe, you'll get through it." I said.

"Don't need to tell me twice. I still want to know what time it's going to start and where it's going ot take place." He folded his arms.

"Hm, fine then. You could always ask me whenever, but you choose to ask me now. Well, it's going to take place at St. Mary's Catholic Church. The ceremony is going to start at 4 and the reception is at 6. You happy now?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Very. Wait, did you you say Catholic Church?"

"Yep. Why?" I peered at him warily.

"No reason."

My friend made her voice heard once again. "Are you of a different religion?"

He tapped his fingers on the table, his lips smashed firmly together in concentration and only opened to speak. "You could say that."

My mind worked. "Do you believe in God? Jesus Christ?"

"Actually, I do." Quinn stated in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "I'm what you guys would call…a Christian."

"Good, I didn't want you to burn or anything when we entered the church." I was testing the waters with him.

His laugh was comforting to my ears; he knew what I was really asking. "No, I don't burn when I enter the church and crosses don't hurt me. Garlic just taste gross, and holy water smells funny--it doesn't burn."

"Where'd the garlic come from? I don't remember holy water being part of the conversation. Those two things reminded me of a vampire. You know how they can't eat garlic, go in a church, crosses and holy water burn them…haha. That's so silly. Oh, so, Raya, you thought Quinn was a vampire?"

I was calm. "No, we just like to joke around with each other is all."

"Makes sense, I don't Quinn could ever be a vampire. He doesn't have the stereotypic looks: the pale skin, the cold skin, the black eyes--or whatever eyes they're supposed to have. You're just human." She answered, elbows on the table, head always having to turn left or right to look at either one of us.

I wanted to laugh at her answer. If only she knew. I wanted to tell her so bad, wanted to confide in her but I knew I couldn't.

"So you say." Quinn was being serious, but Hien took it as a joke.

Hien rose from her chair and yawned. "I'll be right back guys. Do you want to watch a movie? I could put one on in my room."

My shoulders moved up and down in a shrug. "Whatever you guys want.'

"I don't mind." Quinn spoke.

She merely nodded her head and left the kitchen. "A movie it is then."

Once Quinn made sure she was actually out of earshot he inquired. "A movie? I don't think I've ever seen one."

"You've got to be joking. It's a good thing that you're going to be watching a movie then. You'll probably be watching Pride and Prejudice though."

Quinn's face softened. "You were going to tell me about the wedding though, right?"

"Of course. You're still coming with me though, aren't you?"

The only reply I got was a happy grin. Finally, there came words. "I could never let you go alone. You don't have to take me. There's always Trish."

"Like Hien said it would be more formal if I brought a guy to the wedding and I can't help but agree with her. Don't you agree?" I was partly lying. I could take anyone and my family would be okay with it, yet for some reason I couldn't help but want Quinn to come with me. I already had this connection with him. How long had I known him? For a day already and I felt like I had known him for more than that.

"Yes, I do." Hearing those words made me feel better.

"So when are we going to do the shopping, partner?" I arched an eyebrow. "You could always take a double shift…or the whole group could come with us." An idea came to mind. "That would be great! You guys could all be together and we'd be in crowds…tons of people you know! The mall! It's such a perfect place! You guys wouldn't have to worry about the other vampires coming to ambush us or something. Besides it's summer and my mom and dad would think I'm hanging out with friends, which technically I am."

Quinn was entertained by my excitement. "That's a pretty great idea right there, Raya. I'll speak to the others about it when Zaria and I trade off shifts."

I sighed happily, pleased with myself. "Hm, this is going to be great. Plus, you haven't seen the outside world which is great 'cause I can show it to you." I could feel happiness bubbling within myself.

"True, I haven't and I would be honored if you were my tour guide…such a funny word to use on you, but nonetheless, true." There was a flash of fear in his eyes which I had not seen in him before. It was weird. I was used to him being strong, a leader, brave. Seeing fear in his eyes just wasn't right on him…it was like a clashing emotion.

"You okay, Quinn?"

He inhaled so softly that I almost couldn't hear it and then expelled the air. "I'm still nervous about being with people…"

"They're people just like you, even though you're a dhampir. You still have a beating heart and are living, so I don't see much a difference except that you'll live forever." I reached across the table just like how I did in the restaurant earlier in the day, my palm outstretched, hoping that he would get the message.

And the hesitantly he let his hand slide until it clasped mine. I gave it a squeeze, my own silent way of saying everything would be okay. I think Quinn understood me because the fear left his eyes and, the thing that shocked me most, he put pressure into our little hand hold which warmed me up.

That's all Quinn needed: reassurance from someone that everything was going to be okay. I thought it was funny that the roles were reversed now.

"You're right. I'm alive, my hear beats, and I'm able to feel emotions other than hate and anger." He let go and I didn't want him to, and reluctantly I slide my hand back into my lap.

"Exactly. Just be confident with yourself, Quinn. Don't doubt yourself. If you do that then you'll just lose yourself and I'm sure that's not what you want." I let my voice drop down a level. "And just for the record, Quinn, you're doing excellent with Hien and you did well with socializing with Brian. You know, I feel like a mother who's watching her kid walk for the first time. You being with other people--other than dhampirs and vampires and the government--makes me feel happy for you. Plus, I don't even think you have bad social skills, it's just you doubting yourself and having a low self-esteem with humans that's making you nervous on the inside."

Relief spread throughout his facial features and body--his shoulders slumped a little, and a hand ran through his hair. "You really think so?"

I smirked. "I know so."

"What a strange thing you are, Raya. You keep on giving me advice and I keep on giving you advice. Who knew that a human and a dhampir could learn from each other?"

I shrugged. "Your government people that take rule over you. We could learn a lot from each other, but I guess they want you so isolated and so focused on your tasks that they don't think that mingling with humans is a great idea." My lips twitched in an almost smile. "I guess we can be friends now."

"I thought we always were?"

"Since when?"

"Since this morning…or last night if you count that I saved your life."

I rolled my eyes. "I say this morning since that's when we actually talked, but you saving my life means a lot to me too, but don't forget you owe me. You don't know how hard your fist hurt. I think I lost brain cells."

"If I keep on telling you I'm sorry, will you stop bringing it up? I'm pretty sure you didn't lose any brain cells." He nodded. "Of course. I never go back on my word, Raya."

"You don't seem like that type of person either." I acknowledged. "Only if you stop bringing up that you saved my life. We're even, got it?"

"It's a deal." Quinn gave me this measured look. "So, what I'm I supposed to do for you?"

I let my fingers tap against the table in a sort of steady rhythm. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided."

"I won't have to do anything crazy will I?"

I only let my smile do the talking.

Quinn's eye's squinted, unsure of how to take the smile. "Just please say yes."

"Sure." I shrugged. "No, but it won't be anything crazy. You don't have to worry about that. It'll probably be something small like buying me food."

I saw the question in his eyes before it could surface on his lips. "And, no, today doesn't count." He frowned.

"Ah, I guess I shouldn't have got my hopes up."

"No you shouldn't have. Come on let's go see what's taking Hien so long." I stood up and started to leave the kitchen with Quinn right behind me.

"Hey I just noticed something." Quinn said and I hear his footsteps come to halt which made me turn around to stare at him.

"Something wrong?" I looked up into his face.

"He looked down at me and reached out his hand to grab my one braid that was pulled over my right shoulder. "Your hair's braided. It looks nice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, as it turns out, Hien lead us to her room where she and I sat on the bad while Quinn sat at the desk, watching Pride and Prejudice. There was one time where Hien said she had to go take Lucky on a walk and left Quinn and I alone in the room. I knew she did it for a reason--well, two--reason one: because right when Quinn looked away she winked at me before shutting the door behind her and reason two: they never walked Lucky.

Slightly nervous and comfortable I patted the spot next to me on the bed. "Come and join me. She may take a while." I winced inwardly because the words I just spoke were true. Hien was most likely going to take a while because she wanted me to share "quality" time with Quinn.

Quinn looked down at his hands which were clasped together and then made his way over to me. I felt the bed shake as he plopped down and I involuntarily swayed from side to side. His legs were hanging off the bed, but he was far on the bed enough for me to actually converse with him.

"Isn't the movie lovely?" I asked.

He looked over at the screen. I'd been watching him for most of the movie and he had looked genuinely interested, but I needed his opinion on it.

"For the most it's been pretty good. I kind of relate to Mr. Darcy though. The poor guy can't seem to interact with people and he is having trouble to show his emotions to the one he loves. I would be a mess if that happened to me. Though, it _has _happened to me, so I guess that means I am a mess."

Curiously I stole a peak at him, wondering what he meant. The one he loved? Was it that Mikayla chick? "You do not have issues with people like Mr. Darcy. That's one I know for sure." Using my arms and hands I pushed myself back so that I could feel the wall pushing against my shoulder blades.

"You may be right on that one."

"Come here and press your back against the wall so that I can actually see you."

It was weird that Quinn actually obeyed me without one word of protest or complaint, yet I felt a little smug.

The figure of speech 'Curiosity killed the cat' came to my mind when Quinn mentioned love and not being able to show his emotions to the one he loved. I knew I shouldn't have been so keen on knowing but I couldn't help myself. "Quinn,"

His brown eyes focused on me and I felt woozy. "Yes?"

"You said something about not being able to show your emotions when in love. Have you been in love before?"

A strange look crossed over his face. My insides chilled and words came tumbling out of my mouth. "I'm sorry. That question was too personal." I bit down on my lip hard, trying to keep my lips from flapping.

"Actually, no it wasn't. I feel like I can confide in you. I can't explain it." He leaned his head back against the hard wall. "With you I feel at ease and relaxed. You got information out of me that I have never told anyone, which is quite crazy really because I don't even know you. Well, I know you, I just don't really _know _you. Do you get what I'm talking about? Do you think its crazy that I have a lot of trust in you already?"

'I think you are VERY crazy for trusting me within twenty-four hours. I think it just shows that I can trust you too." I nodded my head only because I felt like I needed to. "So you've never told this Fred guy, your werewolf friend, about your feelings on your family?"

"I guess our friendship is built on trust." Quinn's head moved left to right. "You're the first one."

"I think every friendship is built on trust. Our friendship just happened fast because the trust was already there." I exhaled sharply and fumbled with my fingers. I didn't know whether to be flattered or bewildered. "Do you want to talk more about the love thing?"

"Sure. Maybe I'll feel better."

I grabbed my braid. "What's bothering you? Was it the person you were in love with? Or the thought of falling in love?"

Quinn's face hardened as he contemplated silently. Several seconds passed before I heard his voice again. "I'm not sure if I've ever been in love, but I think my heart thought it was love. She didn't seem to be interested in me as a person and didn't like emotions; she just liked the physical attraction that happened between us." He put his knuckles to his mouth, eyes narrowing. "I'm starting to think the only thing we ever had together was physical."

I tried to shake the mental pictures that were beginning to form in my mind of Quinn's full lips, the heat of his body, and the softness of his fingers. I bit down on my lip again and the pain was enough to snap me out of my little daydream. "Oh," I managed to say.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him wince. "Does that make me bad?"

Abruptly my head shook 'no'. I voiced my thoughts, "I don't believe so, Quinn. That was pretty much what happened between Craig and me. It was all physical…as much as I hate to admit." I didn't even want to think about the memories both Craig and I created. I was trying to bury them deep inside my mind, never to be brought up again, but there was always a circumstance where they were called to rise to the surface.

"I guess we're in the same boat, floating on the same waves, under the same gray sky." Quinn sighed. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Does it have to be a gray sky? Why can't it be a blue sky?"

"I guess we need to heal. Are you hurt from Craig? I know I'm hurt from…her."

My lips pressed in a grimace. Honestly, Quinn was right, I was hurt from him which was weird because I felt like I shouldn't have been, but my heart was telling me otherwise. "Yes…I hate to say it."

"Then for now, we are under gray skies and we can't have a blue sky until we are healed. Or if we're _ever _healed." There was a wistful note to his voice, yet I could detect a hint of sadness.

"I'm sure our hearts will heal." I nudged him with my shoulder. I barely noticed that our shoulders were touching and I could hear his soft breathing. "Eventually."

"I take comfort in your words and I believe them." he murmured.

One side of my lip pulled to the side. "You really shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I turn out to be wrong." I said.

Quinn had turned his face so that he was staring at me, but my eyes were locked on the wall on the other side of the room from me. "Something in your voice tells me that they are true. Do you doubt your own advice?"

I shrugged, thinking about what he said. "I just don't take my own advice."

"You should."

"If I did that I think I would just walk around in circles."

Quinn chuckled. "You really don't believe in your own advice. You should have confidence in yourself, Raya."

"Maybe with time that will happen, but for right now I'm just going to listen to other people's advice and ignore my own." I watched the movie that was still playing. "Thanks for the words of wisdom though."

He huffed. "Words of wisdom?"

"That's what I'll call them. They sound inspiring."

"I don't think they do. All I'm trying to do is give you a nudge, a little encouragement. I don't think that's enough to rally some inspiration with your heart."

"What if it rallies inspiration in _my _heart? Why do you say it's useless if it helps me?" I smirked. "Does that mean you doubt your own advice?"

He sighed. "Why is it that we always find ways to stuff our words back down each other's throats? Just like you, I guess I don't have faith in my remarks." Quinn grinned. "Then you can take the words that I think useless and be motivated by them. I guess what I don't think inspirational, encourages you. Let it be."

"Because we know want each other to have hope in ourselves…or maybe we just want each other to eat our own words and prove ourselves right?" I stretched my hands out in front of me.

"We're all different. "

Quinn just shook his head, all while keeping a smile upon his face. "You couldn't have said it better--on both things." He wasn't all that tall, but I still had to look up at him when we talked. "Are you tired? You've looked tired all day and I'm not sure you've rested correctly. You should take a light nap…just rest your eyes, but keep talking, if that's what I takes."

"I am pretty tired from everything." I looked around my surroundings. There was no where to rest my head…not unless I leaned on Quinn.

Noticing my confused expression Quinn spoke, "I'll get off and let you lay down."

I waved my hand in a dismissive way. "No need to move, Quinn. Can I just lean against you…if you don't mind." I played around with my braid again, feeling the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

There was some pause but finally, after what seemed like eternity, Quinn said "No, it doesn't bother me."

Hesitantly, and unsure of what I was doing, I scooted closer to Quinn and laid my head on his shoulder, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, snuggling head so that I became comfortable. Feeling slightly awkward at what I was doing I squeezed my eyes together tighter.

Everything felt so weird. I could feel his heart racing as I pressed my ear against his shoulder. It seemed as if his heart was going about 100 miles per hour. Did I make him that scared? Maybe my action was a mistake. Oh, well! I couldn't change it now.

"Is this awkward for you?" I didn't know why, but I had to ask. "I can just get up and move if you want me to."

A little bit of tension left from his shoulders. "No, no. It's fine. It's just I'm not used to someone leaning on me."

I acted on impulse. "Not even your ex-girlfriend?"

"Nope, not even Mikayla."

"I see." I mumbled. Deciding to change te subject, I steered clear away from the past love topic and found an easy thing to talk about. "Tell me what's happening in the movie. I don't want to open my eyes."

"Let's see," Quinn started. "Well, it's at the part where Elizabeth is meeting with Mr. Darcy in what looks like a green pasture."

"Ah, so it's almost ending." I concluded. I remembered that scene all too well. It was were Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy finally admitted their true feelings to each other. Such a magical setting: the morning dew, the morning sun rising, green pasture, and a man walking against the pink and orange horizon, toward the women he loved. "I love this part."

"What happens?"

"Just watch, you'll see soon enough."

So he watched it and I stayed quiet. "Oh, so that's what happens to them. That seems a little to unrealistic to me."

I was baffled. "What? How does it seem unrealistic? It's pretty realistic to me."

"It has too much of a happy ending." He answered.

"And what? Do you have something against happy endings?" I scoffed. "I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to these types of movies, so I'll fight you back on every word."

"I don't really believe in happy endings. There's no way someone's life could end up that great and defiantly no way that a person could end up with someone they love most. I just don't see things happening that way." Quinn's shoulders were shaking up and down and found out he was soundlessly laughing. "Great, here's another topic we can debate about."

"I guess we do." I moved my body once again, becoming more at ease with the situation.

Quinn didn't seem bothered by my snuggling closer to him. "What do you see so realistic about happy endings?"

"Well, look at all Mr. Darcy did for Elizabeth: he brought her sister back to the family when she ran off with Mr. Wickham, brought Jan and Mr. Bingley back together after he, himself, broke them apart, and he earned her love by fixing everything he had did wrong. How does that seem unrealistic to you? Mr. Darcy really loved Elizabeth and he was willing to mend the mistakes just to prove to her how much he really loved her. If a guy really loved a girl I would only hope that he would go through all lengths to let that love be seen. A girl wants a guy to sweep her off her feet."

I could tell that he was thinking about what I had said because he stayed quiet. "What if the guy is shy and doesn't know how to sweep her off her feet? It just seems unrealistic that somebody could have a happy ending with the one they want to be with… it just doesn't happen like that."

"Sometimes it doesn't, but having a happy ending does not mean that the one person married their first love, or stayed with them forever. It just means having a great time with someone that they love." I whispered, becoming drowsy. "If a guy doesn't know how to woo a girl then he can try. He should always make the effort."

"You're pretty wise with this stuff…it's like you've read it out of a book or something, but I still would say there's no happy ending. Plus, life isn't a huge fairy tale and there isn't going to be that Prince Charming riding on a mighty, white horse, ready to save that damsel in distress. It's all just a misleading, pretty little lie."

"Stubborn fool. Well, do you at least believe there are good times with the one you love?" I shook my head as best as I could. "I believe in fairy tales. Does that make me a fool, being mislead by a pretty little lie?" I cleared my throat. "For the record I always think there's a Prince Charming out there waiting for his princess. I don't believe in being a damsel in distress because I wouldn't wait for a guy to save me. I'd do it on my own."

Quinn had laughter in his voice. "Yes, yes, Raya. That I'll believe." I could feel his warm breath going down my neck as he talked to me. Goosebumps started to rise on my arm. "No. You're just a very big dreamer with a huge heart. I actually wouldn't put it past you to try and save yourself. You have a spunk that most girls have, yet there are some out there that'll just continue to sit there, hoping their prince would come at any moment. But hey, you'd never know,

"You could tell all that with just meeting me within a day?"

"Hey, I learned a lot about you within these past five hours. I wouldn't be amazed if you told me about your deepest darkest secrets."

"Hah, well I wouldn't go far as to saying that, because my deepest, darkest secrets are my own and no one will ever hear them."

Quinn shifted and my head moved.

"Hey! Don't move, Quinn! I'm comfortable." I used my hand to slap him lightly on his leg.

He sighed. 'Well you know, Raya, when you sit in the same position for a period of time you start to get stiff and need to move into another position. Go ahead and get comfortable again, but don't be surprised if in a little while I start to move again."

I growled silently.

"Well don't move anytime soon." I was surprised I kept my eyes closed all during the conversation, but I felt more relaxed with this action. It made the talk more interesting.

"I won't, your majesty." he said with exaggeration.

"Ha ha ha." I felt some of my bangs falling into my face. I cursed silently. I thought I had pulled back my bangs with a bobby pin. Why was my hair acting so stupid today? I swear my hair was purposely falling into my eyes.

Within a second I felt soft, warm fingers touch my forehead, gently sweeping the hair out of my closed eyes.

"Your hair always seems to fall in your face." Quinn whispered in my ear.

I inhaled and exhaled. "Yeah, my hair seems to be acting stupid."

"It looks nice though." The gentle hand grabbed the bobby pin out of my hair.

"Give it here." I held my hand out, waiting for the small bobby pin to be placed in my hand.

"No. I'll put it in." Quinn pushed back my bangs and I felt where he was pushing the bobby pin. "Look, I did it."

"Well I'm not going to open my eyes, but I trust that you've put it in correctly." I settled back down.

He blew out sharply. "Well maybe you can open your eyes now."

"Nu-uh. You're the one who told me to close my eyes and relax, so that's what I'm doing."

"You're relaxing a little too much."

"Nobody can relax too much, Quinn. There's always time to unwind nerves. Now tell me what's happening now? Did the movie finish?" The volume was turned down low so I couldn't hear the voices.

Quinn became silent and after two moments replied. "It's the part where he's whispering to her in front of a large palace…or house." I could feel Quinn's voice next to my ear, "He's saying, 'Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy while kissing her cheeks and forehead." A long pause intervened. I didn't want to move, afraid that the sweet and clean tension would leave. "Then he leans closer and says 'Mrs. Darcy' and kisses her." His voice was so smooth, so warm, that I pushed my head into his shoulder and my whole body froze.

I felt my cheeks burning up. He was so close and whispering in my ear. My throat was closed up and I couldn't speak. "I uh…"

"What?" I envied him because he could speak so fast and unhesitant.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked meekly.

"Um, of course you can. You don't need to ask me Raya, you're your own person; you control yourself--I don't. I actually wanted you to open your eyes a while ago, but now's fine."

I opened my eyes, moved my head upward, and found Quinn's smiling face looking down at me. My heart warmed.

"Happy now?" I blinked my eyes.

"Very." Quinn's lips pulled back in a smile.

"I'm not moving though, if that's what you want." I stretched my hands so that they pushed against Quinn's head.

He used his hands and pushed my own arms down. "I didn't expect you to move, Raya."

"So you say." I curled my legs up to my body. "You better not make me move, or I'll put up a fight."

Quinn's warm laugh filled the room. "Don't worry, I won't move you. This is actually comfortable."

"So, how was your first movie? Did you like it?"

"Honestly, the movie wasn't bad. I was watching it up until you captured my attention, but was still attentive to it."

I nodded. "Good. I hope you soon begin to believe in happy endings…or at least have your own."

"You are really a big dreamer. I appreciate your hope for me, but I don't think I'll have a happy ending." Quinn uttered with such a gentleness that it tugged at my heart.

"One day," I paused. While trying to make my point, his face turned so that we were both staring into each other's eyes. He had smoldering liquid, brown eyes--I was captivated. I almost lost track of what I was going to tell him but I got a hold of myself. Delicately I placed one of my hands on his arm.

Quinn didn't speak, only watched my movements with his eyes.

I could feel the rich air around me, it was swallowing Quinn and I whole. We were being engulfed by some unknown force. But the air was broken away as I pushed closer to Quinn and all that could be felt was the heat of our bodies. "Someday, you'll have your happy ending and then you'll know what I was trying to tell you."

The thing that surprised me most was how his fingers elegantly gripped my chin and lifted my head slightly. My heart started banging around in my rib cage, asking, pleading to be let out. I didn't dare blink, afraid that this moment was going to disappear and that it was just merely a figment of my imagination. Why was this happening? My head started to spin. I shouldn't be experiencing these emotions. It had to be lust…there was no other explanation for it. My eyes grew wide, trying to seek out what was going on through his mind, but all I could see was the depth of his lovely chocolate eyes.

Quinn inhaled a shaky breath, which made me smile and therefore made his cheeks burn a light red, something I never thought I would see. He composed himself, letting his cheeks return to their normal color, and we were lost in the silence; I became lost in his eyes. "Why do you have such a beautiful mind?" His words echoed in my ears as he ever so tenderly placed a kiss on my cheek.


End file.
